Una lucha por amor
by Onlygirl54
Summary: Bulma vuelve del extranjero para terminar sus estudios en su ciudad natal pero al regresar se encuentra con su nuevo vecino del cual se enamora. Su amor se volvera imposible ya que sus familias estan totalmente enfrentadas. AU
1. Nuevo vecino

Se encontraba parada justo al frente de su gran casa, admirándola desde como hacían sus tantos vecinos. Ni siquiera había entrado y podía sentir la gran tensión que se vivía dentro de ese lugar. Se preguntaba así misma si realmente había tomado una bueno decisión al elegir volver. Tomo una fuerte bocanada de aire y decidió entrar. En la puerta de entrada se encontraba su madre saludando muy felizmente y, como de costumbre, con una bandeja repleta de pastelillos.

-Bulma, hija querida que alegría que hayas vuelto.- dijo efusiva mientras abrazaba a su pequeña.

-Hola mama.- respondió alegremente.

Estaba sumamente feliz, hacia tanto tiempo que no veía su hogar. A los doce años de edad, sus padres decidieron enviarla a una escuela en el exterior. Solo pasaba las vacaciones de verano en su casa y luego volvía al instituto. Bulma contaba ya con sus diecisiete y solo le faltaba cursar el último año de preparatoria y los iba a cursar ahí, en la Capital del Oeste. Este año había decidido regresar para poder aprender un poco más del negocio familiar para poder tomar el mando de la Corporación años después, cuando su padre lo decidiera.

-Mi pequeña ¿Por qué no has venido antes? Las vacaciones ya casi acaban.- pregunto la Sra. Briefs angustiada.

-Lo que sucede es que decidí volver a casa. Este año quiero prepararme para poder trabajar en la Corporación. Por eso quise pasar mis vacaciones en Estados Unidos, ya que por un largo tiempo no volveré.- respondió.

-Oh hijita que alegría que te quedes en casa.- dijo mientras volvía a abrazarla.

-Mama iré a guardar mis maletas y a saludar a papa.- saludo a su hija en la mejilla y se marcho.

Su habitación estaba igual que cuando se marcho, comenzó a desempacar y algo llamo su atención, se acerco lentamente a la ventana y pudo divisar la nueva casa que estaba en frente.

-Pues eso si que no estaba cuando me marche.-

Podía ver que la nueva mansión estaba repleta de gente en el jardín, iban y venían pero nuevamente algo llamo su atención o mejor dicho alguien. No era alto pero tenía un cuerpo infartarte, lo que realmente atrajo su atención fueron sus profundos ojos azabaches y ese gran seño fruncido. Su corazón latía a mil, nunca nadie había despertado semejantes sensaciones en ella. Debía averiguar quién era. Corrió hasta el laboratorio donde encontró a su padre trabajando.

-Bulma has vuelto.- dijo mientras estrechaba a su hija en brazos.

-Hola papá. He vuelto para quedarme.- correspondió el abrazo de su padre.

-¿De verdad?-

-Claro que sí.- respondió separándose y mirando sus sorprendidos ojos.

-¿Y qué te llevo a tomar esa decisión?- pregunto acariciando su rostro.

-Quiero trabajar contigo mientras termino el secundario ¿Me dejaras?-

-Oh cariño, claro que si.- volvió a abrazarla.- No sabes cuánto te he echado de menos.

-Y yo a ti papa.

El Sr. Briefs se separo del abrazo de su hija para volver a su trabajo. Estaba construyendo un nuevo robot hogareño pero mucho más avanzado. Bulma seguía perdida en su vecino, ahora que estaba en la planta baja podía verlo aun mejor atreves de la ventana del laboratorio. Su padre se percato de la curiosidad de su hija.

-Son los Ouji, se mudaron allí semanas después de tu partida a Estados Unidos.- dijo amargado.

-¿Por qué lo dices así? ¿Son malos?- pregunto.

-Son nuestra competencia. Ellos construyen cosas realmente sorprendentes, tanto padre como hijo son sumamente inteligentes pero lamentablemente son demasiado manipuladores.

-¿Manipuladores?- pregunto sin apartar la vista de los Ouji.

-Si Bulma, en este año nos han estado amenazando con enviar a la Nación información errónea de la Corporación si no le damos planos, empleados o computadoras con archivos.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Bulma incrédula mirando a su padre.- ¿Y no los has denunciado?

-Claro que no, no tengo pruebas en contra de ellos.

-Esa gentuza va a escucharme.-dijo enfadada encaminándose a la casa vecina.

-No Bulma.-la detuvo su padre.- Te quiero fuera de esto ¿comprendes? No quiero que te metas en problemas.

-Está bien.- dijo fastidiada.

Se marcho al jardín y se sentó en la entrada de su casa mientras miraba a su joven vecino trabajar en una clase de nave. Aun no comprendía como semejante belleza podía ser tan cruel. Suspiro y apoyo su codo en la rodilla.

-Vegeta, su nombre es Vegeta.- dijo la sorprendiendo a Bulma.

-Ma…ma.- respondió la peliazul toda ruborizada.

-Escucha hija, se que ese muchacho te gusta y no dejes que el enfrentamiento entre tu padre y el reprima tus sentimientos.

-Está bien Mama.- dijo sonriente.

-Vamos hija ven adentro es demasiado tarde.- grito la risueña Señora mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

Bulma rio y volvió la vista a su apuesto vecino. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que él también la observaba, ruborizada, se levanto y camino hasta la entrada de su casa, cruzo la vereda y se paro junto el gran portón de sus vecinos. Vegeta se acerco a ella y la miro nuevamente, una mirada suave, inexpresiva. La peliazul estaba totalmente cautivada por aquel hombre.

-Hola.- dijo tímida.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto curioso Vegeta.


	2. Conociendote

Bulma no podía dejar de mirar a Vegeta, tenerlo tan cerca le provocaba sensaciones totalmente desconocidas e inexplicables. Sus ojos eran aun más bellos y profundos de lo que podía haber visto atreves de su ventana.

-Oye, te pregunte quien eres.- insistió el joven sacando del trance a Bulma.

-Eee… yo...Soy Bulma, tu vecina.- titubeo señalando su casa.

Esa chica era rara, podía ver un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Definitivamente era una chica hermosa pero demasiado rara. Le llamaba la atención su pelo, lo que veía era ¿azul? Seguramente era teñida pero era una combinación perfecta con sus grandes y brillantes ojos azules.

-No te había visto por aquí antes.- añadió el joven luego de examinarla.

-Pues yo no vivía aquí. Estuve por cinco años viviendo en Estados Unidos junto a mi tía.- explico.

-¿Y a que has venido?- pregunto.

-Volví para terminar mis estudios en la Orange Star School.

-Me refiero a que has venido hasta mi casa. No recuerdo haberte llamado.- dijo frio.

-Oye, eso es demasiado grosero. ¿Cómo puedes tratar así a una dama?- respondió ofendida.

-¿Dama? Pues yo no veo ninguna.- sonrió fríamente.

-Ni siquiera me conoces ¿Por qué me agredes?- pregunto tristemente.

-Bah.-

-¿Cómo te llamas?- se atrevió a preguntar solo para cambiar de tema.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia.- respondió frio volteándose para irse.

Bulma agacho su mirada y comenzó a caminar hasta su casa pero justo antes de poner un pie en su jardín, sintió como le tironeaban el hombro.

-Vegeta, me llamo Vegeta.- dijo para soltarla bruscamente.

- Eres demasiado raro ¿lo sabes?-pregunto incrédula ante la sorpresa de tenerlo ahí.

-Lo mismo digo. Nunca antes había conocido a una chica que se hubiera teñido el cabello azul como tú.- dijo burlón.

-OYE YO NO ESTOY TEÑIDA, ES MI COLOR NATURAL.- grito enfadada.

-Eso sería imposible.- añadió para enojarla más.

-Pues en mi caso fue posible, no sé porque pero naci con este color de cabello, Hump.- replico ofendida.

-Sigo creyendo que mientes.- respondió riendo.

-¡ERES UN IDIOTA!- grito enfadada y se marcho a su casa.

Vegeta volvió a sonreír e hizo lo mismo que la peliazul. Esa chica era realmente un misterio, simplemente se aparecía en la puerta de su casa y le hacia un interrogatorio, le intrigaba y quería conocerla. Sonrió aun más cuando recordó que le dijo que ella asistiría a la Orange Star School, era el lugar perfecto para fastidiarla. Quiso dirigirse a su habitación cuando alguien tomo su hombro fuertemente.

-Escúchame Vegeta y escúchame muy bien.- reto su padre.

-¿Qué demonios quieres ahora?- pregunto enfadado zafándose de su agarre.

-No quiero que estés cerca de esa niña ¿entiendes? No te quiero cerca de ella, no quiero que hables con ella, ni que la mires y si es posible, no respires cerca de ella.- replico el mayor de los Ouji.

-¿Y qué te hace creer que te hare caso? Tú no controlas mi vida, lo sabes.- comenzó a enfadarse.

-Puedes estar con cualquier hembra que quieras pero con esa no, ella es el enemigo.- respondió.

-¿El enemigo? ¿De qué hablas?- pregunto no entendiendo.

-Es la hija de Briefs.

-¿Y?

-Escucha Vegeta, no desobedezcas mi orden por tendrás que atenerte a las serias consecuencias. Ella puede manipularte y querer sacar…

-¡Wooooooooooow! Detén tu tren viejo maniaco, solo estaba hablando con la mujer.- explico.

-No me interesa Vegeta. No quiero que te acerques a ella.- reto nuevamente.

-See, como si eso fuera a ocurrir.- rio levemente mientras se marchaba a su habitación.

_-Oh Vegeta por supuesto que eso va a ocurrir-_ pensó el hombre mientras veía a su hijo desaparecer escaleras arriba.

**N/A** _Bueno, he aqui una nueva historia jeje Espero que la lean y dejen sus reviews. Sus comentarios son de mucha ayuda. Nos vemos pronto._


	3. Nueva Amistad

**Los personajes de Dragón Ball no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p>Un mes, un mes exacto había pasado de su vuelta a la Capital del Oeste. Un mes exacto de la vuelta a su vida pasada. Paso un mes exacto desde que lo conoció, un mes de haberse enamorado. Ella no creía en el amor a primera vista, siempre que sus amigas le decían sobre sus amores, ella no hacía más que tomarlas por tontas pero ahora ella se encontraba en la misma situación. Ya no podía negarse que estaba enamorada de Vegeta, si cada vez que lo veía su corazón bombeaba a mil por hora. Y lo peor de todo es que tenía totalmente prohibido acercarse a él, aun recuerda la amenaza de su padre cuando volvió de su primer encuentro con Vegeta:<p>

**FLASHBACK**

_Entro a su casa con una sonrisa enorme, aun no podía creer haber conocido a semejante hombre. Era sumamente hermoso y por primera vez en su vida se sentía atraída fuertemente a alguien. Solto un gran suspiro, cerro sus ojos y se recargo a la puerta de entrada._

_-Bulma necesito hablarte.- hablo seriamente el ._

_-¿Que...que paso papa?- pregunto la peliazul saliendo de su trance._

_-Hija lo digo por tu bien , no te acerques a Vegeta, él es igual que su padre, querrá dañarte.- advirtió__._

_-¿Que? ¿Porque querria lastimarme?- pregunto confusa._

_-Bulma, estuvimos hablando. Te conté sobre los Ouji , nos han robado computadoras y planos, nos han amenazado y Vegeta también a sido parte de esos planes. Vegeta quiere que su hijo te manipule para poder llegar a mi.- reflexiono._

_-¿El padre de Vegeta se llama Vegeta?- _

_-BULMA ESCUCHA LO QUE TE DIGO ¿PUEDES?- grito._

_-Mira papa, no se cual es tu problema con los Ouji. Yo me acerque a saludar a Vegeta, él no vino a mi pero no me interesa, no me ha hecho nada y no parece ser un mal chico como lo describes.- dijo cansada._

_-No me importa lo que pienses Bulma, no te acercaras a Vegeta, se que te interesa mucho mas allá que un simple vecino. El muchacho te gusta y no te voy a exponer al peligro por un capricho pasajero que tienes._

_-Papa estas viendo cosas que no son, no me gusta Vegeta , solo quise saludarlo y presentarme.-mintió._

_-No me interesa solo no quiero verte cerca de él.-dijo mientras se marchaba._

_Bulma bufo._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Sonrió ante el recuerdo. Su padre enloquecería si supiera, que hace también un mes que se veía a escondidas con Vegeta en el parque de la Capital. Vegeta era frio y a veces la trataba mal pero, por lo general, se llevaban bien y eran una gran compañía para el otro. Vegeta le contaba algunas cosas sobre su vida y también sobre la difícil convivencia que tenia con su padre, ya que desde la muerte de su madre, la distancia los supero a ambos y cada uno vivía su vida. Ella también contó sobre su estudios en el exterior y que muchas veces había sido excluida de actividades solo por ser extranjera. Se consolaban mutuamente con los duros tormentos del pasado, sus padres estaban demasiado metidos en el trabajo y en su absurda competencia, que ninguno se daba cuenta de la amistad de Vegeta y Bulma y de lo solos que se sentían cuando estaban en sus casas. Para Bulma todo dejo de ser una simple amistad, Vegeta le brindaba ese apoyo que no tubo en muchísimos años. La peliazul se abrazo fuertemente a su almohada mientras pensaba en Vegeta y en todo lo vivido durante ese mes. Miro el reloj, era demasiado tarde.

-Ya debo dormirme o si no llegare tarde a mi primer día de clases.- bostezo para luego dormirse.

...

Su reloj daba las siete de la mañana y ya su padre estaba a lo gritos. Se levanto y se vistió rápidamente para así poder irse de ese lugar. Bajo las escaleras y, justo cuando estaba por abrir la puerta para marcharse, alguien lo detuvo fuertemente del brazo.

-¿Donde demonios te vas Vegeta? Aquí hay mucho trabajo para hacer.- regaño su padre.

-Como podras ver me estoy yendo a la escuela. Hoy comienza mi ultimo año.- dijo soltándose de su agarre.

-¿Y como es que yo no estaba enterado de eso?- pregunto ofendido el mayor de los Ouji.

-No tengo porque darte explicaciones. Tengo dieciocho años y mi vida es mía. Adiós.- dijo mientras se marchaba.

Camino lentamente hacia el parque, aun estaba a una hora de empezar las clases. Odiaba su vida. Ese lugar estaba totalmente desolado, se sentó en una de las bancas y cerro sus ojos. Soltó un gran suspiro.

-Hola Vegeta.- saludo Bulma sentándose junto a él.

-Mujer ¿que haces aquí?- pregunto sorprendido de verla.

-Mmm...no lo sé. Te vi salir de tu casa y te seguí.- respondió tranquilamente.

-Wow que directa!- dijo con sarcasmo.

-¿Porque saliste tan temprano? Aun esta oscuro para vagar solo por el parque Vegeta.- regaño.

-Oye mujer, no me regañes. Te pareces a mi padre cuando te pones así de odiosa.-

-Es que tu no piensas en los peligros que puedes pasar.- continuo con su regaño.

-¿Y que hay con eso? Total no hay nadie en este mundo a la que le importe mi patética existencia.-dijo enfadado con la cabeza gacha.

-Claro que si Vegeta. A mi me importa mucho tu patética existencia.- dijo dulcemente mientras colocaba una mano en su hombro.

-NO NECESITO TU COMPASIÓN!-grito a un mas enfadado.

-YA DEJA DE COMPORTARTE COMO UN IDIOTA. ES OBVIO QUE NO TE TENGO LASTIMA, SOLO QUE TU ERES MI AMIGO Y QUIERO DARTE EL APOYO QUE TU ME DAS.- grito de igual manera.

-Hmp.- fue su única respuesta.

Esa mujer podía llegarlo a sacar completamente de su casillas pero era la única persona que estaba junto a él por propia voluntad. Estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos cuando de repente sintió un suave y dulce beso en su mejilla. Se sorprendió.

-Anda muchacho enojon, vamos a la escuela que aun nos falta mucho.- dijo dulcemente tomándole la mano.

-Esta bien, vamos pero no me agarres la mano que yo puedo caminar solo.- dijo ofendido.

-Eres un tonto.- sonrió.

-Tu me ganas.- replico.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la escuela, entre chistes y enojos pero sin darse cuenta que alguien los espiaba furioso.

-A si que no hiciste caso a mi orden, Vegeta. Pues ahora vas a tener que atenerte a las consecuencias por tu impertinencia, hijo mio.- se dijo a si mismo el mayor de los Ouji mientras una sonrisa macabra aparecía en su rostro.

Continuara..

**N/A**_ Aquí esta el tercer capitulo, se que no tiene mucho Vegeta y Bulma pero en los próximos capítulos habrá mas avances en su relación. Disculpen la demora, no he podido conectarme a internet. Muchisimas gracias por lo reviews que me dejan, me encanta que les guste la historia. Prometo actualizar lo mas pronto posible. Besos :)_


	4. El amor nace en un mal momento

**Los personajes de Dragon Ball no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p>Para ser el primer día del ultimo año de preparatoria era un día demasiado normal. Era recreo en la Orange Star School, Bulma estaba sentada bajo un gran árbol mientras observaba a Vegeta que estaba con sus amigos. Ella se había imaginado que él la ignoraría en la escuela, ya que cada palabra que el emitía era de suma importancia, aun mas para las chicas, era muy popular y estar junto a ella seria una patada a su reputación, al menos eso pensaba Bulma. Ahora estaban todos sentados en una mesa charlando muy animadamente, a exepcion de Vegeta que tenia una cara de enfado muy notoria.<p>

_-El siempre tan enojon.- _ pensó animada la peliazul.

Se tenso al ver que la mirada de Vegeta se había posado en ella. Sonrió tímidamente, sin esperarse que él le correspondiera con una sonrisa divertida. Abrió enormemente sus ojos al darse cuenta que Vegeta se encaminaba, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, al lugar donde estaba ella. Lo miro tiernamente cuando se sentó junto a ella sin omitir una sola palabra.

-¿Sabes? Esto es demasiado raro.- dijo divertida Bulma.

-Bah. Me cansa demasiado estar rodeado de gente falsa, gente que se acerca a mi solo para dejar de ser los insectos que son.- respondió enfadado.

-¿Y porque vienes conmigo?- pregunto curiosa.

-No lo sé.-

-¿Como que no lo sabes?. Deberías saberlo, de tanta gente que hay aquí y que implora porque compartas unos minutos con ellos ¿porque me elegiste a mi?- insistió.

-Mmm... Quizás sea porque eres la única aquí que no se interesa en lo que los demás creen que soy.- respondió sinceramente.

-No porque a mi me interesa lo que en realidad eres.- sonrió.

-Aun no me conoces del todo Mujer.- sonrió malvadamente.

-Quizás no, pero quiero descubrir lo que realmente eres.-

-Si tu descubres lo que yo soy, nunca mas volverás a hablarme.- respondió divertido soltando una carcajada.

-Mmm... El león no es como lo pintan.- dijo levantándose de su lugar contra el árbol.

-¿A donde te vas?- pregunto confuso por su repentina acción.

-Pues... por si no te has dado cuenta acaba de sonar el timbre y si llego tarde a mi clase me pondrán retraso.-se agacho y le dio un beso en la mejilla.- Ahora me voy, no vaya a ser que tus amigos sospechen que tienes una mejor amiga y te crean un débil jaja Te veo en el parque.-susurro alejándose.

Vegeta se quedo atonico ante la escena. Bulma siempre había sido sumamente tímida y ahora, era la segunda vez en el mismo día que le daba un beso. Lo peor de todo es que él se quedaba muy abobado por eso arranques de ella.

-_Esa mujer me esta volviendo __loco_- dijo mientras se levantaba y se marchaba a clases.

...

El padre de Vegeta, al cual le decían el Rey Vegeta porque ser el líder en el área tecnológica, había estado toda la mañana pensando en alguna estrategia para reprender a su hijo por desobedecer su orden. Allí estaba ella, la que lo ayudaría a ejecutar su plan macabro.

-Hola Emily, tanto tiempo ¿verdad?- dijo sensualmente.

-¿Que quieres Vegeta?- pregunto rudamente.

-Pues... necesito que me devuelvas el pequeño favorcito que me debías.- dijo caminando alrededor de ella examinándola.-

-Ya dime que quieres.- continuo igual de ruda.

-Necesito que alejes a mi hijo de la perra del frente.- dijo enfadado.

-¿Puedes explicarme mejor?- pido confundida.

-Mira, mi hijo esta atraído a la niña que vive al frente y yo necesito que tu hagas hasta lo imposible para alejarlo de ella.- dijo simplemente.

-Pero...¿porque?

-Porque la pequeña mujerzuela es nada mas ni nada menos que la hija de Briefs y no quiero a Vegeta cerca de ella porque se que la mocosa lo esta enamorando y ella nos sirve de gran ayuda para manipular al viejo pero mi hijo no me dejara hacerle daño ¿comprendes?- explico enfadado.

-Si, entiendo.-

-Ahora quiero que vayas e idees un plan para poder separarlos y si logras que se odien, aun mejor.- sonrió malvadamente mientras se retiraba de la oficina de su gran empresa.

...

El día de clases había terminado bien. Había vuelto a su casa y, luego de almorzar algo, partió al parque donde pasaba cada tarde con la rara muchacha de cabello y ojos azules, quien por cierto aun no llegaba. Ya era demasiado común para él que Bulma llegara unos minutos tarde a su cita diaria en el parque pero no era más que unos pocos minutos de retraso. Lo puso incomodo el aceleramiento de su corazón al verla aparecer, hacia semanas que ella había empezado a provocar esas sensaciones en él y lo odiaba. Bulma estaba realmente hermosa, tenia puesta una remera tirantes color roja, un ajustado short blanco y unas delicadas ojotas que hacían resaltar la belleza de sus piernas.

-Hola Vegeta.- saludo amigablemente mientras se sentaba junto a él en el banco que siempre se sentaban.

-Hola.- respondió frió.

-¿Que tal tu día?- pregunto interesada.

-Ya sabes, lo de siempre.-

-¿Y tu padre?- continuo.

-No estaba en casa, eso fue demasiado raro.-

-Debe estar en la empresa.-sonrió.

-Seguramente.-

-Mis padres tampoco están en casa. Jamas me avisan donde están.- dijo tristemente.

-No deberías depender de ellos. Están mas preocupados en otras cosas que en ti.-

-Eso es lo mas triste.- se deprimió.

-Ya eres grande Bulma. Deja de preocuparte por los demás y comienza armar tu propia vida.- animo seriamente mirando fijamente sus ojos.

-Gracias Vegeta.- sonrió mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

-¿Por...porque dijiste algo sobre "_El leon no es como lo pintan"_?-titubeo sonrojado tratando de evadir el tema.

-Porque en verdad pienso que tu no eres una mala persona, solamente te escondes detrás de una coraza para ocultar lo que realmente eres.- explico relajada.

-Yo soy esto Bulma, entiéndelo. No hay nada de mi que esconder , escogí ser así.- replico ofendido.

-Pues yo quiero ayudarte a cambiar.-

-Yo no quiero cambiar ¿No lo entiendes?- se estaba enfadando.

-Pero sigo pensando que necesitas alguien que te de cariño.- continuo ella.

-NO QUIERO BULMA. ESTO ES LO QUE SOY, MEREZCO SER ASI. ¿PORQUE TE PREOCUPAS MUJER?- grito enfadado.

-PORQUE TE QUIERO VEGETA.- replico de igual manera.

El silencio hizo su incomoda presencia. Ambos estaban atonicos ante la situación, Vegeta no podía creer lo que ella le dijo y Bulma no creyó confesar su amor tan repentinamente. Se miraban muy fijamente. Bulma decidió hablar.

-Yo...te quiero Vegeta y sinceramente no espero que lo entiendas.- lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos.- Desde que te conozco, no has dejado de estar en mi mente ni un solo momento. Es realmente raro darme cuenta que estoy enamorada pero necesitaba decírtelo y te suplico que no me odies por lo que voy a hacer.- explico entre lagrimas.

Vegeta estaba sumamente shockeado, aun analizaba las palabras de la peliazul. Salio de su trance cuando sintió sus delicadas manos en su rostro. Cerro sus ojos cuando al sentir sus labios besando los suyos. Esa mujer tenia demasiado coraje. No podía negar que quería estrecharla y besarla apasionadamente pero estaba tan sorprendido que lo único que podía hacer era cerrar sus ojos y sentir sus labios sobre los suyos. Ella se separo rápidamente de él.

-Perdóname Vegeta. No era mi intención.- dijo para luego levantarse y marcharse corriendo del parque.

Él sonrió divertidamente, le gustaba esa mujer y ahora que sabia que su sentimiento era correspondido iba a luchar por ella.

-Ay mujer eres demasiado rara y creo que por eso me gustas.-

Otra sonrisa abobada.

**N/A **_Bueno aquí les dejo el cuarto capitulo. Particularmente a mi no me gusto, espero que a ustedes si porque yo escribo por ustedes. Gracias por lo reviews que dejan, realmente me hacen muy feliz. Volveré pronto a actualizar. Besos :)_


	5. Confesiones

**Los personajes de Dragon Ball no me** **pertenecen.**

* * *

><p>Bulma se levanto esa mañana sumamente nerviosa, tendría que enfrentarse a Vegeta y todavía no estaba lista. No podía comprender como se había atrevido a besarlo pero no se arrepentía, nunca antes en su vida se había animado a dar un paso como ese y mucho menos sin el consentimiento de su compañero. Era tarde, mejor ya se iba a la escuela o si no llegaría tarde. No quiso pasar por el parque, así que se fue por otro camino. Los nervios se apoderaron aun mas de ella cuando llego a la escuela, casi corrió para entrar al salón sin ser vista por Vegeta y sus amigos que se encontraban charlando en el pasillo. Un suspiro se hizo aparecer cuando estuvo sentada en su banco dentro del salón de clases.<p>

-_Creo que no me vio.-_ pensó la peliazul.

Sono el timbre y su corazón volvió a pararse. Sus compañeros comenzaron a entrar al salón y pudo hallar a Vegeta en el montón. Agacho la cabeza muy sonrojada cuando el pelinegro paso junto a ella. Otro suspiro se hizo aparecer cuando ya todos estaban ordenados y el profesor pudo comenzar a dar la clase. Mientras se tranquilizaba pudo divisar un pequeño papel en su pupitre, lo tomo curiosa y lo abrió.

_"En el recreo espero verte en aquel árbol en el que tanto tiempo pasas porque necesito hablarte. Vegeta"_

Su tensión volvió a subir luego de leer aquel papel. No sabia que hacer. Seguramente Vegeta le diría que ya no quería ser su amigo ya que él por ella no sentía nada. Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas al solo pensar que Vegeta rompería su corazón. Decidió no precipitarse y enfrentar la situación, sabia que no había posibilidad de que ese hombre la mirara de la misma manera,al menos eso creía Bulma,pero aun así seria frontal y le diría lo que sentía aun si se pusiera en juego su amistad. Una pequeña sonrisa escapo de sus labios.

...

-¿Donde esta Emily?- pregunto enfadado el Rey Vegeta.

-Se...se supone que ya debería estar aquí.- contesto asustado uno de los tanto empleados de la empresa.

-Bueno... PUES VE Y BÚSCALA.- grito colérico.

-Deja de gritar Vegeta. Ya estoy aquí.- dijo una calmada Emily mientras entraba al despacho.

-Ahhh, al fin te dignas a llegar. Sabes que no puedes venir aquí a la hora que quieres.- dijo enfadado y observando como el empleado se retiraba del lugar.

-Llegue tarde por el trafico, la ciudad es un caos.- dijo ya irritada.

-¿Y bien? ¿Que has echo para separar a mi hijo de esa niña?- pregunto intrigada.

-Aun no he hecho nada pero los he estado persiguiendo sin que se den cuenta.- comento.

-¿Y que viste?-

-La niña de pelo azul beso a tu hijo ayer por la tarde.- dijo.

-¿Son novios?- pregunto sorprendido.

-Por lo que vi, solo eran amigos pero esta niña Bulma lo beso en los labios y luego se marcho corriendo.- continuo hablando.

-¿Entonces Vegeta la rechazo? Sabia que mi muchacho no me defraudaría.- dijo orgulloso.

-Pues... yo me ilusionaría tanto Vegeta.- dijo.

-¿Porque dices eso?- pregunto enfadado.

-Tu hijo quedo embobado luego de que la muchacha se fue y murmuraba cosas como "_me encanta" _o _"sera mía"_ - continuo la muchacha.

-Maldito Vegeta y sus gustos extraños.- maldijo el mas viejo de los Ouji.

-Pareciera como si hoy fuera hablar con la niña en la escuela.- dijo Emily.

-Pues ve a la escuela, escucha todo lo que hablen y observa lo que hagan. Inventa un plan, finge ser novia de Vegeta, di que eres una reportera, no lo se pero quiero a la mocosa Briefs fuera de mi camino ¿entiendes Emily?- dijo totalmente enfadado.

-Si Vegeta.- le respondió asustada.

...

Cuando sonó la campana, dudo en ir a aquel árbol. Su seguridad se fue desvaneciendo a medida que se acercaba el momento. Pero ahora estaba ahí, sentada y asustada bajo aquel árbol oculto que tenia una gran vista de toda la escuela. Cerro fuertemente sus ojos cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro que la estaba obligando a voltear. Estaba lista para enfrentar la situación como una chica valiente. Ahí estaba Vegeta, tan apuesto como siempre y con una cara de pocos amigos. Pensó en lo peor.

-Ho...hola Vegeta.- saludo asustada.

-Tenemos que hablar Bulma.-dijo serio.

-Lo se Vegeta. Te mereces explicaciones y acá estoy, puedes preguntarme lo que quieras.- continuo.

-¿Porque me besaste?-pregunto de repente.

-No lo se Vegeta, creo que fue instinto por no decir que fue una tentación o necesidad.- explico.

-¿Necesidad? ¿Porque seria una necesidad besarme?-pregunto curioso.

-Porque te quiero Vegeta y besarte fue confirmarme a mi misma de que estoy realmente enamorada de ti.- confeso timidamente.

-...-

-No digas nada Vegeta, no espero que te hagas cargo de esto. Fue mi error llegar a pensar que nuestra amistad pasaría a ser mas que eso.- dijo tristemente.

-Bulma yo...- fue interrumpido.

-Vegeta por favor, no dejes de ser mi amigo. Yo te necesito a mi lado y no por esto tienes que alejarte de mi.- rogó mientras tomaba el duro brazo de su acompañante.

-¿Puedo hacerte una ultima pregunta?-

-Por supuesto.-dijo sonrojada por la repentina cercanía.

-¿Te molesta si te beso?- pregunto sonriente.

-¿Besarme? Porque qui...-

Bulma fue interrumpida por los labios de Vegeta que irrumpían su boca. Estaba sorprendida, después de esa charla, pensó que Vegeta la ignoraría pero todo lo contrario, estaba ahí, besándola muy dulcemente. Cerro los ojos fuertemente y se abrazo al cuello de su mejor y único amigo. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando sintió que Vegeta la tomaba de la cintura y la apoyaba contra el árbol suavemente. Era el beso mas hermoso que alguna vez le hayan dado pero necesitaba aire y podía notar que él también. Se separaron suavemente.

-¿Por...porque?-pregunto sorprendida y agitada.

-No necesitas una respuesta Bulma.- respondió acariciando sus labios.

-¿Desde cuando Vegeta?- pregunto mientras abrazaba su ancha cintura.

-Desde que te conocí.- respondió sinceramente.

-¿Y porque no me dijiste nada?- continuo.

-Porque necesitaba esperar el momento indicado.-

-¿Y este lo fue?- pregunto dulcemente.

-Tenlo por seguro.- sonrió.

Bulma se adueño de los labios de su amado por segunda vez pero esta vuelta, tenia el permiso de él. Estuvieron todo aquel día juntos, en la escuela, en el parque pero en secreto. Aun tenían el impedimento de sus padres pero eso no les importaba. Deseaban estar juntos y lo lograrían.

**N/A**_ Volví. Perdón por la tardanza, no estaba del todo inspirada pero prometo volver pronto con el próximo capitulo. Espero que les este gustando mi historia porque le estoy poniendo mucho esfuerzo. No olviden de dejar sus comentarios. Nos vemos pronto. Besos :)_


	6. Empiezan los problemas

**Los personajes de Dragon Ball no me** **pertenecen.**

* * *

><p>Los meses pasaron rápidamente. Bulma y Vegeta estaban en una hermosa relación, en secreto pero en fin una relación que al día de hoy eran exactamente cuatro meses. Estaban juntos en el colegio o en el parque y por las noches hablaban por teléfono. Bulma esta totalmente segura que Vegeta era el indicado pero dolía tener que estar a escondidas. Cada vez que trataba de hablar de Vegeta con su padre, él siempre la regañaba pero su madre no, ella estaba al tanto de esta relación y no podía estar mas feliz. Para Vegeta las cosas eran parecidas, cada vez que hablaba de Bulma, su padre parecía estallar y empezaba a darle apodos como "perra" o "niña mimada", Vegeta contaba hasta diez para calmarse cada vez que pasaba esto, necesitaba matar a ese viejo pero sabia que si hacia algo la que pagaría las consecuencias seria Bulma. Pero ahora no era momento para pensar en esos problemas, ambos estaban disfrutando de un lindo día en el parque de la ciudad, estaban sentados bajo un gran árbol abrazados.<p>

-Oye Vegeta.- hablo Bulma.

-Dime.- respondio.

-¿Hasta cuando seguiremos escondiéndonos?- pregunto tristemente.

-No lo sé mujer. Mi padre te odia y el tuyo a mi.- respondió desanimado.

-Pero yo quiero contarles a todos que estamos juntos.- continuo ella mientras se ponía de pie.

-Escúchame Bulma, sé que es doloroso para ti pero yo necesito que comprendas que si nosotros hablamos nos separaran ¿entiendes?-dijo mientras sostenía el rostro de Bulma.

-Yo...yo lo entiendo pero creo que no nos merecemos esto. ¿Porque tienen que meternos en sus problemas? No es justo.- dijo llorando.

-No llores Bulma, eso es de débiles.- sonrió mientras secaba sus lagrimas.

-Oye yo no soy ninguna debilucha.-comenzó a enfadarse.

-Cállate y dame un beso.- termino para luego unir sus labios en un tierno beso.

...

Emily estaba al tanto de la relación "amorosa" que había entre la peliazul y el hijo de Vegeta. Sabia que el rey se pondría como loco al enterarse de que su hijito adorado esta en un noviazgo con la hija de su enemigo y lo peor de todo, que parecía seria la cosa. Conocía a Vegeta, salieron dos o tres veces y él jamas había sido afectuoso o caballeroso con ella o con alguna otra. Siempre era frió y orgulloso pero al momento de necesitar una buena dosis de sexo con una caricia ya tenia a cualquier hembra en su cama, Emily era el vivo ejemplo de ello. Dos sesiones de sexo y la relación acabo. Ella había espiado toda la relación de Briefs y Ouji, al principio creyó que seria una o dos semanitas de "amor" pero podía ver en los ojos del azabache que con Bulma era todo diferente, cuatro meses de noviazgo y sabia que aun no se había acostado con ella. Vegeta estaba enamorado de Bulma y eso era un gran problema. Escondida detrás de aquel árbol pudo mirar con el amor que se besaba la pareja, estaba en duda de entregar todo su trabajo a Ouji, tenia fotos y vídeos de Vegeta con Bulma que sabia que desataría una guerra entre los Ouji y los Briefs pero ¿realmente valía la pena generar tanto problema por una bonita pareja que se amaba?. Emily volvió a levantar la vista y vio como ambos estaban abrazados. Si valía la pena, ella realmente amo a Vegeta y todo lo que él pudo hacer fue romperle el corazón, lo lamentaba por Bulma pero Vegeta se merecía un castigo por tratarla mal en su tiempo.

-Lo siento muchísimo Bulma pero tu queridisimo Vegeta se merece sufrir.- dijo mientras tomaba sus cosas y ponia marcha a la casa de los Ouji.

...

Ya era demasiado tarde, Vegeta y Bulma aun seguían disfrutando de su aniversario de cuatro meses. Ese día Vegeta le había regalado un oso gigante, se sorprendió demasiado cuando lo vio llegar al parque con él ya que siempre le decía que odiaba la cursileria, nunca había tenido una demostración de amor mas que besarla pero ella sabia mas que nada que la amaba ya que no desafiaría a su padre por una simple aventura con una niña rica, a no ser que Vegeta estuviera aliado a su padre y solamente la este usando para llegar a sus proyectos de la Corporación. El dolor que sintió ante su pensamiento hizo que sus ojos se abrieran sorpresivamente para luego separarse del tierno abrazo que su novio le daba. Vegeta se sorprendió mucho ante la acción de Bulma, pudo ver su rostro y la noto asustada o peor aun... decepcionada.

-¿Que pasa mujer?- pregunto acercándose a ella nuevamente.

-Na...nada- respondió asustada.

-Dime que pasa- rogo él.

-Nada Vegeta solo quiero ir a casa- susurro.

-Anda mujer dime que paso- pregunto dulcemente mientras la abrazaba.

-Vegeta necesito preguntarte algo- pidió con un gran nudo en la garganta.

-Dime- acaricio su rostro.

-¿Estas jugando conmigo?- pregunto sin darle vueltas al asunto.

-¿Jugando contigo? ¿A que te refieres Bulma?- replico confundido.

-Quiero saber si tu estas conmigo para poder ayudar a tu padre- soltó sin mas.

-Yo no puedo creer que me estés diciendo eso Bulma.- le reprocho frió, alejándose de ella.

-Escúchame, solo es una pregunta y si la respuesta es "si" dame la oportunidad de alejarme de ti porque no quiero que me hagas daño, estoy lo suficientemente enamorada como para soportar una desilucion tan grande- le suplico entre lagrimas.

-Demonios Bulma, estoy a tu lado hace exactamente cuatro meses, te regale un patético muñeco que es lo suficientemente cursi, vivo escondido por ti y lo que tu crees es que estoy contigo por una estúpida competencia entre mi ridículo padre con el tuyo ... ¡ES ILÓGICO!- le dijo colérico.

-Mientras mas lo dices mas lógico lo creo.- continuo ella.

-Ja me fascina enterarme cuanto confías en mi Bulma. Hace meses que estas conmigo y todavía no me conoces.-dijo dolido.

-So..solo respondeme Vegeta.-suplico.

-¡CLARO QUE NO! ¿Me crees capaz de atarme a alguien solo para complacer el capricho de un inútil como mi padre? Bulma creí que sabias como soy.- se notaba el dolor en su voz.

-Yo...yo... lo siento.-susurro.

-A veces con un "lo siento" no se puede reparar las cosas.-dijo mientras comenzaba a marcharse.

-¡ESPERA!- grito y corrió a alcanzarlo.

-No...no me dejes Vegeta, yo te amo ¿entiendes? Todo esto me da miedo. Perdóname.- suplico entre un mar de lagrimas mientras se abrazaba fuertemente al amor de su vida.

-¿Miedo a que Bulma? Yo no voy ni a utilizarte, ni a dejarte pero necesito tu confianza para que podamos estar juntos.- pidió dulcemente mientras se apoderaba de los labios de su novia.

Luego del beso, ambos comenzaron a caminar a sus respectivas casas. Tomados de la mano y jugando, se iban acercando al infierno que los alejaría toda la noche. Al llegar a la mansión, Bulma iba a saltar la tapia trasera como lo hacia cada día pero Vegeta le tomo la mano.

-Esta noche no, Bulma.-dijo dulcemente.

Siguieron caminando y se pararon justo en frente del gran portón de la Corporación Capsula. Bulma abrio los ojos muy sorprendida y trato de esconderse pero Vegeta no se lo permitió.

-¿Que demonios te pasa Vegeta? Si nos ven nos mataran.- dijo asustada.

-No me importa Bulma, al menos moriré no ocultándote.-dijo dulcemente acariciando su mejilla.

-Te amo Vegeta.- susurro.

-Hasta mañana mujer.- respondió de igual manera mientras la besaba suavemente.

-Adiós.-le dijo mientras lo observaba marcharse.

Al entrar a su casa, Vegeta tenia en su rostro la sonrisa mas atontada que alguna vez había puesto pero era una sonrisa sincera. Estuvo a punto de subir a su habitacion cuando el sonido del timbre se hizo presente en la sala. Bajo y sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos ante la presencia que tenia ante él.

-¿Britney?-pregunto en shock.

-¿Sorprendido Vegeta?- susurro seductoramente en su oído.

...

Emily estaba observando todo el movimiento que había en la entrada de la mansión Ouji escondida detrás de un gran pilar junto al portón de entrada. Sabia que esa tal Britney había sido una mujer importante para Vegeta, por lo tanto seria una buena ayuda en su plan.

-Muy bien. Que empiece la acción.- sonrió malvadamente mientras pensaba en los frutos que su plan traería.

Continuara...

**N/A** _Bueno aca esta el capitulo jaja. Espero que les este gustando la historia, hago todo lo posible para poder agradar. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, son motivadores. Sigan escribiéndome, su opinión es importante para vemos MUY pronto. Besos :)_


	7. Mas problemas para nosotros

**Los personajes de Dragon Ball no me** **pertenecen.**

* * *

><p>Britney empujo a Vegeta dentro de su casa, él estaba realmente sorprendido. Britney había sido su "novia" por algún tiempo, podía realmente decir que en su vida ocupo un lugar bastante importante pero cuando él decidió formalizar, ponerle un titulo a la relación que mantenían, ella lo dejo diciendo <em>"fuiste bueno pero me aburres".<em> ¿A que volvía ahora? Ya no quería estar con ella, estaba enamorado y si el destino quería ponerlo a prueba pues lo estaba subestimando, no dejaría a Bulma por una mujerzuela como Britney que seguramente buscaba un buen revolcon y luego volvería a desaparecer. Volvió a la realidad cuando sintió los labios de Britney sobre los suyos, la empujo rudamente y la miro con una mirada que la congelo de pies a cabeza.

-¿QUE DEMONIOS CREES QUE HACES?- grito enfadado limpiándose los labios como si su sabor fuera veneno.

-¿Que pasa Vegeta? ¿Porque actúas así?- pregunto inocente.

-Jaa encima preguntas. ¿Crees que puedes venir a mi casa y besarme como si fueras mi dueña?-

-A ti te encanta que haga eso.- dijo abrazándolo por el cuello.

-Suéltame- la empujo.- Me das asco.- la miro sobrandola.

-Pues antes no decías eso cariño.- acaricio su rostro seductoramente.

-Antes era un niño bobo con las hormonas bastante alborotadas.- respondió frió.

-No lo niegues Vegeta. Te encantaba meterte en mi cama y si tu quieres, puedes descubrir lo fascinante que soy ahora.- ronroneo mientras besaba su cuello.

-NO ME TOQUES.- volvió a apartarla.- Nunca en esta vida volvería a tener sexo con una...- calló mientras la miraba amenazadoramente.

-¿Estas enamorado verdad Vegeta? Jaja ¿Que hace esa perra para mantenerte con ella?- se burlo.

-No vuelvas a referirte a Bulma de esa manera.-la tomo por fuertemente del brazo.- No te atrevas a compararla contigo maldita.- la soltó sin suavidad.

-Ahh es tu punto débil ¿no?- continuo.

-Vete Britney.- obligo enfadado.

-Mmm...esta bien Veggie.- dijo sensualmente.

-YA VETE.- grito eufórico.

- Adiós Cariño.- saludo mientras salia por la puerta.

"_perra" _ pensó mientras la observo marcharse por la ventana. Estaba sumamente enfadado, mañana le contaría todo a Bulma, no quería ocultarle nada. Subió a su habitacion y allí se acostó en su gran cama para dormir y darle fin a un agotador día.

...

Emily pudo ver toda la escena, ahora Britney caminaba sonriente hacia ella. Estrecharon sus manos.

-¿Y? ¿Como estuvo?-pregunto animada.

-Perfecto Britney perfecto.-felicito Emily.

-Solamente hay un problema.-dijo desanimada.

-¿Cual?-pregunto.

-Vegeta se rehúsa a estar conmigo, creo que esa niña Briefs lo tiene realmente muy enamorado. Recuerdo que cuando tenia apenas quince, le hacia una leve caricia y ya estaba totalmente encendido.-dijo entristecida.

-Ay Britney.-se acaricio las sienes.-Vegeta esta en sus ya avanzados dieciocho años, es mas que obvio que ahora esta mucho mas maduro y quiere mucho a esa Bulma como para serle infiel.-dijo un poco enfadada.

-¿Tu estas enamorada de Vegeta, Emily?-pregunto sonriente.

-¿QUE? Estas loca.-dijo mientras se iba.

Britney era la típica rubia con un gran cuerpo y cero de coeficiente intelectual pero conocía demasiado a las mujeres,y sabia que esto iba mucho mas allá de una orden que le había dado el rey Vegeta, ella quería venganza, venganza por el dolor que Vegeta causo en su vida. Britney corrió hacia Emily y la detuvo del brazo.

-Oye ¿que te pasa?-pregunto sorprendida.

-Quiero saber que hacemos ahora Emi.- dijo animada.

-Pues ¿ves esta cámara?- le enseño una cámara digital.

-Si ¿que hay con ella?-

-En esta cámara tengo todos y cada uno de tus acercamientos de Vegeta de esta noche.-dijo felizmente.

-¿Le enviaras las fotos a esa niña azul?-pregunto maléfica.

-Por supuesto.-dijo de la misma manera.

...

Bulma estaba recostada en su cama, sus ojos eran un sinfín de lagrimas. ¿Acaso su padre no la iba a dejar ser feliz de una vez por todas? Vegeta significaba para ella mas de lo que otra cosa pudiera significar, en simples palabras, lo amaba, lo amaba muchísimo y su padre no tenia derecho a querer armar su vida como él quisiera. Abrazo mas fuerte a lo que quedaba de su oso de peluche. Lloro aun mas.

**FLASHBACK**

_Bulma entro a su casa y se recargo felizmente sobre la puerta. Tuvo el mejor día de su vida, abrazo con todas sus fuerzas al gran oso rosa que Vegeta le había regalado. Él la había dejado en la entrada de su casa, a la vista de todos, no le importaba que lo vieran con ella y eso la hacia demasiado feliz._

_-Así que...¿decidiste desobederme Bulma?-pregunto severo su padre._

_-Pa...pa...papa.-dijo realmente sorprendida._

_-¿Que demonios te dije Bulma? ¿eh? ¿Porque estas con él?- pregunto enfadado._

_-Porque tu no tienes derecho a elegir con quien puedo estar. ¿Tu tienes problemas con el padre de Vegeta ? Bueno pues ese no es nuestro problema. Amo a Vegeta y me quedare con él, te guste o no.-desafió Bulma acercándose a su padre._

_-¿Que puede saber de amor una niña como tu Bulma? No sabes, ni entiendes nada. Lo mejor para ti es alejarte de Vegeta.- continuo el Dr Briefs._

_-Pues fíjate que entiendo mucho papa. Amo a Vegeta mas que nada en este mundo y mientras mas intentes separarme de él, mas cerca lo tendré.- respondió la muchacha._

_-¿NO ENTIENDES QUE LO ÚNICO QUE ESE MUCHACHO QUIERE ES LASTIMARTE? ÉL ESTA ALIADO A SU PADRE Y DENTRO DE UN PAR DE DÍAS TENDRÁ DE TI LO QUE QUIERE Y SE BORRARA DE TU VIDA.-grito eufórico._

_-¿Y que se supone que Vegeta quiere de mi? ¿eh?-pregunto._

_-Solo quiere acostarse contigo hija. Te utilizara y te dejara. No duraras con él ni dos semanas. ¿Crees que Vegeta es una persona que formaliza y llevan meses y meses con alguna mujer? Lo conozco y en cuanto se aburra de ti, te dejara.- respondió tristemente._

_-Te informo que con Vegeta llevo cumpliendo cuatro maravillosos meses y jamas se ha sobrepasado conmigo, es todo un caballero y sabe separar las cosas, no como tu.- dijo triunfante._

_-¿Lle..llevas cuatro meses con él? ¿CUATRO MESES DESOBEDECIENDO MI ORDEN?- la furia se notaba en sus palabras._

_-CLARO QUE SI, NO HARÉ DE MI VIDA LO QUE TU QUIERAS- grito._

_-NO LO VOLVERÁS A VER, JAMAS. VOLVERÁS A TU COLEGIO EN EL EXTRANJERO Y VIVIRÁS ALLÍ HASTA QUE YO DECIDA BULMA. NO TE QUIERO AQUÍ, NO TE QUIERO CON VEGETA.- se enfado mientras arrebataba el oso de los brazos de Bulma y comenzaba a destrozarlo._

_-NO PAPA NO, DEJA DE HACER ESO.- grito mientras comenzaba a llorar amargamente._

_-TE IRAS BULMA TE IRAS LEJOS.-continuaba él._

_Bulma se arrodillo en el piso a llorar mientras veía como su padre destrozaba su precioso oso y con él, su vida. Los brazos de su madre la acobijaron mientras ella escondía su rostro en su pecho y continuaba llorando._

_-Bulma vete a tu habitacion hija. Yo arreglare esto.-le susurro su madre._

_Ella corrió lo mas rápido que pudo._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Bulma continuo llorando, estaba decidida. Le pediría a Vegeta que se fugue con ella, era una idea infantil pero realmente era lo mejor que podían hacer. Ella lo amaba y no dejaría que su padre continuara arruinando su vida. Por ahora, lo mejor seria dormir y ya por la mañana hablaría con Vegeta para ver que hacer. Se durmió.

...

El Rey Vegeta entro a su despacho donde era esperado por Emily y Britney. Una sonrisa broto de los labios del padre de Vegeta, indicando que todo había salido a la perfección. Britney, que solo estaba envuelta en una sabana blanca, se dirigió a la habitacion de Vegeta junto a Emily que aun tenia su preciada cámara en sus manos. El plan estaba marchando a la perfección.

-Ay Vegeta querido. A ver si con esto ya dejas de desobedecerme.-rió malvado.

...

Bulma se levanto a la mañana siguiente con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar pero algo que la animaba era saber que podría ver a Vegeta, ya que su padre no podría prohibirle ir al colegio. Esa mañana sus padres no estaban en casa, le habían dejado una nota comentándole que habían ido al mercado por víveres. Bulma sonrió, se libró de su padre por un tiempo. Estaba por tomar su mochila para ir al encuentro con Vegeta en el parque como cada mañana, cuando el sonido del timbre capto su atención. Atendió.

-Hola ¿Quien es usted?-pregunto confusa la peliazul.

-Hola Bulma, soy Emily.-dijo sonriente.

Continuara...

**N/A** _Bueno aca esta el capitulo numero 7. Actualice mas rápido porque deseo terminar con esta __historia, ya tengo el final planeado pero aun falta para el final. Dejen reviews y díganme que les parece la gracias a los que me leen, me hacen muy feliz. Besos :)_


	8. Dolor

**Los personajes de Dragon Ball no me** **pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><em>-Hola Bulma, soy Emily- dijo sonriente.<em>

...

-¿Te conozco?-pregunto sorprendida la peliazul.

-No pero yo a ti si y necesito hablar contigo.-dijo seriamente.

-Pues bien, te escucho.-respondió sorprendida.

_-_Es un tema demasiado largo para hablarlo aquí ¿me permites pasar?-pregunto amablemente.

-E..esta bien.- seguía sorprendida.

Bulma le hizo una seña a Emily indicándole que pasara a la Corporación, la condujo hasta el living y la invito a sentarse en uno de sus sillones de lujo. Estaba realmente curiosa de que quería esa mujer, estaba demasiado loca como para invitar a su casa a una desconocida pero intuía que tenia algo importante para contarle. Pidió un poco de té para ambas y un incomodo silencio presencio en la sala.

-¿De que quieres hablar conmigo?-rompió el silencio Bulma mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té.

_-_De Vegeta Ouji.-respondió seriamente.

-¿De Vegeta? ¿Lo conoces?-pregunto curiosa.

-Mucho mas de lo que tu crees, Bulma.-sonrió.

-Bueno, habla.-ordeno tranquilamente.

-Se que estas enamorada de Vegeta y lamento ser yo la que te informe esto pero... tu amor no es correspondido.-soltó sin mas.

-¿Que? ¿Porque me dices eso?-pregunto seriamente Bulma.

-Vegeta trabaja para su padre, él lo único que quiere es llegar a tus posesiones a través de ti. Esta jugando contigo Bulma y cuan...-

-Espera tan solo un segundo.-la interrumpió.- ¿Crees que puedes venir a mi casa y decirme todas estas mentiras pensando que lo creeré?- se enfado.

-Escucha Bulma, estoy tratando de decirte esto lo mas rápido posible y para que no cause demasiado dolor en ti. Hago esto porque Vegeta solo lastima a las mujeres y tu no eres una excepción.-dijo fríamente.

_-_Con... confío plenamente en Vegeta.-dijo insegura.

-Noto tu inseguridad.-dijo sonriente.

-Pues piensas mal, Vegeta me ama y si no lo hiciera no hubiese desperdiciado cuatro meses a mi lado.-dijo de igual manera.

-¿Estas segura Briefs?-pregunto triunfadora mientras buscaba algo en su bolso.

-Claro que si.- respondió observándola curiosa.

-Pues esto no prueba amor.-dijo entregándole unas fotos.

Sonrió nuevamente al ver la cara de Bulma, podía notar el dolor que sentía con solo ver sus ojos inundados de lagrimas. Mentira, esas fotos eran una mentira. Aun recuerda todo lo que tuvieron que hacer junto a Britney y el rey Vegeta para poder tomarlas...

**FLASHBACK**

_Entraron a la habitacion de Vegeta, Emily y Britney lograron divisarlo en el centro de la cama muy dormido. Ambas sonrieron. ¿Cuanto le habrá costado a el rey Vegeta sedar a su hijo?_

_-Muy bien Britney volvea a Vegeta boca arriba.-indico un tanto fastidiada._

_-¿ Así esta bien?-pregunto una vez que termino de acomodarlo._

_-Esta perfecto. Ahora quitale esa camiseta y siéntate en su pelvis.- continuo indicando la morena._

_-Esto es realmente incomodo y mas aun si Vegeta esta dormido. Esto es un abuso.-dijo un poco deprimida._

_-No pienses en eso Britney, piensa en el daño que causo al rechazarte.-dijo seriamente._

_-Esta bien.-dijo mientras comenzaba a besar el cuello de Vegeta._

_Emily sonrió. Saco una foto tras otra para enviarle a Bulma la prueba del engaño._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Las lagrimas de Bulma mojaban las fotografias, no sabia como sentirse. Su padre le había advertido sobre Vegeta y ella lo único que hizo fue enamorarse como una estúpida inocente. Vegeta la había engañado, después de prometerle que no jugaba con ella, la engaño. ¿Porque? Ella no tenia nada que ver con todo esa rivalidad que había entre las empresas. No se compadeció de ella, solo jugo con sus sentimientos. Levanto la vista hacia Emily, noto tristeza en sus ojos.

-Bulma...yo..-fingió falsa pena.

-No digas nada Emily, tan solo te subestime cuando tenias toda la razón. Realmente creí que Vegeta me quería pero estas fotos con... ¿quien es?-pregunto de repente.

-Es Britney, es la nueva presa de Vegeta.-mintió.

-¿Como conseguiste estas fotos, Emily?-pregunto tristemente mientras continuaba mirándolas.

-Las tome ayer por la noche cuando logre ver a Vegeta con...esa. Me pareció que tenias que enterarte de la verdad.-dijo mientras acariciaba el cabello de la peliazul.

-Gracias Emily.-dijo mientras levantaba la vista.

El corazón de la morena sintió una gran punzada al ver el rostro de la joven. No se merecía esto, era verdad, ella no tenia nada que ver con la venganza de Vegeta pero ella era el punto débil de él, lastimarla era el triunfo pero ¿realmente quería causar demasiado dolor por una estúpida venganza de ella y el rey Vegeta?. No debía arrepentirse, no quería arrepentirse, no ahora que logro su cometido.

-Bueno Bulma...yo...debo irme pero ¿ estarás bien?-pregunto con pena, esta vez, sincera.

-Si y gracias.- volvió a decir mientras se levantaba para acompañarla a la salida.

Bulma saludo con una falsa sonrisa a Emily y volvió a agradecerle por la "verdad". Una vez que la vio marcharse cerro la puerta y resbalo por ella mientras comenzaba a llorar amargamente. Dolor, en su alma, dolor, en su corazón. Una traición inesperada que provocaba en ella cosas que nunca sintió antes.

...

Hacia exactamente media hora que estaba sentado en el banco del parque y Bulma no se dignaba a llegar. Estaba realmente preocupado por ella quizás le había sucedido algo peligroso, su piel se erizo al pensarlo. Quizás estaba en su casa pero...¿porque no le había avisado?. No importaba que pensara el viejo Briefs, él iría a ver si su novia se encontraba bien.

-¿Donde diablos te encuentras Bulma?-maldijo preocupado mientras se dirigía a la Corporación Capsula.

...

-¿Que quieres Emily?-pregunto el mayor de los Ouji mientras firmaba unos papeles de la empresa.

-Ya esta hecho.-dijo simplemente.

-¿Que cosa?-dijo sorprendido mientras paraba con lo que estaba haciendo.

-La mocosa Briefs odia a tu hijo. Logre separarlos.-dijo un poco apenada.

-¡Eso es realmente grandioso Emily!- dijo mientras se levantaba y la estrechaba en sus brazos.

-NO ME TOQUES VEGETA.-grito enfadada.

-¿Que te sucede ahora?-pregunto sorprendido.

-No me gusta esto. Tendrías que haber visto el dolor en los ojos de Bulma cuando les mostré esas fotos. Realmente están enamorados Vegeta.- dijo tristemente.

-A mi no me interesa, eso seria un obstáculo para nuestra empresa. Vegeta no va a estar con esa mujer.-dijo seriamente.

-¿Te escuchas Vegeta? ¿Te escuchas? Hombre, es TU hijo. No se merece esto. Mira, Vegeta me lastimo mucho en el pasado pero creo que se nos esta yendo de las manos.-reflexiono la morena.

-¿No entiendes? No me importa, nada se intempondra en que yo sea el numero uno, ni siquiera mi hijo.- comenzaba a enfadarse.

-LO QUE SUCEDE ES TU NO DEJARAS QUE VEGETA SEA FELIZ PORQUE TU NO ERES FELIZ. ES HORA QUE ENTIENDAS QUE VEGETA NO CAUSO LA MUERTE DE TU ESPOSA.-grito eufórica.

-NO TE METAS EN ESO EMILY, NO LO HAGAS.-grito después de propinarle una abofeteada.

...

Estaba enfrente de la gran puerta de la Corporación. Toco el timbre una vez y nada, dos veces, tres veces y nada. Antes de que tocara una cuarta vez la puerta se abrió lentamente dejando ver a una Bulma totalmente desalineada y con restos de lagrimas en sus ojos.

-¿Que demonios haces aquí?-pregunto dejando notar su ira.

-Bu...Bulma ¿Que te sucedió?-dijo realmente preocupado.

-¿Te interesa?-pregunto sarcástica.

-¿Que? Claro que si.-dijo mientras intentaba abrazarla.

-NO ME TOQUES VEGETA, NO VUELVAS A TOCARME NUNCA. ERES UN MENTIROSO, UN MANIPULADOR, UN...un...-grito sin fuerzas mientras le aventaba las fotos a la cara.- ¿Porque Vegeta? ¿Porque me mentiste? No era necesario.- lloro.

-¿QUE DEMONIOS ES ESTO? ¿DE DONDE LO HAS SACADO? ESTO NO ES REAL BULMA, NO TE ENGAÑE.- grito exasperado mientras destrozaba una por una las fotos.

-DEJA DE MENTIRME. NO VOLVERÁS A JUGAR CONMIGO VEGETA, NO PERMITIRÉ QUE ME LASTIMES MAS.-dijo mientras le cerraba la puerta en la cara. Lloraba amargamente detrás de esa puerta mientras lo escuchaba gritar su nombre.

...

El Doctor y la Señora Briefs llegaron tarde ese día. Les pareció demasiado raro que toda la Corporación estuviera a oscuras.

-Que raro ¿no Cariño?- dijo el Dr. Briefs.

-Si, me parece raro que Bulma no este en casa.-respondió la alegre señora mientras abría la puerta de la mansión.

Al entrar, encendieron las luces y les sorprendió encontrar a su hija tirada en el suelo y sollozando. El doctor Briefs se acerco a ella y la abrazo fuertemente.

-Bulma, hija ¿que sucedió? ¿porque lloras?-pregunto tristemente.

-Quiero volver a Estados Unidos papá. Te lo ruego.-suplico llorando.

-Pero..¿porque?- se sorprendió.

-Solo quiero irme papá y cuantos antes.-continuo la peliazul.

-Esta bien Bulma, mañana mismo partes a los Estados Unidos.-dijo mientras continuaba abrazándola.

Continuara...

**N/A** _Bueno aca esta el capitulo numero 8. Las cosas se complicaron aun mas para Vegeta y Bulma. Ella esta totalmente decidida a marcharse. Prometo subir el 9 muy pronto. Gracias por sus reviews, me encanta que me escriban. Nos vemos pronto. Besos :)_


	9. Nos toca sufrir

**Los personajes de Dragon Ball no me** **pertenecen.**

* * *

><p>Hacia varios días que Vegeta no sabia absolutamente nada de Bulma, había decidido que era mejor esperar que ella se calmara para intentar arreglar las cosas. Lo que lo tenia demasiado preocupado era que Bulma no había estado asistiendo a la escuela por, exactamente, cinco días, cinco días desde que ella lo había dejado. Miraba el reloj atentamente mientras golpeaba el lápiz con el banco, a la salida de la escuela iría directamente a la Corporación Capsula, no temería para nada, le costo mucho estar con Bulma como para que una estúpida rompiera algo tan hermoso. Britney, definitivamente la detestaba. Ella había arruinado todo. La ira aumentaba al recordar...<p>

**FLASHBACK**

_Bulma no lo atendería, lo mejor era ir y hablar con la causante del hecho. Se dirigió a su casa y tomo su auto. Estaba tan enfadado que no se concentraba en manejar, varias veces estuvo a punto de chocar. Sano y salvo, llego a la casa de su ex novia, se acerco a la puerta de entrada y, serenamente, la golpeo. Pudo escuchar el "enseguida voy" que ella grito desde adentro. Al abrir la puerta, él pudo notar el pánico en sus ojos._

_-Ve...vegeta.-tartamudeo asustada- de...dej.. déjame explicarte._

_-Mira Britney, estoy muy relajado. Vine todo el camino con ganas de asfixiarte pero ahora estoy tranquilo. Empieza a hablar antes de que pierda la cabeza.-dijo muy tranquilo._

_-Yo...yo lo siento Vegeta pero...te amo y no permitiré que estés con...esa.-mintió, él sabia que mentía._

_-¿QUE RAYOS SUCEDE CONTIGO? JAMAS EN TU MISERABLE VIDA ME AMASTE. SIEMPRE ME BUSCABAS PARA UN BUEN REVOLCON Y TE IBAS ¿Y ME SALES CON QUE AHORA ME AMAS?- grito totalmente eufórico mientras caminaba de un lado a otro._

_-Lo...lo siento Vegeta.-sollozo._

_-¡BASTA DE SENTIRLO Y DIME LA VERDAD! ¿PORQUE HACES ESTO BRITNEY? ¿PORQUE TRATAS DE ALEJAR A BULMA DE MI? SE QUE NO ME AMAS ¿QUIEN DEMONIOS TE MANDA A HACER ESTO?.- continuo gritando mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a ella._

_Britney se puso demasiado nerviosa con su cercanía, sabia que no era porque le provocara cosas si no porque ella le ocultaba algo. La vio ponerse firme y dispuesta a hacer lo que mejor hacia, mentir._

_-ESCUCHA VEGETA.-lo empujo violentamente.- ME IMPORTA POCO Y NADA LO QUE TU CREAS ¿SI? YO NO VOY A PERMITIRTE ESTAR CON OTRA MUJER. ODIO A LA MALDITA PERRA Y HARÉ LO QUE ESTE A MI ALCANCE PARA ALEJARLA DE TI, ASÍ DEBA...MATARLA.-grito enfadada Britney mientras se metía dentro de su casa sin dejar que él siquiera le respondiera._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Rompió el lápiz de tanta ira pero el sonido del timbre que daba finalizada la hora lo calmo notoriamente. Tomo lo mas rápido que pudo todas sus pertenencias y casi corrió hasta su auto. Durante los cinco días, él se transportaba en auto ya que sabia por de mas que Bulma no estaría en el parque como cada mañana. ¿Quien diría que él, Vegeta Ouji, estaba...enamorado? Se sonrojo ante el pensamiento pero sabia que era cierto. Estaciono en la puerta de la Corporación Capsula, bajo y toco el timbre. Pudo ver la mirada de sorpresa que tenia la Sra Brief.

-Ve...vegeta ¿que haces aquí?-pregunto al fin.

-Necesito ver a Bulma.-pidió amablemente.

-Pues ella no esta aquí niño. Vete.- dijo el Dr. Brief apareciendo de la nada.

-¿Puedo saber donde esta?- pregunto casi suplicando.

-Ya deja de jugar Vegeta. Todos aquí sabemos que trabajas para tu estúpido padre y ya no dejare que uses a Bulma ¿entiendes? Ella ya esta demasiado dañada con lo que sea que le hiciste como para seguir sufriendo.- dijo enfadado.

-¿AUN NO LO COMPRENDE BRIEF? LO NUESTRO VA MUCHO MAS ALLÁ DE UNA SIMPLE COMPETENCIA ENTRE DOS VIEJOS INMADUROS. CON BULMA VIVÍ MUCHAS COSAS QUE NOS AYUDARON A SOBREVIVIR A TODA ESTA MIERDA QUE USTEDES CREARON ENTRE NOSOTROS. SE QUE ESTA ESTUPIDEZ DEL "ENGAÑO" FUE IDEADO POR ALGUIEN PARA PODER ALEJARME DE NO SE DONDE ESTA BULMA PERO TENGA POR SEGURO QUE LA BUSCARE DONDE SEA.-le grito enfadado mientras se marchaba.

El Dr Brief se quedo totalmente atonico y sin decir ni una sola palabra se adentro en la mansión. No le creía,no le creía ni una sola palabra. Conocía a los Ouji y sabia que eran capaces de todo. En cambio, a la Sra Brief no le tomo mas de dos segundos creer en todas las palabras del joven, corrió hasta él y lo tomo suavemente del hombro.

-Vegeta a Bulma se la llevaron a Estados Unidos.-le dijo agitada.

...

Hacia ya tres días que Bulma había llegado a los Estados Unidos. Pensaba que era una buena decisión seguir con su vida con su tía y amigos del reformatorio. Vegeta había arruinado su vida de una forma casi imperdonable, no quería verlo, no podía verlo. Todos se alegraron con la llegada de Bulma a EEUU, tenia muchísimos amigos y su tía Myrna volvió a recibirla con los brazos abiertos pero la peliazul ya no era la misma, había regresado fría, distante, orgullosa pero ninguno podía siquiera imaginarse que detrás de toda esa coraza había un corazón totalmente destrozado. Una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla. Desde que había llegado casi no había salido de su habitacion, estaba en pijama todo el día y por las noches lloraba amargamente escondida en su almohada. Se acerco a la ventana de la habitación, día lluvioso.

-¿Porque fui castigada así?-sollozo.

Recordó su celular. Lo había apagado, sabia que su padre iba a torturarla con llamadas diciéndole que había tomado una gran decisión. No quería lidiar con eso pero debía encenderlo ya que su madre le había pedido que la llamara apenas llegara. Seguramente estaba demasiado preocupada. Seco sus lagrimas y lo encendió. Miro la pantalla totalmente sorprendida, tenia cien llamadas perdidas de Vegeta, CIEN. Lloro de nuevo, lo necesitaba tanto. Iba cometer un error pero debía hacerlo, marco su numero.

-¿_Bulma?-_ le contestaron del otro lado de linea.

-¿Para que me llamas Vegeta? Ya no me tortures.-dijo mientras lloraba silenciosamente.

-_Todo fue mentira Bulma. Nunca te engañe, lo juro. No se como hicieron para tomar esas fotos pero...cree en mi, no te engañaria nunca ¿entiendes? Tu eres lo que yo quiero para mi.-_ dijo totalmente alterado.

-No me lo hagas mas difícil Vegeta. Puede que sea verdad lo que dices pero... ¿no ves que no podemos estar juntos? Nuestros padres se odian y van a hacer lo que sea para separarnos.- dijo tristemente.

_-Luchamos juntos cuatro meses ¿porque no seguir?-_ replico él.

-Vegeta tan solo llevamos cuatro meses y míranos. Tuve que marcharme para poder olvidarte y tu te enteras que todo fue un engaño, tan solo imagínate las atrocidades que pueden llegar a hacernos a medida que pase el tiempo.-explico entre lagrimas.

-_Bulma...no me_ _dejes_.-suplico con un deje de tristeza en su voz.

-Nunca debió comenzar siquiera Vegeta.- contesto de la misma manera.

-_Yo...te amo.- _le dijo.

-Ay Vegeta ya deja de torturarme, te lo ruego.-lloro de nuevo.

_-Esta bien Bulma, Adiós.-_dijo tristemente a punto de cortar.

-¡ESPERA!-grito ella.

-_¿Que sucede?-_

-Yo también te amo y ,a pesar que tengamos que terminar, juro que lo haré por toda la eternidad.-dijo tiernamente mientras cortaba la llamada.

Nuevamente volvió a recostarse sobre la cama mientras lloraba aun más. Sentía un profundo dolor en el pecho pero al fin él se atrevió a decirle que la amaba, eso valía mas para ella que cualquier otra cosa y sabia que a pesar de que ahora tuvieran que dejarse, ella creía en el destino y si su amor era verdadero, volverían a cruzarse. Sonrió ante el pensamiento.

-Te esperare.- se dijo para si misma.

Continuara...

**N/A **_Aqui traigo otro capitulo de esta historia. Gracias a las personas que se toman la molestia de leer mi fic, se que no es bueno pero hago lo que puedo. Tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible asi puedo terminarlo pronto. Besos :)_


	10. Verdades

**Los personajes de Dragon Ball no me** **pertenecen.**

* * *

><p>Luego de la llamada, Vegeta decidió volver a casa, ese día había sido agotador. Estuvo toda la tarde sentado en aquel parque tratando de asimilar la situación y tratar de tomar una decisión correcta,sin lastimar a nadie. Era tardísimo ya, el reloj marcaba que era de madrugada y lo mejor seria descansar. Entro a su casa sigilosamente, estaba todo totalmente silencioso, seguramente todos dormían. Comenzó a subir las escaleras cuando escucho ruidos en el despacho de su padre. Sigilosamente se acerco y logro ver que la puerta estaba entreabierta,miro hacia el interior. ¿Emily? ¿Que demonios hacia Emily allí? Lo mejor seria escuchar.<p>

-El plan ya esta echo Vegeta, ya no se que mas quieres de mi.-dijo un poco enfadada.

-Pues...quiero que llames a esa tal Britney y le digas que tiene la obligación de enamorar a mi mocoso. Conozco a Vegeta y se que esto de estar alejado de su "amor" no le va a durar mucho.- dijo seriamente.

-Vegeta, Bulma se fue a los Estados Unidos. Ya no hay mas nada por hacer, ella no volverá mas.-explico.

-¿Así que la mocosita se fue al extranjero de nuevo?-sonrió-Bien, eso es muy bueno pero aun así, Vegeta es capaz de ir a buscarla hasta allá.-

-Ese ya no es mi tema Vegeta. Necesito reconstruir mi vida y si tu no me liberas de ti, no podre hacerlo. Ya te pague el favor.-continuo ella.

-Emily yo te saque de la prisión. ¿No recuerdas que mataste y ultrajaste? Yo fui quien pago para que quitaran tu condena. Ahora termina el plan y estas en libertad.- respondió enfadado.

-¿COMO DEMONIOS QUIERES QUE VEGETA SE ENAMORE DE BRITNEY? TUVISTE QUE SEDARLO PARA PODER METERLA EN SU CAMA. DEJA ESTA ESTUPIDEZ VEGETA, DEJA EN PAZ A TU HIJO Y CONTINUA TU VIDA.- grito eufórica.

-NO VUELVAS A GRITARME PERRA.-dijo mientras le propinaba una bofetada.

Vegeta estaba que reventaba de ira. Las fotos, la aparición de Britney,su supuesto engaño, todo era una obra de su padre. Su propio padre lo había alejado de su novia por puro egoísmo. Echo una furia se adentro al despacho.

-Ya déjame en...-fue interrumpida.

-Eres un maldito imbécil. Agradezco haber llegado temprano para escuchar de tu boca y de la de esta miserable perra la verdad. ¿COMO DEMONIOS PUDISTE HACERME ALGO ASÍ? TENDRÍA QUE MATARTE POR QUERER ARRUINAR MI VIDA-grito mientras lo tomaba de la camisa.

-Es..espera, pu..puedo explicarlo.-dijo asustado.´

-¿QUE CARAJO QUIERES EXPLICAR? ME SEPARASTE DE BULMA SOLAMENTE POR GANAR UNA ESTÚPIDA COMPETENCIA. INVENTASTE Y METISTE GENTE DE AFUERA SOLAMENTE PARA SER MEJOR.-continuo mientras lo zarandeaba.

-YA SUÉLTAME ESTÚPIDO.-se soltó el rey.-ESTO VA MUCHO MAS ALLÁ DE MI COMPETENCIA CON BRIEF. ADEMAS DE QUERER SER EL MEJOR, TU TE MERECÍAS ESTO VEGETA. TU ROBASTE MI FELICIDAD CUANDO MATASTE A TU MADRE.-le devolvió.

-Yo no mate a mi madre y ella no tiene nada que ver con todo esto. Escúchame bien porque no volveré a repetirlo, iré a buscar a Bulma y te aseguro que si intentas hacer algo para perjudicarla, lo pasaras muy mal. Puedes continuar con tu juegito de "Soy el mejor" con el viejo Brief pero no nos metan en sus estupideces.-dijo mientras lo empujaba levemente y se retiraba enfadado del lugar.

El rey Vegeta miro a Emily muy asustada a un costado del escritorio. El plan se había arruinado y todo por no escuchar a Vegeta llegar. Pero si su hijo creía que todo estaba terminado pues estaba equivocado, idearía un nuevo plan y esta vez si que no permitiría ningún error. Sonrió malvadamente.

...

Bulma estaba aun un poco triste, se había acostado hacia ya varias horas pero no podía conciliar el sueño. Le dolía demasiado tener que estar lejos de su casa. Es verdad, había vivido en New York por mas de cinco años pero cuando conoció a Vegeta su vida dio un completo giro, era mucho mas que su primer amor, era su mejor amigo, su compañero en el dolor, él la ayudo a abandonar la soledad y, por mucho que adorara a su tía, lo que mas quería en ese momento era estar con él, con Vegeta. Lloraba en silencio y trato de reponerse cuando la puerta de la habitacion se abrió. Era Myrna, lentamente se acerco a la cama y le dio un suave abrazo a Bulma.

-¿Que sucede mi amor?-pregunto entristecida- Ya dime porque te encuentras así.-

-No te preocupes tía. Juro que con el tiempo lograre reponerme.-sollozo.

-Tu sabes que puedes confiar en mi ¿porque no me cuentas?-pregunto.

-Lo se... pero es que... es complicado.-dijo secándose las lagrimas mientras se separaba del abrazo.

-Yo lo comprenderé Bulma.-insistió con una sonrisa.

-Estoy enamorada tía pero es un amor demasiado imposible, por eso estoy aquí, necesito olvidarlo.-lloro nuevamente.

-Mi cielo-acaricio su mejilla-no existe un amor imposible, a lo mejor ese niño no te hace caso porque aun no te conoce bien pero no debes precipitarte a los...

-No tía, estuvimos juntos por cuatro meses y ,antes de la relación, fuimos muy amigos.-interrumpió a Myrna.

-¿Entonces cual fue el problema?-pregunto confundida.

-El odio, el odio entre nuestros padres nos separa.-dijo tristemente.

-Bulma ¿quien es el chico?-pregunto con sospecha.

-Vegeta, Vegeta Ouji.-

-Ay hijita, tu sabias cuantos problemas tenia tu padre con el Rey ¿Porque justo de su hijo fuiste a enamorarte?-pregunto.

-No lo elegí, juro que no lo elegí pero al conocerlo me enamore de él y nos querían separar, todo el tiempo, por eso volví.-lloro.

-Mira Bulmita, se que lo amas y seguramente él a ti pero realmente lo que mejor puedes hacer es olvidar a ese chico. No es una buena influencia en tu vida y solo te causara daño. Es doloroso, lo entiendo pero si quieres ver feliz a tu padre, lo mejor es olvidar este capricho mi amor.-dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama y besaba su mejilla para luego marcharse de la habitacion.

Bulma lloraba amargamente, nadie siquiera se tomaba la molestia en comprenderla. Era mucho mas que obvio que su tía Myrna estaría a favor de su padre, eran hermanos pero en ese momento necesitaba consuelo, alguien que le dijera "Si Bulma si amas a Vegeta no dudes que algún día estarán juntos". Ella necesitaba frases que le dieran valor para seguir, no para seguir causando dolor. Se arropo hasta la cabeza y trato de dormir mientras pensaba _"Él no es un capricho, yo lo amo"_.

...

El rey Vegeta se encontraba sentado en medio de la oscuridad de su despacho, sentado en un amplio sillón y degustando la tercera botella de vino. ¿Había lagrimas en sus ojos? Si, eran lagrimas pero no estaba claro si era por dolor ya que detrás de esas lagrimas se lograba divisar un enfadado rostro o quizás... serian lagrimas por tanta soledad. Se seco bruscamente las lagrimas mientras recordaba...

**FLASHBACK**

_Era un día como cualquier otra en la casa de los Ouji. Cada tarde se sentaban bajo un gran árbol en medio del __jardín, Kaila preparaba un gran banquete y los tres armaban un picnic allí. Eran muy felices juntos, Kaila, Vegeta y junior, como le decían al pequeño niño de cinco años que corría por los alrededores de la casa. Se podía notar el amor que había entre Kaila y Vegeta, se amaron desde el primer momento y, a pesar de los obstáculos, siguieron luchando por su amor y la prueba de ello era su primer hijo, el pequeño Vegeta. _

_-Oye Vegeta ¿a donde crees que fue Junior?-pregunto preocupada._

_-Tranquilízate, debe estar por ahí correteando o jugando con barro.-dijo mientras la abrazaba dulcemente por la espalda._

_-¿Sabias que cada día te amo mas Vegeta?- dijo tiernamente mientras tomaba su rostro._

_-Lose y te agradezco por eso.- le dio un suave beso en los labios._

_Cuando terminaron el beso, Kaila pudo divisar al pequeño Vegeta jugando con sus muñecos en medio del asfalto. Le dio otra suave beso para luego decirle que iría a buscar a Vegeta antes de que algo malo sucediera. Kaila comenzó a acercarse a su hijo lentamente mientras él la miraba con una dulce sonrisa._

_-Vegeta, hijo ven aquí.-dijo desde el portón de entrada._

_-Esta bien mami.- respondió mientras comenzaba a juntar sus juguetes._

_Kaila le sonreía dulcemente mientras veía a su hijo pero de la nada pudo divisar que venia un auto a toda velocidad e iba directamente hacia su hijo, estaba en shock y al son del grito de "VEGETA" ella salto sin pensarlo dos veces empujando a su hijo. El auto la arrollo y la muerte fue al acto. Vegeta corrió a penas escucho el grito y la imagen lo impacto. Su hijo llorando a los gritos, un hombre pidiendo disculpas y su mujer...su mujer tiraba en medio de la calle y...muerta. Aquel día fue el final de todo._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Entre lagrimas y rabia, arrojo la copa de vino contra la pared mientras caía de rodillas al piso llorando como un niño pequeño. Nadie nunca podía haber visto al Rey llorando de esa forma, se notaba el dolor que sentía pero lo mas triste es el odio que sentía por su único hijo. Cegado por el dolor, lo creía el culpable de la muerte de Kaila.

-Me las pagaras Vegeta, juro que me las pagaras.- lloro.

...

Vegeta se había escapado de su casa. Necesitaba hablar con la Sra Brief y por suerte ya había quedado con ella en encontrarse en el parque. Estaba ansioso porque llegara, era muy urgente para él. Se alegro al verla llegar.

-Vegeta ¿para que querías verme hijo?-pregunto amigablemente.

-Sra Brief mañana parto a Estados Unidos, necesito que me diga donde vive Bulma. Iré a buscarla para traerla de regreso.-pidió.

-Bulma esta en New York, en la casa de su tía Myrna. Yo te daré las indicaciones por teléfono cuando llegues. Myrna vive cerca del aeropuerto.- explico la rubia.

-Esta bien, muchas gracias.-dijo con las intenciones de marcharse.

-Espera Vegeta. Debes tener cuidado, Myrna es hermana de mi esposo y lo mas seguro es que le cuente de ti. No dejes que ella te vea con Bulma-suplico.

-Eso haré-prometió mientras volvía a su casa para preparar todo.

La Sra Brief sonrió alegremente.

-Vamos Vegeta, se que traerás a mi niña de nuevo.-

Continuara...

**N/A **_Hooooooola gente :). Aquí estoy, actualizando lo mas rápido que puedo. Este capitulo se me hizo muy largo jaja pero queria aclarar algunas dudas. Gracias por todos sus comentarios, me dan muchos animos a seguir con la historia. Espero que el fic sea de su agrado, realmente hago lo que puedo y escribo lo que siento. Cuidense y dejenme su opinion. Besos :)_


	11. El reencuentro

**Los personajes de Dragon Ball no me** **pertenecen.**

* * *

><p>-¿Hola?-contesto Bulma alegremente.<p>

-_Hijita, soy mama. ¿Como has estado mi amor?-_ respondió de igual manera.

-Mamá discúlpame por no haberte llamado. He estado demasiado ocupada desempacando y reintegrandome en la escuela.-dijo mientras comenzaba a merendar con su tía que la miraba sonriente.

-_Esta bien hija, te he llamado porque te tengo una sorpresa.-_

-¿Cual es mamá?-pregunto curiosa.

-_Estoy aquí en EEUU.-_ soltó sin mas.

-¿DE VERDAD?-grito emocionada.

-_Si, si pero no le cuentes nada a tu tía porque quiero sorprenderla jiji. Mi cielo estoy en el Central Park junto a la gran fuente, ven a buscarme.-_pidió.

-Esta bien mamá, salgo para allá.-dijo alegremente mientras se levantaba de la silla dispuesta a irse.

-ESPERA BULMA-grito su tía- ¿Donde vas amor?

-Eh...mamá me ha enviado unas fotos de...la familia y debo ir a buscarlas al correo.-mintió.

-Pero Bulma ¿no quieres que te acompañe?-le dijo.

-No te preocupes tía, termina de merendar, adiós.- le dio un beso en la mejilla y se marcho.

No le gustaba mentir pero todo fuera por su mamá. Estaba sumamente feliz, su madre había llegado para visitarla. Tenía tantas cosas que contarle. Estaba recomenzando su vida, mismos amigos, misma escuela, misma alegría. Ya estaba superando ciertas cosas, no es que hubiera olvidado esos cinco meses que había pasado en la Capital pero lo mejor para su vida era continuar, conocer a alguien nuevo y vaya que lo haría. Sonrió. Ya estaba llegando, hacía solamente quince días que no veía a su madre y ya la estaba extrañando. Al llegar al parque se acerco felizmente a la gran fuente donde,supuestamente,estaba su madre esperándola pero nadie nunca va a poder explicar lo sorprendida que estaba cuando lo vio. Vegeta estaba allí,con un traje negro y una rosa, se veía realmente hermoso. Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas al verlo acercarse a ella, se dio cuenta que lo extraño mucho mas de lo que se hubiese imaginado cuando sintió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, haciéndole la invitación a un abrazo al cual correspondió al instante.

-Vegeta-sollozo- ¿Que haces aquí?

-¿No lo entiendes aun Bulma?-pregunto mientras se escondía en su cuello.

-¿Que debo entender?-pregunto entre llanto.

-Que no van a poder alejarme de ti.- la miro a los ojos dulcemente.

-Nosotros no podemos estar juntos Vegeta.-dijo tristemente.

-Si que podemos.-dijo dulcemente mientras le entregaba la rosa.

-Vegeta...- lloro de nuevo oliendo la rosa.

-No llores. No dudes de mí, he venido a buscarte para que vuelvas conmigo.-pidió.

-No, no, no puedo.-respondió.

-¿Porque?-pregunto sorprendido.

-Porque no Vegeta ¿sabes cuanto me costo poder volver a sonreír? ¿Quieres que vuelva para que ambos suframos? No.-dijo.

-Te necesito.- soltó sin mas.

Eso fue todo lo que tubo que decir para que ella saltara a sus brazos y le diera un beso. No un beso apasionado, no un beso de compromiso, un beso tierno, dulce. Un beso que le demostraba al otro cuanto lo había extrañado, un beso que derrochaba amor. Vegeta abrazaba su pequeña cintura y ella tomaba sus mejillas. No quería caer, Bulma tenia que decirle que se fuera, que estaba bien pero ella lo amaba y lo necesitaba. Podrían haberse besado toda una eternidad pero la falta de aire los obligo a separarse. Chocaron sus frentes mientras las respiraciones de ambos se mezclaban por tanta cercanía.

- Te pedí que no me torturaras.-dijo como una suplica.

-No te torturo solo quiero que recapacites.-dijo él.

-Es que no hay nada que pensar Vegeta.- se separo del abrazo y se sentó junto a la fuente.

-Me dejaste Bulma, me dejaste cuando sé que me amas.-reprochó mientras se sentaba junto a ella.

-¿Y que querías que hiciera? Esa tal Emily fue a mi casa a llevarme unas fotos donde salias revolcándote con otra. Dijiste que todo fue una farsa armada por tu padre y te creo, pero dime... ¿Que hubieses echo tu al ver eso?- dijo.

-Creer en ti.- aseguro.

-Ay Vegeta por Dios! ¿Realmente hubieses creído en mi? No seas ingenuo. Te conozco y conozco el carácter que tienes. Literalmente, me hubieses matado.-dijo ella alterada.

-NI SIQUIERA ME DEJASTE EXPLICAR BULMA.- gritó él al sentirse ofendido.

-VEGETA POR FAVOR, ME SENTÍ USADA POR TI. ESA MUJER FUE A DECIRME QUE TU SOLAMENTE QUERÍAS TODOS LOS PROYECTOS DE LA FABRICA Y ENCIMA ME TRAE FOTOS LA MUY PERRA.-le gritó también mientras caminaba de un lado a otro.

-TÚ SIEMPRE TE PRECIPITAS A LAS COSAS BULMA. SIEMPRE HACES LO QUE QUIERES, NO ERES LO SUFICIENTE VALIENTE PARA ENFRENTAR LAS COSAS MUJER. EN VEZ DE PEDIRME UNA MALDITA EXPLICACIÓN, TE FUISTE. QUE MADURA ¿NO?- replicó él enfadado.

-¿A QUE DIABLOS VINISTE? ¿A REPROCHARME? HAZME UN FAVOR Y VETE.- continuo gritándole mientras comenzaba a irse.

Vegeta se quedó pensativo mientras la veía irse. ¿Que demonios estaba haciendo? Había ido a New York, con ayuda de su suegra, para buscar a Bulma, no para pelearse con ella o reprocharle cosas. Corrió tras ella y la tomo de la cintura mientras depositaba un suave beso en su cuello.

-Perdóname Bulma, enserio.-suplico él.

Ella volteo y lo abrazo fuertemente. Las lagrimas hacían su aparición nuevamente, estaba demasiado sensible, sorprendida, dolida y feliz. La mezcla de emociones era sumamente rara. Lo odiaba por ir a buscarla y alterar su rutina pero lo amaba, lo amaba por el simple hecho de estar ahí por ella.

-Te amo.-susurró suavemente él.

-Y yo a ti.-contesto ella depositando un suave beso en su mejilla.

Vegeta la tomo de la mano y ambos caminaron lentamente hasta la fuente. Volvieron a sentarse ahí, se miraban dulcemente. Él acariciaba su mejilla, ella acariciaba una de sus manos. Bulma estaba conociendo una faceta de Vegeta nunca antes vista, pero le agrada y no podía negarlo. Le sonrió tiernamente y él le dio un suave beso en los labios, un beso corto pero más dulce que cualquier otro que alguna vez hubiese recibido. Y pensar que había ido a aquel parque esperando encontrar a su madre. Abrió los ojos como platos ¿Y su madre donde estaba? La dejo sola. Se levanto bruscamente de la fuente y comenzó a caminar rápidamente, sorprendiendo a Vegeta.

-Bulma ¿Donde vas?-pregunto siguiéndola.

-Debo buscar a mi madre Vegeta, me dijo que estaría aquí pero me olvide de ella.-dijo desesperada.

-Jajaja espera Bulma ven.-rió divertido él mientras la veía buscar.

-No es para nada gracioso Vegeta, mi madre ha de estar perdida por ahí.-dijo ella un poco enfadada.

-Jajaja Tu madre no está aquí mujer.-explico el azabache.

-¿Qué?- dijo ella deteniéndose en seco.

-Es todo mentira Bulma. Ella te dijo eso para que vinieras al parque, queríamos que fuera una sorpresa.-dijo mientras la tomaba por la cintura.

-Claro, debí haberlo imaginado por eso quería que mi tía no se enterara de nada, para que no me acompañará aquí. No puedo creerlo, son dos mentirosos.-dijo sonriente ella mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello.

-Igual me dijo que te envía muchos besos.-dijo dándole un rápido beso en los labios.

-Oh la extraño tanto.-dijo melancólica.

-Vuelve conmigo a la Capital.-pidió nuevamente.

-Vegeta no puedo, no puedo volver, ni estar contigo. Nuestros padres continuaran con esta estúpida guerra. Vuelve tú y consigue a una mujer que tu padre acepte.-respondió tristemente.

-Estas loca, tu eres mi mujer.-dijo serio.

-Yo soy tuya para siempre pero no podemos estar juntos, Vegeta. Vivir aquí ya es demasiado difícil para mí, no me pidas que vuelva.-

-Esta bien Bulma.-se resigno.-No estaremos juntos, te lo prometo pero necesito dos cosas.

-¿Que cosas?.- pregunto curiosa.

-Vuelve a la Corporación Capsula, vuelve con tu madre, te echa de menos. No estaremos juntos pero vuelve.-suplico.

-Esta bien, volveré.-sonrió.

-Gracias.-volvió a besarla.

-¿Y cual es la otra cosa que necesitas de mí?-pregunto sonriente.

-Una noche juntos.-pidió seriamente.

-¿QUÉ?-grito en sorpresa.

-Una noche Bulma, solo una noche.-insistió.

-Ay Vegeta, no...no...me parece que...-fue interrumpida.

-Quiero que hagamos el amor solo una vez, tan solo una vez para poder soportar todo esto Bulma.-suplico.

-Yo...yo...-titubeó totalmente sonrojada.

-Si no quieres, solo dímelo. Yo lo...

-No, esta bien pero ¿Como haremos? Di...digo ¿do..donde nos veremos?-pregunto con la mirada baja.

-Ve esta noche al hotel Washington que está aquí a dos cuadras, pregunta por mí y dejaré una llave para que puedas subir ¿Sí?- dijo él.

-Es...esta bien.-respondió ella aun sonrojada.

-Escúchame Bulma.-le tomo el rostro suavemente.-No te sientas presionada, pase lo que pase solo quiero que estemos juntos esta noche. Si no estas preparada para recibirme,yo lo entenderé pero pasa esta noche conmigo, así sea durmiendo, lo único que quiero es sentir que te tengo.-dijo el dulcemente.

-Tú siempre me tuviste Vegeta, no lo dudes.-dijo acariciando sus manos.

-No importa que pase, nadie nunca podrá matar esto que siento. Ahora ve a tu casa, tu tía debe estar preocupada.-

-Esta bien mi amor.-le dijo tiernamente.

-¿Nos vemos esta noche?-pregunto él.

-Claro que sí.-dijo segura.

Volvieron a besarse y luego Vegeta la acompaño hasta la avenida para que tomara un taxi. Atraves del transparente vidrio, ella le susurró un "_te amo"._Una vez que la vio irse, Vegeta se marcho feliz al hotel en el que se alojaba. Ninguno se imaginaba que les esperaba una gran noche juntos.

Continuara...

**N/A **_. Volví gente. Como habrán leído este capitulo es solo VxB jaja. Espero que le haiga gustado tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo. Gracias por sus reviews. Me alegra muchísimo que les agrade la historia. No dejen de :)_


	12. Demostración de amor

**Los personajes de Dragon Ball no me** **pertenecen.**

**Advertencia este capitulo contiene un leve Lime. Queda en ustedes leer o no. Una vez dicho todo, a leer. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

><p>Bulma entro a su casa con una felicidad que podía notarse en sus poros. Era tarde, debía prepararse y marcharse al hotel pero ¿que le diría a su tía? Necesitaba una excusa con urgencia y ahí la vio a ella, su mejor amiga de cinco años, Milk. Ella siempre era su cómplice en todo ¿porque no lo haría esta vez?. Sonrió al verla sentada hablando alegremente con Myrna.<p>

-Bulmita has vuelvo.-dijo alegremente su tía dándole un sorbo al té que tenia en su mano.

-Sí tía, perdón por la demora. ¡Hola Milk!-respondió ella felizmente.

-¡Hola amiga!-saludo la pelinegra efusivamente.

-Bulma, Milk a venido a verte, desde hace rato esta esperándote ¿donde estabas?-pregunto curiosa.

-Ah...pues...eh...el correo,si, el correo. No encontraron las fotos que mamá envió, me tuvieron de aquí para allá pero dijeron que apenas llegaran me llamarían.-mintió nerviosa.

-¡Oh que lastima amor! pero no te preocupes, ya te llamarán. Quédate con Milk, iré a preparar la cena.-dijo mientras se iba a la cocina.

-Bulma te conozco, yo no me creeré ese verso de que estuviste en el correo ¿Donde has estado?.-susurro segura Milk.

-Oh Milk, a ti si que no puedo mentirte.-respondió sonrojada.

-Dime, dime.-suplicó.

-¿Recuerdas cuando te conté sobre Vegeta?-pregunto la peliazul.

-Ah si, tu novio ¿que sucede con él?.-pregunto aun mas curiosa.

-Vino a buscarme, está aquí y quiere que vaya a su hotel esta noche-volvió a susurrar Bulma.

Milk gritó emocionada.

-¡Cállate Milk! te lo suplico-rogó- Mi tía no debe enterarse. Necesito que me ayudes, por favor-

-Sí, Bulma, sí. Lo que sea para ayudarte a estar con tu amor-dijo sonriente.

-Milk ¿te quedas a cenar?-preguntó Myrna apareciendo de la nada por el umbral de la puerta que da al living.

-No, disculpe Myrna pero debemos irnos. A eso había venido, a buscar a Bulma porque esta noche tenemos una cena en la escuela y en cuanto pude vine a avisarle.-mintió la pelinegra.

-Oh Bulma ¿iras?-preguntó.

-Eh...sí tía, son mis amigos y quiero verlos a todos.-sonrió falsamente.

-Esta bien amor ¿quieres que pase por ti?-

-No se preocupe Myrna, Bulma se quedará a dormir en casa ¿verdad?-la miró.

-Claro que sí.-dijo ella con una gran sonrisa.

-Esta bien Bulma, ve.-dijo mientras volvía irse a la cocina.

Alegremente, ambas sonrieron mientras se abrazaban muy fuerte. Bulma le agradeció y subió a su habitación por sus cosas. Todavía le quedaba mucho tiempo, iría a lo de Milk y se prepararía allí para poder irse.

...

Estaba entrando al hotel, a simple vista podía observar que era demasiado lujoso. Las paredes de un color blanco brilloso y la alfombra negra aterciopelada, le daba un toque demasiado fino, sin decir que los sillones y mesas, combinaban. Asombrada por tanta belleza, se acercó lentamente a la recepción.

-Miss Goodnight How I can help?-le preguntó un hombre con un fino traje negro.

-Hello, I'm looking for Vegeta Ouji- respondió ella amablemente.

-Are you Bulma Brief?-preguntó el recepcionista.

-Yes, I am.-

-Oh, Miss Brief. Mr. Ouji is waiting for her, here I leave a key to go up, floor 3, room 214.- dijo alegremente entregandolé una llave.

-Great, thank you very much- respondió ella mientras se dirigía al ascensor.

Bulma estaba demasiado nerviosa, se miraba en un espejo cuerpo entero que había en el ascensor. Se había alaciado el cabello y su flequillo. Llevaba puesto un coqueto vestido de strapples de taffeta color negro,con un lazo al lado izquierdo y con un detalle recogido en la parte de la falda. Podía mostrar su esbelto cuerpo. Sus firmes pechos y su cintura pequeña era lo que seguramente más llamaría la atención. Sus largas y hermosas piernas estaban al descubierto, y dejaban paso a un par de zapatos de plataforma negros con un moño. Sin dudas se había vestido exageradamente y le daría vergüenza presentarse ante Vegeta vestida así pero si por la mañana no volvía así a casa, su tía sospecharía. La puerta del ascensor se abrió y dejo ver un gran pasillo, comenzó a caminar lentamente buscando la puerta indicada. Al encontrarla, utilizó la llave para abrirla, el lugar estaba todo oscuro,entró sigilosamente.

-¿Vegeta?-llamó.

No obtuvo respuesta.

-¿Donde estas Vegeta?- insistió.

Estaba comenzando a desesperarse, pensaba que no había nadie pero, cuando menos lo espero, la luz iluminó todo el lugar. Al fin pudo ver la habitación, era hermosa, tenía un pequeño living, una cocina y una gran puerta de vidrio, la cual daba al balcón. Y allí estaba él, el amor de su vida, parado junto a la puerta, la miraba de pies a cabeza, seguramente no se esperaba que ella fuera vestida así, ya que el solamente llevaba unos jeans color azul, estaba con el dorso desnudo y totalmente descalzo. Ella se sonrojo, había ido muy formal.

-Yo...-titubeó avergonzada.

-Estas hermosa Bulma-dijo seriamente acercándose a ella.

-Lo siento, yo...yo no quise...venir así-continuó.

-¿Porque no? Realmente estas hermosa, nunca antes te vi así- dijo dulcemente mientras la tomaba por la cintura y la jalaba hacia él.

-P-p-perdón...-dijo nerviosa ante la cercanía-le dije a mi tía que i-iba a una cena en la escuela y ella me eligió...la..la ropa-

-¿Perdón? Por favor Bulma, para mí es un privilegio-dijo seductor mientras depositaba un suave beso en su mejilla.

-Yo, yo...-volvió a titubear.

-¿Porque estas nerviosa? No te preocupes, yo no haré nada que tu no quieras-le dijo mientras acariciaba su rostro.

-Esto me pone nerviosa, yo nunca te había visto así y...y...-trató de explicar sonrojada.

-Si quieres voy a ponerme una camiseta para...-

-¡NO!-grito ella al verlo irse a la habitación-quiero decir, no Vegeta, es tu comodidad-

-Jajajaja-rió- ven aquí y besame-pidió.

Ella camino muy sonriente hasta él y se colgó de su cuello mientras comenzaba a besarlo lentamente. Vegeta la abrazo fuertemente por la cintura y la apretó lo mas que pudo a él. Se amaban y lo sabían, se necesitaban mas de lo que necesitaban cualquier otra cosa. El beso dejo de ser tierno para dar paso a uno apasionado, Vegeta se recostó sobre la pared mientras acariciaba la espalda de Bulma suavemente. Ella enredaba el cabello de su amado entre sus dedos y se acercó aun mas a él. Vegeta la alejo de pronto tomándola por sorpresa, estaban muy agitados y con los labios hinchados por el beso.

-¿Que pasa Vegeta?-pregunto ella un poco triste.

-No puedo Bulma, no puedo-dijo agitado.

-¿Que no puedes? Solo es un beso-continuó ella mientras se acercaba a él nuevamente.

-Basta-susurró

-Tranquilo mi amor- le dijo mientras comenzaba a besar el lovulo de su oreja.

-No...me...provoques-pidió mientras la alejaba lentamente.

-¿Porque me evitas?- pregunto con un deje de tristeza.

-Porque si sigues con esto te voy a arrancar la ropa y te haré mía- le respondió.

Bulma se sonrojo notoriamente y agachó la cabeza. Es verdad, ella lo estaba provocando y eso que ella nunca era la que tomaba la iniciativa pero lo amaba y quería estar con él, solo con él. Volvió a mirarlo cuando sintió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y su cabeza apoyada levemente en su hombro. Él era demasiado tierno con ella y no quería a otro hombre en su vida. Le correspondió el abrazo.

-Hazlo-susurró en su oído.

-¿Qué?-respondió Vegeta separándose levemente de ella.

-Quiero que me arranques la ropa y me hagas el amor-volvió a responder segura mientras acariciaba su rostro.

Vegeta le sonrió muy coquetamente mientra la besaba con mucho pasión. Ella le pidió que estén juntos y él no se lo negaría. La necesitaba y necesitaba sentir su cuerpo, así fuera una única vez. Le acariciaba la espalda con dulzura mientras sentía que Bulma acariciaba su nuca y cabello con mucha demanda. La levanto de las nalgas y enredo sus piernas en su cintura. Ella suspiro en su boca. Entre besos y caricias casi desesperadas, llegaron a la habitación. Vegeta se acercó a la cama y allí depositó a Bulma suavemente, se recostó sobre ella y la miro con una dulzura que nunca nadie podría explicar.

-¿Estas segura de esto Bulma?-preguntó.

-Deja de preguntar y besame-dijo ella tomándolo por el cuello y besándolo nuevamente.

Bulma estaba nerviosa pero debía calmarse y hacer las cosas tranquila. No estaba mal lo que estaba haciendo, solo deseaba entregarse por completo al hombre que amaba. Suspiro cuando sintió los labios de Vegeta vagar por su cuello y sus manos comenzaban a bajar, lentamente, el cierre de su vestido. Estaba quedandosé atrás, entonces quiso quitar el pantalón de él pero dos fuertes manos se lo impidieron.

-Todo a su tiempo-dijo mientras continuaba quitando el vestido.

Deslizo la prenda por completo y la arrojo al piso, la observo de pies a cabeza, llevaba una lencería negra que resaltaba su piel blanca. Simplemente, esa mujer era hermosa, agradecía a la vida que la pudiera tener allí,con él. Sonrió divertido al ver como cubría su rostro con sus manos. Volvió a recostarse sobre ella y lamió su mejilla.

-Tranquila mi amor, eres hermosa- le dijo tiernamente.

Los minutos fueron pasando y ya ninguno de los dos llevaba nada puesto. Bulma estaba que se moría de vergüenza, él tan solo quería que ella lo disfrutará. Comenzó a besar cada rincón de su cuerpo y ella le respondía con su nombre entre gemidos y jadeos. Su nombre nunca se había escuchado mas hermoso. Otra vez subió por su cuerpo para encontrarse con sus pechos, volvió a degustarlos suavemente.

-Oh Vegeta-gimió ella.

Era realmente hermoso lo que estaba sintiendo y no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fueran sus besos y sus caricias. Estaba experimentando un placer no conocido pero se asusto mucho cuando él separo lentamente sus piernas y se posiciono en su entrada.

-Es...espera Vegeta-pidió agitada.

-¿Quieres que me detenga?-preguntó él acariciando su mejilla.

-No, solo que yo...yo...he...yo...nunca..eh-

-Tranquila, lo sé. Prometo ser cuidadoso-dijo mientras volvía a besarla suavemente.

Entró lentamente en ella y rápidamente paso la barrera de su virginidad. Un gritó de dolor se escucho en toda la habitación, él la abrazo fuertemente mientras la escuchaba sollozar en su oído. Esperaría a que ella le dijera que estaba lista para seguir, la beso tiernamente y acaricio su cabello mientras tanto.

-Continua-pidió ella ya casi recuperada.

Vegeta comenzó a empujar nuevamente, empezó con embestiadas lentas para calmar del todo el dolor de su compañera. A medida que se acostumbró, ella comenzó a gemir y a pedirle por más. Vegeta al escucharla comenzó a empujar rápido y profundo, causando espasmos en ella. Se besaban y se acariciaban con locura mientras él entraba y salía de la intimidad de Bulma. Ya casi no podían más, él ahogaba los gritos de ellas con besos, ella le mordía los labios cada vez que él gruñía su nombre. Sin siquiera esperarlo, el placer la golpeo fuertemente y gritó anunciando su orgasmo.

-Oh Vegeta, te amo-susurró en su oído agitada.

Eso hizo que él explotara y cayera sobre ella respirando con dificultad. No podía moverse, estaba sumamente agotado. Como pudo, salió de ella y se hizo a un costado, la atrajo hacia él y la abrazo fuertemente. Tapo con la sabana sus cuerpos desnudos.

-Yo también te amo y espero que no te arrepientas de esto- respondió Vegeta en su susurró mientras acariciaba su cabello.

-Nunca-le contesto ella mientras se dormía lentamente.

Estaba tan agotada, lo sabía. Lo mejor para ambos seria dormir, tuvieron una noche maravillosa y era necesario que recobraran la energía. Sonrió al recordar los hechos de hace unos instantes, estaba muy feliz. Sin darse cuenta, él también cayó dormido.

Continuara...

**N/A **_.Pues aquí traje el capitulo. Es la primera vez que escribo un Lime y no se como quedo pero espero que les guste. Gracias por sus reviews, me hacen muy feliz y no dejen de escribirme. Pronto volveré con el próximo capitulo. Besos :)_


	13. El ultimo dia

**Los personajes de Dragón Ball no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p>Cada noche, durante la ultima semana, ella tenia una excusa para irse. Myrna siempre le creía pero ella ni se imaginaba que su sobrina pasaba las noches en el hotel del amor de su vida. Habían decidido aprovechar el tiempo en EEUU y al llegar a la capital todo habría terminado entre ellos. Dolía, dolía demasiado pero sabían que el amor que se tenían era inagotable y esperarían que el destino les regalara otra oportunidad. Pero tenían el hermoso regalo de amanecer juntos, desnudos y envueltos en una sabana, justo como se encontraban en ese momento. Ella estaba recostada en el pecho de Vegeta,que se encontraba dormido, y dulcemente lo acariciaba mientras secaba una lagrima que vagaba por su mejilla. Por la tarde volverían a la Capital del Oeste y hasta allí llegaría todo, deberían alejarse y tratar de soportar la distancia. Vegeta sintió su pecho un poco húmedo y despertó, encontró a Bulma recostada sobre él y se percato de su llanto.<p>

-¿Que paso mujer?-pregunto serio acariciando su rostro.

-Nada Vegeta-respondió indiferente.

-Sabes que odio cuando me mientes-insistió él.

-Es solo que...no quiero volver, no quiero alejarme de ti. No voy a poder- lloro ella mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente.

-Pero no llores Bulma. Tenemos que soportarlo, es mejor estar lejos del otro- dijo mientras secaba sus lagrimas y le sonreía.

-Viniste aquí pidiéndome que vuelva contigo y ahora ¿no quieres?-pregunto confundida y dolida.

-Es lo mejor para ambos-dijo serio.

-Me siento usada-dijo fríamente mientras se levantaba de la cama y comenzaba a vestirse.

-¿Que? ¿Porque dices eso Bulma?-pregunto confundido por sus palabras.

-No, por nada- dijo mientras se ponía sus zapatillas y comenzaba a marcharse.

-¡ESPERA BULMA!-grito mientras la corría desnudo.

-¿Que?-volteo mirándolo fríamente.

-¿Que rayos te sucede ahora?-pregunto.

-Pues...primero vienes aquí con un traje que te queda infartante, me regalas una rosa, me pides volver contigo, te digo que no, aceptas mi decisión pero suplicas por mi virginidad, te la entrego y ahora que estoy totalmente dispuesta a que continuemos con nuestra relación dices "lo mejor es estar lejos del otro". No te entiendo Vegeta-le dijo mientras secaba una lagrima de su mejilla.

-Esto lo habíamos hablado antes ¿Que no entiendes Bulma?- insistió él.

-¿Porque luego de acostarte conmigo ya no quieres que estemos juntos?-sollozo con la cabeza gacha.

-Detente tan solo un momento. Imagino que no quieres decir que aproveche la oportunidad para tener sexo sin compromiso ¿verdad?- dijo dolido.

Ella no respondió, ni lo miro. Eso confirmo su duda.

-BULMA POR FAVOR! NO PUEDO CREER QUE REALMENTE PIENSES ESO-grito enfadado- VIAJE HASTA AQUÍ POR TI, ME VESTÍ CON UN ESTÚPIDO TRAJE POR TI, TE DIJE QUE TE AMABA CUANDO SABES CUANTO ME CUESTA EXPRESARME, ME REBAJE A SER ROMÁNTICO POR TI ¿Y LO ÚNICO QUE TU PUEDES PENSAR ES QUE VINE DE TAN LEJOS SOLO PARA UNOS CUANTOS POLVOS?

Estaba dolido, demasiado dolido. Se había vuelto un completo cursi por ella, había echo cosas inimaginables por ella ¿y ella dudaba de él?. Si Bulma no confiaba en él, no quería seguir con esa relación. La vio llorar mirando el suelo, él no podía decirle nada, siempre desconfiaba de él y seria muy difícil luchar por algo cuando ella no cree en sus palabras. Iría a vestirse y luego se marcharía, pero la vio, soltó un gran llanto y corrió hasta él. Lo abrazo fuertemente en su oido sollozaba un débil _"perdóname mi amor". _Vegeta tomo su rostro y comenzó a besarla dulcemente.

-No seas tan tonta Bulma, jamás hubiese intentado tenerte si no te amara- le dijo mientras secaba el resto de lagrimas con su mano.

-Yo...soy demasiado insegura-dijo tristemente.

-Me duele que estés arrepentida de haber echo el amor conmigo-dijo un poco triste.

-No, no...no me arrepentí Vegeta. Todas las veces fueron hermosas pero...tengo miedo de no ser lo que esperas y por eso me dejas-lloro de nuevo.

-Te dejo porque eres todo para mi ¿entiendes? Conozco a mi padre y seguirá con todo esto. Tu mereces disfrutar de otro hombre, un hombre que sea aceptado por tu familia- le dijo tiernamente.

-¿Recuerdas que hace siete días te dije exactamente lo mismo?-le dijo sonriente-¡Estas loco Vegeta! Tú eres mi hombre- dijo repitiendo sus mismas palabras.

-Ambos estamos locos, no pararé hasta que estés conmigo para siempre- dijo sonriente mientras volvía a besarla.

...

-¿Hola?-atendió Myrna.

-_Hola hermana, soy yo- _respondió alegremente el Dr. Brief.

-Hans, que alegría. ¿Como has estado?-pregunto ella sentándose en el sofá.

-_Bien, todo bárbaro ¿y tú? ¿como esta Bulma?-_

_-_Esta perfecta, muy feliz y ahora mucho más con eso de que por la tarde vuelve a la Capital- respondió felizmente.

-_Aquí también estamos felices por ello pero iré al grano Myrna, te he llamado porque necesito preguntarte algo- _se oía serio.

-¿Que paso? No me asustes- dijo un poco preocupada.

-_El niño Ouji ha salido de viaje de negocios a New York ¿no sabes si se ha estado viendo con mi Bulma?-_ pregunto serio.

-Hans, yo no sabía de eso. Bulmita ha estado demasiado rara. Cuando llego aquí, no podía sacarla de la cama y desde que Bunny la llamo el otro día, se encuentra feliz. Es más, no ha dormido en casa durante los últimos siete días. Me entro la duda ahora que mencionas eso- dijo preocupada.

-_Averiguame eso por favor Myrna. Si es así, para Bulma cambiaran muchas cosas aquí-_dijo un tanto decepcionado.

-No seas duro con ella viejo Brief-rio- ¿Porque te cuesta aceptar que tu pequeña este enamorada?

-_Porque se que Vegeta la lastimara, se que él solo sigue los pasos de su padre Myrna. No los conozco demasiado bien pero padre e hijo son tal para cual. Bulma solo esta encaprichada con él, seguramente han sido siete noches de películas bobas o, en su defecto, sentados en algún parque, nada mas-_se convenció.

-Si es así, entonces ese niño si quiere a Bulma- le dijo.

-¡_CLARO QUE NO MYRNA! ¡DEJA DE SER TAN INGENUA!-_grito-_Vegeta solo quiere la confianza de Bulma para poder meterla en su cama y luego todo habrá terminado- _se calmo._  
><em>

-Mmm...si tu piensas eso Hans, cosa tuya. Pero cuando te asegures de que no es así, deja que Bulma sea feliz. Adiós- corto la llamada enfadada mientras se dirigía nuevamente a la cocina.

...

-Mejor te espero haya Bulma. No es necesario que hagamos esto-dijo mirando inseguro la entrada de la casa de la tía de Bulma.

-Claro que es necesario mi amor-le dio un suave beso para intentar calmarlo- Eres mi novio y te presentare como tal.

-Si eso es lo que quieres-dijo simplemente.

Bulma golpeo suavemente la puerta de la gran casa. Carcajeo cuando escucho a su tía alegar para abrir la puerta pero la sorprendió mucho cuando vio su cara al verla ahí. Estaba entre sorprendida y shockeada, seguramente no se esperaba que Vegeta estuviera allí con ella. Volteó a verlo a él, estaba con su típica pose de brazos cruzados.

-Hola tía-saludo alegremente mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla para hacerla reaccionar.

-Ho..hola Bulma-respondió sonriente.

-Tía él es mi novio, Vegeta-dijo alegremente.

Un silencio totalmente incomodo se hizo presente en aquel lugar. La tía estaba un poco ¿asustada? ¿porque? Bulma volteo para ver a Vegeta y allí estaba él,de brazos cruzados y con esa cara de pocos amigos que lo hacia ver tan feo. Se acerco con una gran sonrisa hacia él y le planto un tierno beso que dejo sorprendido al pelinegro y la tía de Bulma.

-Ay tía- rió- Vegeta es un poco gruñón pero es bueno, puedo asegurartelo- lo beso de nuevo.

-Hmp- única respuesta de él.

-Bulma, querida no es ami a quien tienes que presentar a tu novio. Yo sé que este chico, así sea orgulloso y frío como se muestra ahora, te quiere porque si no lo hiciera no se hubiese tomado la molestia de venir hasta aquí a buscarte. Tú padre no comprende eso Bulmita, vete y demuéstrale que esto no es un juego de niños, ganale a tu padre para ser feliz-le dijo convencida Myrna.

-Gracias tía, gracias-sollozo mientras se acerco para abrazarla.

Vegeta miro la escena, tenían alguien mas que los apoyaba en su relación. Por supuesto que seguirían luchando por su amor, se lo merecían. Al cabo de unos minutos, Bulma fue por sus pertenencias y busco sus cosas para poder marcharse. El vuelo salia en una hora, seria mejor apurarse para no perderlo. Aprovecharían el tiempo que les quedara para estar juntos y ya en la Capital verían como resolver el problema con sus padres. Estaban felices y así deban alejarse por un tiempo, seguirán felices porque su amor era mas fuerte que todo. Solo había un problema, ninguno sabe lo que le espera cuando lleguen a la Capital.

Continuara...

**N/A**_ Hola gente, volvi con otro capitulo. Gracias, gracias y gracias por todos sus comentarios, me alegra que les agrade la historia. Prometo actualizar muy pronto y no dejen de decirme que piensan sobre mi fic. Gracias nuevamente, besos (:_


	14. Y las cosas empeoran

**Los personajes de Dragón Ball no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p>-¿PORQUE NO ENTIENDES DE UNA VEZ QUE TU NO PUEDES MANEJAR SU VIDA?-grito Bunny.<p>

-PORQUE ELLA NO SABE ELEGIR. ¿QUE DEMONIOS PUEDE SABER DEL AMOR UNA MOCOSA DE DIECISIETE AÑOS?- respondió de la misma manera el Dr Brief.

-¿PUEDES ESCUCHARTE UN SEGUNDO HANS? EL AMOR NO SE ELIGE, SE SIENTE. ESA "MOCOSA" PUEDE SENTIR MUCHO MAS QUE TU-le grito enfurecida.

-Mira Bunny-dijo cansado mientras se acariciaba las sienes-ya no quiero discutir. Se hará lo que yo digo porque quiero lo mejor para mi hija y tu prácticamente la estas regalando para que los Ouji la destruyan.

-Claro que no la regalo. Nunca en tu vida hablaste con el pequeño Vegeta, no te imaginas del amor que siente por tu hija. Fue a traértela de regreso ¿y piensas que quieres lastimarla?-le dijo ella.

-Siempre tan ingenua cariño-rió con sarcasmo- No me interesa, así se desviva por Bulma, esa relación se terminara y mi hija va a comprenderlo por las buenas...o por las malas-dijo amenazante.

-¿Porque haces esto?-sollozo la Sra Brief mientras miraba a su marido irse, seguramente, hacia el laboratorio. Estaba apenada por su hija, ella ni se imaginaba el tormento que su padre le haría pasar al regresar de su viaje.

...

Era como en el pasado. Ambos sentados en aquella banca del parque, abrazados uno al otro, el equipaje esparcido por el pasto y la gente mirándolos con un deje de ternura. No querían separarse aun. Los últimos minutos juntos en aquel parque y regresarían al infierno que les esperaba en sus respectivas casas. Bulma tomo a Vegeta desprevenido y lo beso, lo beso como nunca antes. Necesitaba sentirlo para poder soportar lo que venia. La falta de aire pidió a gritos una separación.

-Te amo mi amor-le dijo ella tiernamente mientras acariciaba sus labios.

-No te despidas de mi Bulma- le respondió tristemente mientras tomaba sus manos.

-¿Quien se despide cariño? Solo te bese-dijo sonriente.

-Con ese beso te despediste de mí-dijo apenado.

-Claro que no Vegeta. Eres mi novio, mi futuro esposo, el padre de mis hijos y el hombre junto al que moriré- contesto Bulma.

-¿Y ahora que haremos Bulma?-pregunto él.

-Iremos a nuestras casas y por el momento fingiremos estar peleados. Se que habíamos quedado en no volver a vernos hasta que las cosas se solucionen pero realmente no creo poder. En el colegio estaré todo el tiempo contigo mi amor- le explico mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Debemos cuidarnos mucho- le dijo serio Vegeta.

-Por supuesto que sí. Vamos a casa-dijo mientras tomaba equipaje y se agarraba de la mano de su amado.

...

El Dr Brief podía divisar por la ventana a su hija, venia sola. La vio con una inmensa sonrisa, le daba mucha tristeza ser él quien le quitara su felicidad pero Bulma era el calco de su madre, ingenua e inocente. Ella entro lentamente a la mansión y pudo distinguir la cara de sorpresa que su pequeña niña tenia. Seguro no esperaba verlo ahí, sentado en medio de la oscuridad, bebiendo vino y mucho menos con la cara de pocos amigos que tenia.

-Ho...hola papa-dijo un poco asustada.

-Hola Bulma ¿como estas?-pregunto serio.

-¿Yo? Pues...pues bien ¿y tu?-

-¿Como crees que estoy?-dijo levantándose y caminando hacia ella.

-Yo...yo...no lo se. No estuve aquí- contesto aun mas asustado.

-Pues te explico. Mi única hija se va a EEUU, allá se encuentra con un maldito hijo de perra al que tiene totalmente prohibido ver y lo peor de todo es que pasa una semana entera en una habitación de hotel con él haciendo sabe Dios que cosas. Dime tu ¿como crees que me siento?-dijo lo mas calmado que pudo.

-Lo siento papá pero no me arrepiento- respondió ella.

-¿No te arrepientes? ¿NO TE ARREPIENTES? ERES UNA HIPÓCRITA BULMA. NO PUEDO CREER QUE HAYAS HECHO ESO. LE MENTISTE A TU TÍA PARA IR A ACOSTARTE CON UN BASTARDO QUE LO ÚNICO QUE QUERÍA ERA UN BUEN REVOLCON CONTIGO- le grito mientras la zamarreaba.

-TU NO ERES NADIE PARA DECIRME ESAS COSAS. TENME UN POCO MAS DE RESPETO, SOY TU HIJA- le grito mientras se alejaba de él.

-YA SE QUE ERES MI HIJA. PERO NO PUEDO CREER LO QUE HICISTE BULMA, DESDE ANOCHE QUE ME VENGO DICIENDO A MI MISMO QUE LO ÚNICO QUE IBAS A HACER CON ... ESE MOCOSO ERA VER MALDITAS PELÍCULAS CUANDO SE MUY BIEN QUE ESTUVISTE REVOLCÁNDOTE CON ÉL-continuo gritándole.

-NO VOLVERÉ A REPETÍRTELO PAPÁ, CUIDA TU VOCABULARIO PARA CONMIGO. A TI NO TIENE QUE INTERESARTE LO QUE HAGO DE MI VIDA PERO SÍ, ESTUVE CON VEGETA UNA SEMANA ENTERA Y YA NO PUEDES HACER NADA- grito enfurecida.

-Se termino Bulma, todo esto se termino- le dijo calmado el Dr Brief.

-¿Que quieres decir?-pregunto curiosa.

-No te acercaras nunca más a Vegeta- dijo serio.

-Estas totalmente loco si crees que voy a hacer eso-le contesto.

-Estarás con tu ex, con Yamcha- volvió a decir.

-¿QUE? ¿QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA?-grito sorprendida.

-Quiero que comiences a salir con Yamcha o si no, te juro por Dios Bulma que mataré a Vegeta. Odio tener que ser yo el que tome esta decisión pero si tu no regresas con Yamcha, lo matare-amenazo.

-Por favor no me hagas esto papá-rogó entre lagrimas.

-Hablo enserio Bulma. Cámbiate que él te esta esperando en el jardín y mas vale que no desobedezcas mi orden porque cumpliré con mi palabra- le dijo mientras se marchaba nuevamente.

Bulma se sentó en el sofá y lloro como nunca antes.

...

Tuvo la suerte de no haberse cruzado con su padre aun. Habrá pasado cuarto de hora de su llegada y fue bendecido al estar solo, no queria lidiar con nadie. No tenia hambre, mejor subiría a su habitacion y saldría un rato al balcón. No sabia porque pero mirar la luna lo hacia sentir...bien. ¿Que le depararía ahora el destino? El sabia que el amor que compartía con Bulma era demasiado fuerte pero su padre no lo dejaría ser feliz. Suspiro mientras habría la puerta que lo dirigía al balcón, se recargo en el barandal y miro las estrellas del cielo. Luego pudo escuchar un leve murmullo, miro al jardín de la Corporación y se sorprendió ante la vista.

-¿Que demonios esta pasando?-pregunto en voz alta.

Bulma estaba totalmente abrazada a un chico, el Dr Brief mirándolos felizmente. ¿Quien era él? De lejos no podía distinguir muy bien. A lo mejor solo un familiar pero su vista capto un beso, no un beso en la mejilla o en la cabeza, estaba besándola. Su mente era todo un revuelo de insultos, preguntas y técnicas de golpes que irían hacia ese muchacho por atreverse a besar a SU mujer. Pero él veía a Bulma muy feliz ¿como se atrevió a decirle que lo amaba para minutos después estar besándose con otro? A lo mejor solo fingía ante su padre pero...el viejo Brief ya no presenciaba la escena. Necesitaba urgente una explicación.

...

Yamcha abrazaba a Bulma. Estaba demasiado feliz, al fin pudo retomar la relación con ella y le haría pagar por todo el daño que le causo. Estuvieron saliendo por dos meses y luego ella le dijo "_no estoy lista para una relación pero...seamos amigos"._ El la amaba demasiado y lo único que ella pudo hacer fue dejarlo para que luego de un par de meses estuviera con el mocoso Ouji y encima ocasionando problemas en su familia. Lo mejor que pudo hacer fue aliarse con Brief. Los días que Bulma se marcho a EEUU, él se encargo de hablar con su padre.

**FLASHBACK**

_-Hola Yamcha ¿como has estado querido?-pregunto el Dr Brief._**  
><strong>

_-Muy bien Señor ¿y usted?-pregunto con falsa amabilidad._

_-Todo perfecto ¿Que se te ofrece hijo?-pregunto._

_-Iré directo al grano. Yo se que Bulma se ha ido a los EEUU y tengo que decirle que Vegeta también esta allá, por tema de negocios pero lo mas probable es que vaya a ver a su hija. Quise decírselo porque se muy bien que usted no quiere que ellos estén juntos y esta en lo correcto porque me atrevo a decirle que Vegeta solo utilizara a Bulma y nada mas- explico él._

_-Demonios-dijo el Dr Brief- Ahora mismo llamare a mi hermana para que me diga que esta haciendo Bulma allá. Mi hija necesita a un hombre como tú porque se que tu la quieres y siempre la quisiste Yamcha. Te juro que ella volverá contigo, haré lo que sea. Muchas gracias por la data hijo- le dijo mientras lo abrazaba._

_Yamcha sonrió malvadamente. Gano la confianza del viejo._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Suspiro felizmente. Las cosas le estaban saliendo demasiado bien hasta el momento. No sabia como Bulma había aceptado volver con él pero allí la tenía, a su disposición. Ahora había ido por unas bebidas. Ella se lamentaría eternamente por haberlo lastimado. Sonrió pero derepente alguien lo golpeo fuertemente. ¿Vegeta? ¿Que quería ahí? Lo mejor seria ponerlo en su lugar.

-¿Que demonios te sucede imbécil?-dijo Yamcha haciéndose el desentendido.

-¿Que haces con Bulma?-pregunto Vegeta. Estaba totalmente enfadado.

-Bulma es mi novia, puedo estar con ella el tiempo que quiera- le contesto triunfante.

-¿Que? Deja de mentir idiota. Bulma jamas estaría con un patético como tu-le dijo tomándolo de la camisa.

-Por favor Vegeta. Tu eres el tonto que te creíste toda la relación que tuviste con Bulma. Ella-no-te-ama.-le dijo remarcando las ultimas palabras.

-Cállate imbécil-dijo mientras lo empujaba.

-Te genera envidia saber que Bulma es mía ¿verdad? Siempre me amo a mi. Me encantaría ver tu cara cuando te des cuenta de la verdad. Ella solo me besara a mi, caminara tomada de mi mano y solamente hará el amor conmigo. Solo estuvo atraída a ti pero eso...-

-¡YA CÁLLATE!- grito Vegeta mientras se le lanzaba para pegarle.

-Vegeta, Vegeta. Suéltalo por el amor de Dios-le decía Bulma que había llegado justo.

-Explícame esto Bulma-suplico él cuando soltó al fin a Yamcha.

-Yamcha es...mi novio. Lo hubo entre nosotros solo fue una aventura. No quiero que te acerques a mi otra vez Vegeta-mintió con una lagrima bajando por su rostro- Ya vete.

Cada palabra de ella fue un golpe para Vegeta. Sin decir absolutamente nada, se marcho. Estaba triste, enfadado y decepcionado. La conocía, ella le mentía. ¿Que demonios paso en la media hora que no se vieron? Seguramente Bulma estaba bajo alguna amenaza. Y ese imbécil, lo odiaba, se aprovechaba de la situación. Debía planear algo para que Bulma pueda estar con él. No le permitiría a nadie extorsionar a su novia. ¿El viejo Brief quiere pelear? Entonces él le daría pelea.

Continuara...

**N/A**_ Hola gente, volví. Espero que les guste el capitulo. Muchisimas gracias por todos sus review. Me llenan de alegria. Perdonen por la tardanza, no habia estado en casa. Prometo regresar pronto con otro capitulo. Besos :)_


	15. Una distancia para proteger

**Los personajes de Dragon Ball no me** **pertenecen.**

* * *

><p>Bulma lloraba amargamente. Tenia que mentirle a Vegeta y todo por culpa de su padre. Jamas pensó que él justo él fuera capaz de hacerle algo así, se sentía traicionada, decepcionada y dolida por lo que su propio padre le estaba haciendo. Ella comprendía que no quería que estuviera con el hijo de su mayor enemigo ¿pero eso le da el derecho de amenazar con matar a su novio si no volvía con su ex? Claro que no, ella era casi una adulta y no podía manejar su vida pero soportaría todas y cada una de las torturas que seguramente le esperaban solo para ver a Vegeta sano y salvo.<p>

-Ya no llores bebe. Ese imbécil no volverá a molestarte- dijo Yamcha mientras intentaba consolarla.

-Escúchame Yamcha y escúchame bien porque no te lo repetiré: No molestes a Vegeta porque que yo haya vuelto contigo no significa que este enamorada de ti. Te odio, te odio con cada fibra de mi ser y juro por Dios que si te atreves a provocar a Vegeta, te matare- amenazo ella con mucha rabia.

-Tranquila Bulma, solo quiero que tú estés bien. Tu padre esta decepcionado de ti y solamente ayudo a que él confié en ti nuevamente- intento calmarla él.

-No me interesa mi padre, hago esto nada mas y nada menos que para proteger a Vegeta. No necesito la estúpida confianza de un...hombre que me esta obligando a vivir la vida que él quiere pero haré lo que me diga para mantener a Vegeta a salvo. Eso es todo- le dijo mientras volteaba y se iba a su habitacion.

"_Ay Bulma, Bulma...no sabes lo que te espera a mi lado. Te haré sufrir, a ti y a ese bastardo al que amas. Rogaras por piedad, ya lo verás" _Se dijo a si mismo Yamcha mientras miraba a la peliazul cruzar el jardín.

...

Vegeta estaba sumamente enfadado recostado en su cama. Bulma estaba sufriendo y él no podía permitirlo, por primera vez sentía por alguien, por primera vez amaba a alguien y no dejaría que esa persona fuera lastimada, no cuando él podía hacer algo. Se sorprendió al ver que alguien entraba a su habitación, se sorprendió aun mas al ver a su padre. Se sentó en la cama.

-¿Que quieres?-pregunto seco.

-¿Donde demonios estuviste todos estos días Vegeta?- replico el rey enfadado.

-No te importa- dijo indiferente.

-¿DONDE ESTUVISTE MOCOSO?-grito furioso.

-Te lo repito , no te interesa- siguió indiferente mientras intentaba marcharse de la habitación.

-¿Fuiste a buscar a esa perra con la que te acuestas verdad?- dijo sonriente.

-Vuelves a referirte otra vez así hacia Bulma y te juro que no la cuentas- dijo enfadado mientras lo tomaba de la camisa.

-¿Que demonios te hizo esa muchacha Vegeta? Estas realmente enamorado. Ya no eres el de antes. Eres muy iluso al creer que ella se quedará contigo, esta con otro- se rió en su cara.

-Mira-lo empujo- yo no pienso darte explicaciones de nada, no es tu tema.

-Brief te odia, no te permitirá estar con su pequeñita-dijo burlándose.

-El viejo es solo un obstáculo y yo lo pasaré, tenlo por seguro-dijo triunfante.

-Ja-rió el mayor de los Ouji-estas totalmente enamorado pero el amor es solo algo que se te es arrebatado Vegeta y no serás una excepción, nunca seras feliz- dijo serio.

-Mira viejo, sé que tu estas dolido por la muerte de mi madre pero eso no es mi culpa. Deja de maldecirme porque yo jamás quise que ella muriera, era un mocoso y como toda madre ella salio a defenderme- respondió él.

-No volveré a hablar de este tema contigo Vegeta-dijo mientras se marchaba de la habitación.

Vegeta pudo oír a su padre con cierta tristeza, sabia cuanto le dolió perder a su mujer y era normal que lo odiara cuando él había sido la causa de su muerte pero tampoco podía culparlo eternamente. Suspiro y se metió en la cama, era demasiado tarde.

...

Bulma se levanto con los ojos cubiertos de lagrimas, casi no había podido dormir. Estaba triste y sola. Con su padre no podía contar, a su madre no la había visto y Vegeta seguramente la odiaba por todo el mal que le estaba causando. Se vistió rápidamente para irse a la escuela, estaba tan perdida en su mundo que se olvido que ya era la hora de levantarse. Una vez vestida, bajo a la cocina para desayunar. Allí se encontraba su madre con una cara que mostraba su tristeza, Bulma se sentó a su lado.

-Mamá ¿que pasa? ¿porque lloras?-pregunto Bulma preocupada.

-Perdóname hija, perdóname-sollozo mientras la abrazaba.

-¿Que tengo que perdonarte?-pregunto Bulma nuevamente.

-Yo no sé como se entero tu padre de que Vegeta viajo contigo- continuo la Sra. Brief.

-Tranquila mamá- Bulma se separo del abrazo- nada de esto es tu culpa. Papá es quien quiere manejar mi vida a su manera,no tú-le dijo mientras secaba sus lagrimas.

-Juro que intente frenarlo hija pero tu padre no me permite meterme en nada. Se que Vegeta te ama, lo supe cuando vino buscarte un día después que te fuiste pero tu padre sigue con la idea de que él solo quiere utilizarte-le explico Bunny a su hija.

-Se que Vegeta me esperará, mamá. Realmente es el indicado-continuo la peliazul.

-Lo sé hija pero con tu padre en medio creo que Vegeta tendrá que esperar mucho- dijo la rubia mientras volvía a abrazar a su pequeña.

...

La clase se había vuelto realmente aburrida ¿será porque odiaba matemática o porque necesitaba hablar con Bulma? Ahora se encontraba buscándola, casi cinco minutos y todavía no podía hallarla. Algo que lo animaba muchísimo es que en el colegio nadie lo molestaría por hablar con ella ya que el viejo Brief no podía perseguirla allí y porque su patético "novio" ya era un adulto, había terminado la secundaria. Al fin hablarían en paz. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando recordó que el segundo lugar favorito de Bulma ,además del gran árbol del patio, era el baño que estaba escondido bajo las escaleras. Era su lugar secreto. Corrió hasta allá y allí la encontró, sentada en el piso y llorando.

-Bulma-dijo Vegeta mientras cerraba la puerta del baño sin ser visto por nadie.

-Vegeta ¿que haces aquí?-pregunto sorprendida mientras se levantaba.

-Necesito que hablemos- le dijo seriamente mientras se acercaba a ella.

-No, no podemos. Vete- dijo un poco asustada.

-Nadie nos dirá nada Bulma. Por favor-rogó él.

-Me voy Vegeta-dijo mientras intentaba pasar por su lado para marcharse.

Vegeta no la dejaría escapar. La tomo de la mano y la apoyo en la pared. Estaba nerviosa. ¿Porque? no sucedería nada. Él la miro seriamente y choco su frente con la de ella.

-Basta Bulma, basta con esto-susurró en su rostro.

-Por favor Vegeta. Ya no me hagas esto, me es muy difícil ya-suplico ella.

-¿Y para mi? No quiero que me dejes-dijo él sin alejarse.

-Es lo mejor-dijo ella.

-Te amo-dijo derepente.

-Oh-sollozo ella- ya no me hagas esto Vegeta. Nosotros no pode...-

Estaba cansado de tanta habla. La beso, la beso con muchísima necesidad. No necesidad de deseo, si no por necesidad a saber que ella aun lo amaba, para sentirse bien, para poder demostrarle que él realmente la amaba y que esperaría por ella. En ese beso se dejaba todo el amor que luego no podrían regalarse. Vegeta sabía que si seguía buscándola las cosas empeorarían entonces decidió que el tiempo eligiera que hacer con ellos pero ese beso era como un tubo de oxigeno, para ambos. Se alejaron lentamente y volvieron a la posición anterior, frente a frente. Ambos respiraban el aliento del otro.

-Yo también te amo Vegeta pero créeme que hago esto por ti-dijo un poco agitada mientras lo empujaba lentamente y se marchaba del baño.

Vegeta se sentó en el piso del baño y allí desahogo sus penas. Ese era el final para su relación y aunque doliera era lo mejor para ambos. El destino sabrá si alejarlos eternamente o unirlos en el momento adecuado. Pero por ahora, la distancia era lo que se eligió para ellos.

Continuara...

**N/A **_Volví con otro capitulo gente. Espero que la historia sea de su agrado. Actualice lo mas rápido que pude. Gracias por sus review, realmente soy muy agradecida por ellos. Volvere muy pronto. Besos :)__  
><em>


	16. Sorpresas

**Los personajes de Dragón Ball no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p>El tiempo volvió a pasar, tres meses exactamente. Las cosas habían cambiado un poco. Después de su charla con Bulma, Vegeta se fue a un viaje por negocios, necesitaba despejarse y entonces le vino bien irse por un tiempo. Su padre necesitaba piezas extranjeras y había decidido empezar a hacer las cosas bien, ser honesto en la competencia. La relación entre ellos estaba mejor que nunca. Una semana antes de viajar, Britney rogó a Vegeta que volviera con ella, estaba indeciso al principio pero ¿porque no darse otra oportunidad?. Ambos viajaron a Brasil y allí la pasaron de maravilla. No era feliz, eso era mas que obvio y cada día que pasaba extrañaba a Bulma pero las cosas estaban bien como estaban y realmente era lo mejor para ambos. Hacía ya un día que Vegeta se encontraba en su mansión, el viaje había resultado un éxito. Ahora se encontraba recostado en su amplia cama mirando el techo. Por la mañana volvería al colegio, seria su reencuentro con Bulma. El sonido de la puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos. Era Britney.<p>

-Hola amor ¿en que piensas?-le pregunto mientras se acostaba sobre él.

-Mañana será mi regreso a la escuela, no quiero ir-dijo un poco enfadado.

-Yo te acompañaré cariño-le dijo dulcemente mientras comenzaba a besar su cuello.

-Esta bien-dijo indiferente.

-Vamos mi amor, juega un rato con Britney-susurro mientras lamia el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Estoy cansado Britney-dijo serio.

-Vegeta ¿que rayos te pasa?-pregunto enfadada mientras se sentaba en el filo de la cama.

-Debo levantarme temprano mañana, es todo-dijo tapándose con las sabanas.

-Vegeta hace tres meses que estamos juntos y no me has tocado un pelo aun-dijo ofendida.

-Eso no es importante-dijo mientras trataba de dormir.

-¿Porque no quieres hacer el amor conmigo?-le pregunto.

-Bah, déjate de tonterías y vete a dormir-le contesto tratando de ignorarla.

-Es por esa Bulma ¿cierto?-le susurro.

-¿Que?-pregunto él mientras se sentaba.

-Es por Bulma que no quieres estar conmigo, por ella estas tan nervioso de ir mañana a la escuela-le dijo dolida.

-Basta de tonterías Britney. Vete a dormir o ¿quieres ir a tu casa?-trato de evitar el tema.

-Ya llame un taxi. Adiós-dijo mientras se levantaba para marcharse.

-¿Iras mañana?-pregunto él.

-Si-respondió seca mientras se marchaba.

Estaba demasiado cansado de fingir. No amaba a Britney y él no podía mentir sobre el amor, era algo que no le salia pero las cosas debían seguir así. Suspiro y cerro sus ojos dispuesto a dormir.

...

Bulma se encontraba recostada en su cama, hacia dos horas que intentaba dormirse y aun no podía. Hacía tres meses que no veía a Vegeta y lo extrañaba muchísimo. Es verdad, su vida mejoro desde que no estaba con él: La convivencia junto a su padre se volvió hermosa. Bulma estudiaba por la mañana y el resto de la tarde se la pasaban juntos trabajando en proyectos para diferentes empresas y por la noche, Yamcha venía a cenar. Él había cambiado muchísimo y, aunque no lo amaba, la hacía sentir bien. Pero a pesar que su vida era color de rosa, cada noche,antes de dormir, las lagrimas se hacían presentes ante el recuerdo del amor de vida. Suspiro mientras secaba sus lagrimas.

-¿Bulma?-preguntaron en la oscuridad.

-¿Mamá?-pregunto ella totalmente asustada.

-¿Que pasa mi amor? ¿porque lloras?-dijo preocupada.

-Alergia-mintió.

-Bulma, me escondí en tu habitacion porque me pareció escucharte llorar noches anteriores. ¿Que te tiene tan triste cariño? Confía en mamá- insistió Bunny.

-Ay mamá-se abrazo fuertemente a su madre mientras lloraba- lo extraño, lo extraño demasiado.

-Ay hijita-dijo mientras correspondía el abrazo.

-Juro que intento amar a Yamcha pero cada vez que lo veo Vegeta es a quien yo imagino a mi lado-sollozo mientras se sentaba junto a su madre en el filo de la cama.

-Yo te enseñe que el amor no se obliga, se siente. Es lógico que lo extrañes hija, lo quieres- dijo comprensiva.

-Pero, ya esta. Las cosas deben seguir como están ahora-dijo mientras se recostaba.

-Duerme mi amor. Mañana puede ser un día mejor- dijo mientras besaba su frente y se marchaba.

Bulma cerró sus ojos fuertemente. Se obligaría a dormir.

...

Se levanto esa mañana sumamente aturdido. Desde la cocina se podía escuchar como Britney peleaba con las empleadas. Ya estaba harto. Enfadado, se levanto, se vistió y bajo. Ante él estaba la imagen de su padre tomando café pacíficamente mientras leía el periódico y Britney que se estaba tirando harina con las empleadas. Era una gran discusión.

-Podrías a ver detenido esto ¿no?-pregunto irónico.

-No es mi tema-dijo simplemente.

-¿QUE DEMONIOS PASA AQUÍ?-grito derepente parando todo el lío del lugar e ignorando a su padre que lo miraba enfadado.

-Es que ellas no me dejan prepararte un pastel amor-dijo un poco triste.

-Britney tu no cocinas-dijo él.

-Pero quería intentarlo mi vida-dijo un poco apenada.

-Ya siéntate y deja a la empleadas hacer su trabajo Britney-dijo enfadado.

-Lo siento- dijo y se sentó a desayunar.

...

Bulma iba caminando tranquilamente por las calles de la Ciudad del Oeste. Como cada mañana, Yamcha la acompañaba hasta la puerta del colegio y luego volvía por ella a la salida. Ese hombre la controlaba todo el tiempo y realmente ya estaba cansada de él pero su padre era feliz y si él lo era, ella también. Le daba repugnancia tener que besar a Yamcha cuando no lo deseaba. Cuando estaban solos, Bulma trataba de no tener contacto con él pero más de una vez Yamcha quiso pasar los limites. Gracias al cielo que él creía en la excusa "aun no estoy preparada". Demonios, no quería, no lo deseaba. Con el único que compartió un momento tan intimo fue con Vegeta y él seria el ultimo. Suspiro fuertemente.

-¿Que pasa amor?-pregunto Yamcha.

-Nada-dijo simplemente.

-Estas muy callada-insistió.

-No es nada, solo estoy muy mareada-mintió.

-Entonces..-la abrazo por la espalda-¿porque no vamos a casa y nos acurrucamos en mi cama?

-No puedo Yamcha-se soltó-tengo evaluación.

-¿Porque me evitas Bulma?-pregunto triste.

-No te evito, ya estoy llegando tarde-dijo simplemente.

-¿Porque no quieres que sea el primer hombre que te haga mujer?-pregunto derepente.

-Me da miedo-mintió.

-Yo no te lastimare Bulma-dijo él.

-Yo no estoy lista, lo siento-dijo mientras salio corriendo. Ya podía divisar el colegio y ya no queria hablar con Yamcha, era demasiado insoportable.

Entró al colegio lo más rápido posible, ya no había nadie por los pasillos. Tendría que ir a avisar en la preceptoria. Subió las escalaras rápidamente y busco a las autoridades para dar aviso, si no le pondrían falta. Abrió sus ojos sorpresivamente, junto la puerta de la preceptoria estaba esa muchacha rubia, la que salía en las fotos con Vegeta. ¿Que demonios hacia allí?. Se acerco lentamente hacia ella, no iba a hablarle solo quería ver si realmente era ella. La rubia estaba mirándola, y esa era una mirada de odio.

-Hola Brief-le hablo.

-Ho...hola ¿quien eres?-pregunto, no por no conocerla si no para saber su nombre.

-Britney, soy Britney-dijo simplemente.

-Ahhh.. ¿Sabes si hay alguien aquí?-pregunto haciéndose la desentendida.

-Si, las autoridades están con mi novio. Vino para reintegrarse- explico malvadamente.

-Oh ¿y quien es tu novio?-le pregunto sin importancia.

-Vegeta, Vegeta Ouji-le dijo sonriente.

-¿QUE?-grito. "_Vegeta esta saliendo con ella"-_pensó

-Si si, hace tres meses que somos novios y sé que tu tuviste algo con él así que no te le acerques porque realmente puede irte mal mocosa-amenazo mientras la tomaba de la camisa.

-Oye suéltame. ¿Que te pasa?-le dijo mientras la empujaba.

-NO VUELVAS A TOCARME PERRA-le grito mientras la pegaba una bofetada.

-Yo..yo no voy a ser parte de esto. Vegeta es tu novio perfecto pero dile a él que no me moleste-le dijo mientras comenzaba a irse.

-A MI NADIE ME DEJA CON LA PALABRA EN LA BOCA-escucho que grito Britney mientras corría hacia ella. Al llegar, la tomo de los pelos.

-SUÉLTAME-grito Bulma mientras se soltaba de ella y volvía a empujarla.

-¿Crees que Vegeta me dejará por una mocosa? Él me ama-dijo triunfante.

-Hace tres meses no pensaba lo mismo-contestó seria.

-Solo te uso perra. Para Vegeta solo fuiste un revolcon más-le dijo riendo.

-No me interesa.-se volteo tristemente para bajar las escales.

...

Vegeta estaba saliendo de la sala junto a las autoridades. Quedo atonico ante la escena. Britney estaba discutiendo con Bulma, lo mejor seria parar la situación. Comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia ellas. Un grito ahogado, una sorpresa y una joven girando escaleras abajo. Corrió como nunca, ignoro a Britney, a las autoridades, al mundo solo quería estar junto a Bulma. La vio ahí, tiraba en el piso con sangre en su rostro. La tomo entre sus brazos y corrió hacia la enfermería. No le importaba nada, solo quería que despertara y que estuviera bien.

-Por favor Bulma. Despierta-pidió mientras entraba en la enfermería.

...

Le dolía la cabeza. ¿Donde estaba? Lo ultimo que recordaba era que estaba discutiendo con esa Britney y la tal perra la empujo por las escaleras. Reconoció el lugar: La enfermería. ¿Cuanto tiempo estuvo inconsciente? ¿Esa que entraba a los gritos era su madre? Claro que era ella, era incomparable. Sonrió.

-Tranquila mamá, estoy bien-dijo divertida.

-Hija ¿que paso?-pregunto.

-Yo...no lo se-mintió.

-¿Como te sientes cariño?-pregunto la Enfermera mientras le tocaba la cabeza.

-Solo tengo dolor de cabeza pero nada más-dijo simplemente.

-Eso es producto del golpe corazón-dijo dulcemente la enfermera mientras le tomaba la tensión.

-¿Esta todo bien?-pregunto Bulma un poco asustada.

-Claro que sí cariño. Ambos están a la perfección-dijo felizmente la Enfermera.

-Oh que bi...-abrió sus ojos ampliamente-Espere un segundo, ¿dijo ambos?-pregunto sorprendida.

-Si Bulma. Tú y tu bebito están más que bien-sonrió contenta.

-¿QUE?-grito Bulma mientras observaba a su madre desmayada junto a ella.

Continuara...

**N/A** _Aqui estoy con otro capitulo gente. Me alegra realmente que mi historia le este agradando, me siento muy feliz. Prometo volver lo mas pronto posible con el proximo capitulo. No dejen de dejarme review. besos :)__  
><em>


	17. ¿Que debo hacer?

**Los personajes de Dragón Ball no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p>-¿Como no pude darme cuenta?-pensaba Bulma en voz alta mientras se miraba en un espejo cuerpo entero que había en la enfermería. Su vientre estaba hinchado.<p>

-Mmm bien-dijo la enfermera mientras miraba unos papeles-Según estos análisis, estas de dos meses y medio cariño.

-No puedo creerlo-dijo sorprendida mientras se sentaba junto al escritorio.

-¿No has tenido ningún síntoma?-pregunto la enfermera mientras tomaba su birome.

-Mmm..no-contesto.

-¿Cuando fue tu ultimo periodo?-pregunto nuevamente.

-Hace...tres meses y días-contesto Bulma.

-Bueno Bulmita, debes hacer reposo. Tu bebé esta creciendo bien pero deberías consultar un medico para que te haga una ecografía y te de formas de cuidado ¿de acuerdo?-dijo la enfermera mientras le entregaba los resultados.

-Esta bien-contesto ella.

Bulma se acerco lentamente a la camilla donde se encontraba recostada su madre. Era lógico que se sorprendiera, seguramente creía que era una inocente virgen de diecisiete años. No sabía como estar, no sabía que hacer. Esto traería demasiados problemas con su padre y con Yamcha pero lo que más le importaba es saber que diría Vegeta cuando se enterera o la pregunta era ¿debía contarle?. Él tenía una relación amorosa con esa Britney y si ella se enteraba de su embarazo seguramente intentaría algo. Se olvido por un segundo de todo eso y despertó a su madre.

-¿Mamá?-dijo mientras la empujaba suavemente.

-Bulma-dijo despertándose.

-Tenemos que hablar-dijo mientras se sentaba junto a ella.

-Ay hijita tuve un sueño en que tú estabas embarazada-rió divertida-¡Que ilógico!

-Mamá...estoy embarazada-dijo sonriente mientras tomaba la mano de su madre y la posicionaba en su vientre.

-¡Oh por Dios Bulma!-exclamo sorprendida.

-Se que tienes muchas preguntas mamá pero te las responderé en casa ¿si?-dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Esta bien hija pero primero tienes que decirle al papá. Yamcha tiene...-

-¿Yamcha?-pregunto sorprendida.

-Es el padre, tiene que afrontar la resp...-

-No mamá, Yamcha no es el padre-le dijo con la mirada hacia abajo.

-No me digas que...-

-Si mamá, es Vegeta-le contesto seriamente.

-Oh Bulma-la abrazo fuertemente.

-Tranquila mamá. Ve a casa y luego te explicare todo-le dijo mientras la acompañaba hasta la puerta que daba al pasillo.

-Bueno hijita. Cuídate-rogó la Sra. Brief mientras se marchaba.

Bulma suspiro fuertemente. A pesar de tener tan solo diecisiete años, estaba feliz por tener un bebé creciendo en su vientre. Era un regalo, un regalo de Vegeta para ella y sabía que iba a traer demasiados problemas pero no le importaba, ya amaba lo suficiente a su hijo como para que alguien intente atentar con él. Resbalo por la pared del pasillo con una sonrisa tremenda. Simplemente estaba feliz.

-Bulma-escucho que la llamaron.

-¿Vegeta?-dijo sorprendida.

-Bulma ¿como estas?-pregunto preocupado mientras la levantaba del piso.

-¿Que haces aquí solo? Deberías estar en clases-le contesto mientras lo miraba sorprendida.

-Necesitaba saber como estabas. ¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto mientas le tomaba la mano dulcemente.

-Si, esto bien. Vegeta yo...tenemos que hablar. Yo estoy...-

-Amor- se escucho desde lejos.

Ambos voltearon. Era Britney. Bulma se soltó de la mano de Vegeta como si fuera veneno. Gracias al destino que apareció esa mujer, estuvo a punto de contarle sobre su embarazo. Ella iba a romper una pareja y Vegeta merecía ser feliz después de todo lo que sufrió. No le diría nada.

-¿Que tienes que decirme Bulma?-pregunto Vegeta ignorando a la rubia que corría hacia él.

-Nada Vegeta. Adiós.-le contesto decepcionada mientras se marchaba a clases.

...

Britney. ¿Como demonios se atrevía a aparecer después de lo que había hecho?. La odiaba, la odiaba demasiado.¿En que estaba pensando cuando eligió darle otra oportunidad?. Ahora que estaba de vuelta, recuperaría a Bulma la amaba aun mas de lo que la amaba cuando se fue. Volvió a la realidad cuando sintió sus labios sobre los de Britney. La empujo bruscamente.

-No se te ocurra tocarme otra vez-le dijo amenazante.

-¿Que te pasa Vegeta?-pregunto inocente.

-¿QUE ME PASA?-grito-¿ESTAS LOCA BRITNEY? ¿COMO PUDISTE EMPUJAR A BULMA POR LA ESCALERAS?

-Ella...resbalo-mintió.

-TE VI, VI COMO DISCUTÍAS CON ELLA Y COMO LUEGO LA EMPUJASTE.-continuo gritando.

-¿A TI QUE DEMONIOS TE IMPORTA LA VIDA DE ESA MUJERZUELA?-le contesto enfadada.

-BRITNEY PUDISTE HABERLA MATADO-le contesto furioso.

-Ojala lo hubiese hecho-dijo ella aun mas enfadada.

-¿Como diablos puedes decir eso?-

-Aun te pasan cosas con ella ¿cierto?-le pregunto.

-No tiene nada que ver con lo que estamos hablando-le dijo tranquilamente.

-CONTÉSTAME-grito.

-SI, AUN ME PASAN COSAS CON ELLA-contesto de igual manera.

-Lo sabía, por eso te preocupa tanto- dijo dolida.

-Hablábamos de ti y de la locura que hiciste-trato de cambiar el tema.

-No me importa Vegeta. Tú jugaste conmigo y juro que me las pagaras-amenazo.

-¿Que?-dijo sorprendido.

-Te pegare donde mas te duele por mentirme sobre tus sentimientos-volvió a amenazar mientras se marchaba del lugar.

...

Bulma estaba tan emocionada con la noticia de su hijo que apenas salio de la escuela se fue al hospital donde estaba la amiga de su madre, ella siempre se hacía cargo de la salud de su familia. Llegó y tranquilamente espero en la sala, sabía que enseguida seria atendida, pues antes de llegar llamo a la Dra. Sara y ella ya estaba por atenderla. Su madre seguramente se sentiría ofendida pero necesitaba saber con urgencia que precauciones debía tomar para proteger a su bebé, era obvio que era una madre primeriza. Suspiro sonriente.

-Sí que me sorprendiste bebé-dijo dulcemente mientras se acariciaba el vientre.

-¿Bulma?-la llamo la Dra. Sara mientras le sonreía.

Sara era una amiga muy cercana a la familia. Tenia alrededor de unos cuarenta años,ella la vio nacer, pues la amistad que tenía con sus padres empezó desde sus años de adolescencia y, aunque por motivos laborales casi ni se veían, aun seguían en contacto y cada vez que alguien estaba enfermo y necesitaba medicación ella estaba allí. Bulma correspondió al abrazo que la mujer le dio. Ambas pasaron al consultorio.

-Bulma ¿como estas querida? Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos-dijo alegremente mientras la invitaba a tomar asiento junto al escritorio.

-Si, la verdad que si Sara. La empresa realmente nos mantiene ocupados a todos-contesto de igual manera.

-Oh ¿y tus padres que tal están cariño?-volvió a preguntar.

-Ambos están a la perfección-contesto felizmente.

-Bueno, me preocupe con tu llamado Bulma ¿estas enferma?-pregunto mientras la dirigía a la camilla.

-Bueno...eh... en realidad yo quería hacerme un chequeo Sara-dijo un poco tímida.

-¿Chequeo sobre que?-pregunto mientras le tomaba el pulso.

-Pues...yo necesito hacerme una ecografía-dijo ella.

-Aja ¿y porque?-pregunto mientras la miraba curiosa.

-Esta mañana caí por las escaleras de mi escuela y...-

-Oh Bulma eso es gravisimo-exclamo preocupada mientras tocaba su frente.

-No, en realidad gracias a eso me entere que estoy embarazada-soltó simplemente.

-¿Qué? ¿De verdad?-dijo sorprendida.

-Si, por eso estoy aquí. La enfermera de la escuela me lo dijo, no estaba enterada y por lo tanto no tome precauciones sobre el asunto. Me dijo que fuera a una clínica para que me den formas de cuidado y para hacerme una ecografía-explico mientras veía como Sara acariciaba su vientre.

-Claro que sí Bulma-dijo alegremente-yo te ayudaré con tu embarazo y te haré todas y cada una de las ecografías. Demás esta decir que debes comer un poco sano y hacer mucho reposo. Te haré una prueba de sangre para saber exactamente cuanto tiempo llevas pero si me dices que es alrededor de dos o tres meses Bulma, vete olvidando de seguir trabajando en el laboratorio, debes descansar-explico mientras sacaba sangre de su brazo.

-Ah esta bien y ¿para cuando estarán los resultados?-pregunto.

-Ven mañana y te los entregaré-contesto mientras guardaba el frasco con sangre para luego hacer la prueba.

-Esta bien Sara-dijo Bulma mientras volvía a sentarse junto al escritorio.

-Y dime Bulma ¿le has comentado a tus padres?-pregunto curiosa.

-Pues como te dije recién me entere esta mañana pero mi madre se entero conmigo y mi padre...no planeo contárselo aun-comento un poco deprimida.

-¿Se enfadará?-pregunto.

-Muchísimo y mas sabiendo de quien viene-rió mientras otra vez acariciaba su vientre.

-¿No lo quiere al papá de tu bebé?-siguió preguntando.

-Lo detesta y tuvimos que separarnos por eso hace tres meses-comento tristemente.

-¿Y que harás?-continuo Sara.

-No lo sé. Vegeta sufrió mucho cuando terminamos y ahora no quiero arruinar su vida, se que es ilógico pero por ahora esa es mi decisión. Y con respecto a mi padre, prefiero no contarle aun-explico.

-Sabes que cuentas conmigo ¿si?-le dijo Sara mientras le tomaba las manos.

-Gracias Sara, gracias por todo. Debo irme, mi madre debe estar preocupada-dijo mientras se levantaba y era acompañada por Sara hasta la entrada del consultorio.

-Adiós Bulma y no dudes en llamarme cuando necesites algo-le dijo mientras la veía marcharse.

Bulma asistió con la cabeza y se marcho.

...

La noche se hizo presente rápidamente en la mansión de los Brief. Todo parecía normal para el viejo científico pero Bunny no podía dejar de mirar a su hija. Bulma se sentía un poco incomoda, con Yamcha y su padre ahí pensaba que su madre podría llegar a decir algo sobre su embarazo. Lo mejor sería retirarse del lugar. Fingió un gran bostezo.

-Me voy a dormir, estoy muy cansada-dijo mientras se levantaba de su silla.

-¿Enserio amor? Debe ser lo que te levantas temprano a diario-dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Eh si, es por eso Yamcha-mintió- Hasta mañana-saludo a todos y se marcho.

Rápidamente fue a su habitacion,se vistió con su pijama y se recostó en su cama. Estaba mucho mas tranquila pues realmente si había tenido miedo en la cena, no quería que descubrieran su embarazo por el simple hecho de que no sabía que podría causar en su padre y mucho mas aun en Yamcha. Acaricio su panza, era algo que se volvió demasiado adictivo para ella. Aun no podía creerlo. Iba a ser mamá.

-No sé que demonios sera de mi vida pero te prometo que haré todo para que nunca te haga falta nada hijo-dijo dulcemente.

-¿Bulma?-dijeron desde la puerta.

-Pasa mamá-dijo mientras le sonreía.

-Aun no puedo creerlo hija-dijo anonadada mientras se sentaba junto a ella.

-Lo sé mamá y se también que tienes muchas preguntas pero empezaré por lo básico. Me entere esta mañana de que estaba embarazada, te afirmo desde ahora que el padre es Vegeta y realmente no tengo duda de eso ya que solamente con él compartí un momento tan intimo-explico.

-Se que no debería preguntar esto pero ¿cuando fue?-pregunto Bunny.

-Bueno todo comenzó aquel día que Vegeta apareció en Estados Unidos y...

La Sra Brief escuchaba atentamente a su hija. Quería saberlo todo, era demasiado obvio que estaba sorprendida pero apoyaría a su hija en todo y ademas no le desagradaba tanto ser abuela. Sonrió dulcemente.

...

Habían sido los mejores tres meses en la vida de Yamcha. Las cosas iban a la perfección y Bulma estaba a sus pies. Por ahora no había podido convencerla para poder pasar con ella un buen rato, pues el plan ocupaba casi todos su días y hacía bastante tiempo que no tenía una buena dosis de sexo pero si quería la peliazul estuviera con él debía seguir siendo el romántico galán que fingía ser ya que Bulma aun era virgen, necesitaba entregarse a su "amor verdadero" y por supuesto estar lista. Suspiro enfadado. Hacia quince minutos que hablaba con el viejo y ya lo tenia totalmente cansado, mejor iría a despedirse de Bulma y se marcharía.

-Oh mire la hora que es, se me hizo demasiado tarde-fingió apuro.

-Tienes razón hijo, es tarde. Vete antes de que se haga mas noche aun-dijo amigablemente.

-Esta bien pero primero subiré a saludar a Bulma-pidió.

-Adelante, ve-dijo mientras acariciaba a su gatito negro.

Subió las escaleras y camino lentamente por el oscuro pasillo. Esa casa era realmente grande y hasta a veces se perdía. Al fin encontró la habitación de Bulma, estuvo a punto de entrar cuando escucho que hablaba con alguien. Pegó su oreja a la puerta.

_-Ya lo sé mamá y se que es una responsabilidad pero yo quiero hacerme cargo de él porque es algo que realmente me ha cambiado la vida. Lo quiero aquí, conmigo-_sollozaba Bulma.

-_Tranquila hijita, quizás no lo esperabas pero esta aquí y debes afrontar esta hermosa realidad. Se que es medio complicado al ser tú tan pequeña pero te cambiara la vida-_consoló Bunny.

-¿De que demonios hablan?-susurro Yamcha mientras seguía escuchando.

_-Oh si que es una hermosa realidad pero...-_

_-Bulma, debes hablar con Vegeta. Él tiene tanto derecho como tú-_aconsejo la

-_Sí, aun no te estoy segura de que hacer con Vegeta. Primero debo preocuparme por lo principal,¿imaginas lo que pasara si mi padre o Yamcha se enteran de mi embarazo? Van a enloquecer. Sobre todo Yamcha, estuve todo el tiempo evitando un acercamiento.-_ explicaba Bulma.

Yamcha abrió los ojos sorprendido. Bulma estaba embarazada y de Vegeta. Todo el tiempo se hizo la avergonzada cuando ya había estado con otro. Todo el tiempo hizo creer que era una tímida virgen cuando meses antes se revolcó con otro y encima ahora traería a un bastardo al mundo. Él tendría que tomar cartas en el asunto. La maldita perra pagaría por haberlo evitado todo el tiempo. Sin decir ni hacer nada, se marcho de esa casa. Bulma lo había provocado, ahora se atendría a las consecuencias. Ese niño no tenía nada que hacer en este mundo y así como vino, así se iría.

Continuara...

**N/A** _Hola gente querida. Aquí traigo otro capitulo de esta historia. Me alegra muchísimo que les guste y no tengo mas que agradecerle por todos los comentarios que dejan y gracias por tomarse el tiempo de escribir mi "arte". Volveré con el próximo capitulo pronto y no duden en dejarme sus reviews diciendo que piensan. Besos :D__  
><em>


	18. Mentiras que separan

**Los personajes de Dragón Ball no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p>Bulma llegó temprano a la escuela. Aun tenía tiempo para terminar los deberes que no había podido hacer el día anterior. Entro al salón de clase el cual se encontraba totalmente vació, saco sus tareas y comenzó a escribir. Estaba un tanto sorprendida, pues esa mañana Yamcha no había ido por ella pero era un alivio, no tenía ni media ganas de verlo. Sonrió alegremente. Al fin podría sacárselo de encima y poner atención a su bebé, pues él era todo para ella. Luego recordó que su hijo tenía un papá y un papá que estaba enamorado de otra mujer. No interesaba, su hijo estaría bien solo con ella.<p>

-Es lo mejor para ti hijo-susurro mientras volvía a concentrarse en sus estudios.

Sintió un fuerte ruido en su estomago, tenia demasiada hambre pero la noche anterior, Sara la había llamado para decirle que necesitaba estar en ayunas para la ecografía. Comenzó a sentirse mal, por primera vez sentía los síntomas de su embarazo. Se levanto rápidamente y trato de caminar al baño pero al llegar a la puerta cayo inconsciente.

...

Odiaba llegar tan temprano a la escuela pero su padre se había puesto mas pesado de lo normal. Le contó que termino con Britney y armo un escándalo como una niña de jardín de infantes, nunca comprendería que pasaba por la cabeza de ese hombre. Suspiro fuertemente, eran contados con los dedos de una mano los alumnos que estaban allí y su salón estaba dos pisos arriba, definitivamente se encontraba solo. Subió lentamente las escaleras, ya tenía prendido su teléfono para escuchar música pero corrió lo mas rápido que puedo cuando encontró a Bulma inconsciente en el piso. La tomo entre sus brazos mientras acariciaba su rostro.

-Bulma ¿que tienes?-preguntaba desesperado.

Entró al salón con Bulma en brazos y junto dos sillas, se sentó y al lado de él la sentó a ella para luego recostar su cabeza sobre su regazo. Era demasiado temprano, las autoridades aun no llegaban por lo tanto la enfermería no estaba abierta. Saco un perfume que tenía en su mochila e hizo que ella aspirara el aroma. Comenzaba a reaccionar.

-¿Bulma?-pregunto.

-Mmm-dijo adormecida-¿que me paso?-pregunto mientras se sentaba.

-Te encontré desmayada en la puerta ¿estas bien?-pregunto preocupado.

-Eh si..si-contesto nerviosa al ver a Vegeta junto a ella.

-¿Que sucedió Bulma?-pregunto.

-Estoy en ayunas y me hizo mal no comer-explico.

-¿Porque no desayunaste mujer?-regaño él.

-Debo hacerme unos análisis y no tengo permitido comer-explico.

-¿Análisis? ¿Para que?-pregunto sorprendido.

-Eh ...eh es solo un chequeo-mintió.

-Me preocupas Bulma. Te noto distinta-dijo un tanto preocupado.

-¿Distinta como?-pregunto ella.

-No lo sé pero no eres la misma que eras cuando me fui.-dijo él.

-Solo estoy un poco enferma Vegeta, nada más-dijo mientras se levantaba dispuesta a marcharse.

-¿A donde vas?-susurro mientras la tomaba fuertemente de su mano y la sentaba en su regazo.

-¿Que haces Vegeta?-pregunto un poco asustada.

-¿Nerviosa?-pregunto él divertido.

-Claro que no, solo que no creo que a tu noviecita le guste que me tomes así-dijo ella sarcástica.

-Engordaste un poco Bulma-le dijo gracioso.

-ERES UN IDIOTA. ESTOY ASÍ PORQUE...-le grito para luego darse cuenta lo que estuvo por decir. Se tapo la boca.

-¿Porque?-pregunto curioso.

-Yo...emm...yo...eh...solo comí un poco de más-mintió.

-Es broma Bulma, estas mucho mas hermosa que cuando me fui-le dijo mientras la tomaba de su cintura para acercarla a él.

-No Vegeta, nosotros no...-

-Ya cállate-la interrumpió-no niegues lo innegable. Sé que aun me amas.

La beso. Por primera vez en tres meses él volvía a besarla. No se habían dado cuenta cuanto se necesitaban pero ese beso les estaba demostrando que su amor era mucho mas fuerte de lo que era. En esos tres meses ambos crecieron y maduraron, se amaban y no podían negarselo. Estaban con otras personas por obligación y por intentar olvidar pero de nuevo se encontraban y ahora había algo que los unía por la eternidad, un bebé, un bebé que era el mayor secreto de ella pero que en cualquier momento él lo descubriría porque el destino así lo quiere. Se abrazaban tan fuertemente y se besaban muy tiernamente que si no hubiese sido por la falta de aire, no se hubiesen separado nunca.

-No Vegeta, no-dijo agitada mientras trataba de alejarse de él.

-Pero Bulma...-susurró él.

-Nada, yo tengo novio-dijo tristemente mientras se marchaba corriendo del salón.

Vegeta quedo sumamente enfadado, otra vez hacía lo contrario de lo que sentía. Él no volvía a verla en toda la mañana. Seguramente se marcho a hacerse ese chequeo.

...

Bulma estaba recostada en su cama. Había estado casi toda la mañana en el hospital haciéndose la ecografía y chequeos para ver como se encontraba su hijo. Dos meses y tres semanas era el tiempo exacto de vida que tenía ese pequeño ser en su vientre. Sonrío cansadamente. Estaba tan agotada, definitivamente su hijo comenzó a quitarle las energías, sin contar que ahora si sentía nauseas y además solo había dormido cuatro horas. Cerró sus ojos intentando dormir pero a su mente llegó el recuerdo. Vegeta y ese beso. Lo amaba, por Dios, como lo amaba pero necesitaba alejarlo, él estaba en una relación con una mujer desquiciada que la empujo por las escaleras. Suspiro. Volvió a la realidad cuando Yamcha entro a la habitación.

-¿Yamcha? ¿Que quieres?-pregunto sorprendida.

-Hola mi amor-le dijo mientras la besaba a la fuerza.

-Estoy demasiado cansada-dijo un poco enojada.

-No aguanto más Bulma-dijo derepente.

-¿Que te pasa?-pregunto ella.

-Quiero hacerte el amor-dijo dulcemente.

Se abalanzo sobre ella y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente. Bulma sentía entre miedo y asco mientras mantenía su boca quita. No podía moverse pues Yamcha estaba sobre ella y le aplastaba su pequeña pansa. Le dolía muchísimo. Casi grito cuando él comenzó a besar su cuello. No sabe que hizo o como pero lo saco de encima mientras se sentía su agitada respiración.

-¿Que pasa?-preguntó él enfadado.

-Yo...no puedo. Aun no est...-

-¿No estas lista?-la interrumpió-No te hagas la virgen inocente Bulma.

-¿Que?-exclamo ella sorprendida.

-¿QUIERES QUE CREA QUE AUN NO ESTAS LISTA CUANDO TE HAS ACOSTADO MAS DE UNA VEZ CON VEGETA?-le grito enfadado mientras la tomaba del brazo fuertemente.

-SUÉLTAME YAMCHA. ME LASTIMAS-grito ella.

-Vas a ser mía Bulma ¿lo entiendes? Y si quieres que tu pequeño bastardo llegue a este mundo, le dirás a todos que es mi hijo y no el de Vegeta-le dijo amenazante mientras metía su mano por debajo de la remera de Bulma.

-¡ SUÉLTAME MALDITO DESGRACIADO!-grito safandosé de él-TU NO VAS A OBLIGARME A NADA, NO TIENES DERECHO SOBRE MI CUERPO Y EN CUANTO A MI HIJO, TE PROHÍBO INTERFERIR EN ESE TEMA YAMCHA. TU Y YO NO SOMOS NADA-le grito mientras corría al baño que había en su habitación.

-¡VEN AQUÍ BULMA!-grito él.

Estaba sumamente enfadado. Esa mujer iba a pagárselas como fuera y tiraría la puerta de ese baño de cualquier forma. Tomo una silla para comenzar a golpear la puerta pero justo cuando iba a realizar la acción, sonó el teléfono de Bulma. Soltó la silla y lentamente se acerco a la mesita de noche, donde se encontraba el teléfono. Era un mensaje. Lo leyó.

_"Bulma discúlpame por el beso de hoy. No quise incomodarte con la situación, sé que estas con otro hombre pero no puedo sacarte de mi mente y ayer deje a Britney por ello pero si tu no quieres saber nada conmigo yo lo entenderé. Vegeta"_

Yamcha tiro el teléfono sobre la cama y con una cara de pocos amigos se marcho de la habitación. Esta situación se terminaría ahora.

...

Estuvo como quince minutos debatiendo en si debía enviar o no ese mensaje pero él no era un cobarde, siempre enfrentaba sus errores pero ¿había sido un error? Negó con la cabeza. Claro que no, la había necesitado tanto y realmente ese beso le hizo entender que pase lo que pase siempre va a volver hacia ella. Solo estaba un poco confundido por su actitud, claramente correspondió el beso ¿porque después se marcho corriendo clamando que tenía un novio?. Su cabeza era un torbellino de ideas y confusiones. Hablaría con Bulma, era obvio. El timbre de la puerta de entrada lo saco de sus pensamientos. Al abrir no se espero recibir un golpe.

-¿QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA?-grito Vegeta cuando pudo ver quien era.

-DEJA EN PAZ A MI NOVIA, IMBÉCIL-grito Yamcha enfadado.

-¿NO COMPRENDES QUE BULMA NO QUIERE ESTAR CONTIGO INSECTO?-le grito Vegeta furioso.

-TU ERES EL QUE NO COMPRENDE QUE PARA BULMA SOLO ERES UN PASADO EL CUAL YA OLVIDO, ME AMA-continuo Yamcha.

-¿Ah sí? Y si te ama tanto ¿porque esta mañana no podía dejar de besarme?-pregunto victorioso.

-FUE UN ERROR, ESTUVO TODA LA MAÑANA LLORANDO JUNTO A MÍ MIENTRAS SUPLICABA POR MI PERDÓN-mintió Yamcha.

-Ja eres muy patético para mentir así-dijo divertido.

-¿Crees que si Bulma no me amará llevaría en su vientre un hijo mío?-volvió a mentir Yamcha mientras le sonreía de lado.

-¿Que?-pregunto Vegeta sorprendido- ¿Em-embarazada? No te creo.

-Me importa muy poco que no me creas Vegeta. Ella esta embarazada y es verdad, en menos de ocho meses seremos padres. No quiero verte cerca de ella ¿entiendes?-amenazo mientras se marchaba de aquel lugar.

Vegeta estaba realmente sorprendido. ¿Bulma embarazada? ¿SU Bulma con un hijo de otro? No podía creerlo, se sentía tan decepcionado. ¿Tan rápido fue capaz de saltar a la cama de otro? Era verdad, ya no lo amaba. Sentía como su pecho se oprimía, era tan doloroso sentirse de esa manera. Se sentó en el gran sofá de su living. Ahora toda la charla de esa mañana le cerraba.

_-ERES UN IDIOTA. ESTOY ASÍ PORQUE...-_pensaba Vegeta.

_-_Porque estas embarazada-se respondió a si mismo.

¿Como pudo no darse cuenta? ¿Como se atrevió a ese acercamiento de esa mañana? Bulma ya era una mujer prohibida para él y realmente estaba muy adolorido por eso. ¿Donde quedaron todas esas promesas que hicieron hace tres meses? ¿Donde quedo el amor? ¡Demonios! ¿Donde quedo su relación?. Estaba furioso, triste y decepcionado. Era momento de seguir, Bulma debía ser pasado e iba a hacer todo lo posible para olvidarse de ella. Era una promesa.

Continuara...

**N/A** _Hola gente. Aquí traigo el nuevo capitulo de esta historia. No tengo mas que decir que Gracias , por leer el fic, por tomarse la molestia de dejar review, por todo. Perdon por no actualizar, no había podido conectarme pero ya muy pronto van a tener el proximo capitulo. Espero que disfruten el capitulo como yo al escribirlo. Besos :)__  
><em>


	19. Es hora de enfrentar la verdad

**Los personajes de Dragón Ball no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p>Estaba tan asustada que temía salir de aquel baño. Nunca antes Yamcha se habría atrevido a ponerle un dedo encima y ahora casi abusa de ella. Sus lagrimas no paraban de brotar por el terror. ¿Como demonios se había enterado de su embarazo? Yamcha la había amenazado, la obligaría a abortar si no le decía a todos que él era el padre de su hijo. Necesitaba ayuda y con demasiada urgencia. Se abrazo a si misma mientras pensaba en que hacer. El sonido del golpe de la puerta la hizo asustar. Cerro sus ojos fuertemente y no se movió.<p>

-Hija soy yo- se escucho del otro lado.

Apresuradamente abrió la puerta para luego abrazarse fuertemente a su madre que correspondió con urgencia. Ahora si que estaba preocupada por su hija y mas en un momento sumamente importante de su embarazo ya que sufriendo tensiones o estrés puede causarle un mal al bebé.

-Cálmate Bulma, por favor hija. Recuerda que debes estar tranquila por tu bebé-rogó mientras la miraba preocupada.

-Esta bien mamá-sollozo.

-Esta situación no da para más hija ¿lo sabes?-le dijo mientras ambas caminaban y se sentaban en la gran cama de la habitación.

-¿Porque dices eso mamá?-pregunto ella haciéndose la desentendida.

-Te escuche discutiendo con Yamcha Bulma y sabes que él no puedo decidir que hacer con el hijo de VEGETA-le dijo seriamente mientras remarcaba el nombre de más joven de los Ouji.

-¿Que quieres que haga mamá? ¿Que le diga al mundo que cargo en mi el hijo de un hombre que ama a otra?-dijo mientras lloraba nuevamente.

-Bulma ni siquiera le diste a Vegeta la oportunidad de decidir, esta privando un joven de su hijo y peor aun, a un bebé de su padre. Yamcha te esta obligando a vivir una vida que no quieres hija-dijo mientras le acariciaba suavemente las manos.

-No mamá, mi padre me odiará por esto ¿comprendes?-dijo seriamente.

-Pero hija, Yamcha dirá que es el padre y realmente te atará eternamente a él-dijo seriamente.

-No importa mamá, prométeme que no le dirás nada a papá-pidió Bulma.

-Esta bien Bulma. Quédate tranquila, no diré nada-dijo mientras le daba un suave beso en la mejilla.

...

Era otro día, un día nuevo y ese era el día en el que estaba totalmente dispuesto a olvidarla. Su vida comienza de nuevo. No sufriría mas, ya no le dolería mas. Esa era la paga que él tenía por enamorarse a tan temprana edad, solo tenía dieciocho años y seguramente el destino traería hacia él a su verdadera mujer, la que lo vuelva loco y la que le daría hijos o quizás el destino tiene para él toda una vida de soledad. Tomo café de su taza, tenía un gran nudo en la garganta. ¿A quien quería engañar? Amaba a maldita perra y ella amaba a otro. Sintió lagrimas en sus ojos pero los hombres no lloraban. Se tragaría todo su dolor y como fuese borraría todo ese dolor de su alma. Se sentía tan solo, tan abandonado justo como antes de conocerla.

-Soy un imbécil-pensó en alto mientras apoyaba su cabeza en la mesa.

-Es un poco patético verte así ¿sabias?-dijo el Rey Vegeta mientras entraba en la cocina.

-No me interesa lo que pienses viejo, tu eres y siempre serás patético-dijo indiferente sin siquiera moverse de su lugar.

-¿Todo esto causo el amor?-se burlo.

-¿Tu que puedes saber?-pregunto levantándose y mirándolo desafiante.

-Pues...-puso cara de pensativo- yo sé que la mocosa de Brief aun esta en tu cabeza, sé que sigues enamorado de ella. Sé también de que ella esta con otro ¿verdad?-soltó una carcajada- pensé que para ti solamente sería un buen polvo pero veo que fue ella quien saco de ti lo que quería y te abandono-rió.

-Ja quizás tengas razón, no me interesa-mintió él.

-¿No te interesa? ¿Y entonces porque estas sentado allí sentado llorando como una mariquita?- pregunto divertido.

-¿Crees que es fácil aceptar que ella este emba..-dijo enfadado él y deteniéndose al darse cuenta lo que acababa de decir.

-¿Que? ¿Esta embarazada?-pregunto atonico.

-Si-respondió decepcionado mientras tomaba su mochila.

-¿Es tuyo?-pregunto derepente.

-No-respondió Vegeta mientras lo pasaba e intentaba marcharse.

-¿Osea que la niña que clamaba amarte con locura ahora esta esperando el hijo de otro?-rió divertido.

-¿Que es tan gracioso?-pregunto Vegeta.

-Que es realmente patético verte así por una estúpida perra.-volvió a reír.

-¿Sabes que sucede? Tu nunca sentiste amor por nadie-dijo enfadado.

-Si que lo sentí, lo sentí como nunca y tú me lo arrebataste-dijo furioso.

-YO NO QUISE MATAR A MI MADRE VIEJO.-grito mientras se marchaba.

...

Bulma iba dispuesta a hablar con Vegeta. Realmente quería solucionar el tema del beso, no quería que él tuviera problemas por ella pues quería lo mejor para él. Lo amaba y ese beso termino de confirmar algo que jamás dudo. Estuvo casi toda la mañana buscándolo, esa mañana había llegado demasiado tarde al colegio y tenía una cara de pocos amigos. ¿Que le habría pasado?. Al fin lo encontró, estaba sentando junto ese gran árbol que juntos sabían compartir cuando eran novios. Se acerco a él lentamente.

-Vegeta-lo llamo.

-¿Que quieres Bulma?-pregunto secamente.

-Quiero hablar contigo-dijo tímidamente.

-¿Sobre?-pregunto él indiferente.

-Sobre lo que paso ayer-dijo mientras veía con extrañeza lo raro que él estaba.

-No te preocupes Bulma, tu novio ya me dejo en claro que están juntos-dijo sin importancia mientras se paraba del suelo.

-¿Yamcha? ¿Que te dijo?-pregunto sorprendida.

-Me pidió que te dejara en paz y es lo que haré-dijo mirándola fijamente.

-Vegeta, esto es lo mejor para nosotros sabes que yo te sigo amando pero...-

-¿Me amas? ¿ME AMAS BULMA? ERES UNA MENTIROSA-dijo sacado- ¿TU VIENES A DECIRME QUE ME AMAS CUANDO ESTAS EMBARAZADA DE OTRO?-grito dolido-Eres muy hipócrita Bulma ¿Como pudiste meterte a la cama con otro después de todo lo que nosotros vivimos?-

-Espera Vegeta, puedo explicártelo.-dijo ella.

-¿A mí? No Bulma, a mí no me debes ninguna explicación. Tu dejaste de ser mía desde momento que tu hijo fue concebido por ti y por ese...Yamcha-dijo dolido mientras se marchaba de aquel lugar.

-VEGETA ESPERA-grito ella.

Fue imposible. Se marcho. Se sentó allí y lloró como nunca antes. ¿Como demonios podía desconfiar tanto de ella? ¿Realmente él la cree capaz de meterse en la cama de otro? En ese mismo instante estaba odiándolo, era un odio momentáneo pero odio al fin. Ese hombre era patético, aun no comprendía como puede creer que ella tuvo sexo con Yamcha cuando le daba asco el solo verlo. Juro ser solo de él y esa era la verdad. Maldito Vegeta, maldito Yamcha. Ambos serian nada en su vida. Criaría sola a su hijo. Se secó las lagrimas fuertemente mientras se marchaba a casa.

...

Estaba demasiado preocupada por Bulma. Estaba cocinando muy alegremente y la vio llegar. Tenía los ojos demasiado hinchando y en sus rasgos faciales podía verse la tristeza que tenía. Ni siquiera saludo, solamente fue directo a su habitación. Bunny la siguió, lo mas seguro era que Bulma la echaría de allí pero ella era su madre y necesitaba saber. Sin siquiera tocar la puerta, se adentro en la oscura habitación. Escuchaba los sollozos de su pequeña y al fin la encontró, esta recostada boca abajo en la gran cama. Se acerco lentamente y se sentó junto a ella. Le acarició la cabeza.

-¿Que sucede bebé?-pregunto dulcemente.

-Estoy bien mamá, no te preocupes-dijo ella.

-Sabes que yo te ayudo en lo que pueda hija pero necesito que me digas que paso-insistió Bunny.

-Vegeta-susurro Bulma.

-¿Vegeta? ¿Que paso Bulma?-pregunto nuevamente.

-Se entero de mi embarazo-sollozo.

-¿No quiere hacerse cargo de tu bebé?-pregunto tristemente.

-No mamá, peor aun. Vegeta cree que mi hijo es de Yamcha.-lloro mientras se abrazaba a su madre.

-Oh Bulma quédate tranquila cariño. Sabes que todo esto se solucionara cuando le digas a Vegeta que llevas un hijo suyo en tu vientre-consoló dulcemente mientras acariciaba el vientre de su hija.

-No mamá, nunca le diré a Vegeta sobre nuestro hijo. Él no confió en mi. Se acabo-dijo seriamente la peliazul.

-¿QUE DEMONIOS DIJISTE BULMA?-grito el Sr. Briefs entrando a la habitación echo una furia.

Bulma empalideció al momento que lo vio entrar. ¿Que demonios haría ahora? Definitivamente estaba en muchos problemas.

Continuara...

**N/A** _Hola gente. Aquí traigo el nuevo capitulo de esta historia. Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizara, no he estado mucho en casa y no me dio el tiempo. Sinceramente muchísimas gracias por todos sus comentarios. Me alegran la vida. Prometo actualizar muy pronto. Besos :)__  
><em>


	20. La ayuda de mamá

**Los personajes de Dragón Ball no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p>-Pa...papá.-titubeo al verlo entrar así de la nada.<p>

-Espera Hans, no te enfades.-se entrometió la Sra. Briefs.

-Vete Bunny.-dijo tranquilo él sin dejar de mirar a Bulma.

-Pero...-dijo la rubia.

-VETE.-grito asustando a las mujeres dentro de la habitación.

Bunny abrazo fuertemente a su pequeña hija que lloraba en silencio. Podía notar lo asustada que estaba. Sin decir nada se marcho de aquella habitación. Una vez que ella se fue, Bulma pudo ver a su padre a los ojos. ¿Que era eso? ¿Enfado o decepción?.

-Puedo explicarlo.-dijo Bulma.

-¿QUE DEMONIOS QUIERES EXPLICAR BULMA? ¿QUIERES EXPLICARME COMO CONCEBISTE A TU BASTARDITO CON ESE PATÉTICO DE OUJI?- grito enfadado luego de estar alrededor de cinco minutos en silencio.

-ME PARECE PERFECTO QUE TE ENFADES PERO TEN MUCHÍSIMO CON COMO TE DIRIGES A MI HIJO ¿ENTIENDES? NO VOY A PERMITIRTE QUE LE LLAMES BASTARDO.-le grito Bulma a su padre mientras caminaba hacia él.

-TIENES DIECISIETE AÑOS BULMA. ERES UNA NIÑA, NO UNA MADRE.-continuo gritándole Brief.

-PUES AHORA TENDRÁS QUE VERME COMO MADRE, Y COMO MADRE DEL HIJO DE VEGETA.-le grito ella enfrentándolo.

-Eso si que no lo voy a aceptar Bulma. No acepto a tu hijo ¿comprendes?-le dijo mientras la tomaba fuertemente del brazo.

-Me estas lastimando.-dijo Bulma entre lagrimas.

-No me importa Bulma, se acabo todo esto.-la amenazo.

-¿Que quieres decir papá?-preguntó ella mirándolo asustada.

-Te voy a dar dos opciones Bulma-dijo empujándola- O te vas con Yamcha a Estados Unidos o no hay hijo ¿estas entendiendo lo que te digo?-le dijo Hans mientras la miraba fijamente esperando su reacción.

-¿QUE?-grito la peliazul.

-Lo que escuchaste Bulma.-dijo su padre.

-¿ESTAS LOCO PAPÁ? ¿ESTAS INSINUANDO QUE SI NO ME MARCHO CON YAMCHA ME HARÁS ABORTAR?-grito ella furiosa.

-Si Bulma, eso es lo que quise decir.-dijo el Sr. Brief tranquilo.

-Pues yo te informo que tu no tienes derecho a hacer eso, porque tu no puedes decidir por mi. Además de que yo estoy totalmente de acuerdo con mi embarazo y espero a mi hijo con lo brazos abiertos.-dijo Bulma desafiante mientras se acariciaba el vientre.

-Hay muchas otras formas en las que podré sacarte a tu "bebé"-la amenazo nuevamente.

-ESCUCHATE PAPÁ, ESCUCHATE LO QUE DICES. ¿MATAR A MI HIJO PORQUE ODIAS A SU PADRE? NO TE LO VOY A PERMITIR PERO PARA QUE NO TOMES UNA ESTÚPIDA DECISIÓN TE INFORMO QUE NO PLANEO DECIRLE A VEGETA QUE ES SU HIJO.-grito exasperada la futura madre.

-No me importa Bulma, te iras con Yamcha.-le dijo tranquilamente.

-No me obligarás a eso.-contesto.

-Vístete bien. Esta noche Yamcha vendrá a cenar y será informado del viaje que realizaran en dos días.-la ignoro mientras se marchaba de la habitación.

Bulma cayó al suelo mientras lloraba amargamente. Su padre estaba siendo tan injusto. Necesitaba ayuda con urgencia.

...

Bunny estaba cocinando la cena. Hans le había pedido que preparara un gran banquete pues Yamcha estaba en la casa y, según su marido, tenían que hablar de un muy importante tema. Estaba demasiado enfadada con él, pues quería hacer creer que todo en la mansión estaba a la perfección cuando ella escucho como había amenazado a su hija. ¿Como pudo hacer algo así? Era su hija y estaba obligandola a vivir una vida infeliz junto a alguien que no ama. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando vio a su pequeña entrar a la cocina. Tenía una gran sonrisa pero la conocía estaba demasiado triste y ademas podía denotarse ese rojo que había alrededor de sus ojos pero realmente se veía muy hermosa, tenía un ajustado vestido negro que dejaba sobresalir su pequeña pancita. Era realmente una imagen muy tierna. Se acerco a su hija emocionada y la abrazo.

-No llores mamá.-rió la peliazul mientras correspondía el abrazo.

-Yo te ayudare hija, esto no se hará a la manera de tu padre.-susurro la Sra. Brief.

-No importa mamá, es lo que me merezco.-lloro Bulma.

-Claro que no cielo, tú y tu bebé se merecen ser felices y te prometo que lo serán.-dijo la rubia mientras acariciaba las lagrimas de su hija.

-¿Que sucede aquí?-pregunto el Sr. Brief mientras entraba a la cocina con Yamcha.

-Nada, solo hablábamos del futuro y esas cosas.-mintió la mujer mayor.

-Oh pero mi amor, a ti te espera un gran futuro y junto Yamcha.-sonrió el mientras abrazaba a su hija.

-Mamá estaré en la sala.-dijo seriamente la peliazul mientras se separada del abrazo de su padre.

-¿Que le sucede?-interfirió Yamcha por primera vez en la charla.

-Nada esta un poco enfadada por una discusión que tuvimos.-dijo Hans.

-Oh iré a ver si puedo hablar con ella.-dijo Yamcha mientras se marchaba.

-Ya deja de fingir Hans. Sabes que no esta bien lo que haces.-le recrimino enfadada la .

-¿Que? ¿Porque lo dices?-pregunto él.

-Deja de hacerte el tonto, por favor. Sabes muy bien que te escuche amenazando a Bulma.-dijo enfadada.

-Sabes muy bien que es lo mejor para ella. Anda, vamos a cenar.-le dijo tranquilamente mientras le tomaba la mano.

-Lo mejor para Bulma es estar con Vegeta. Vete tu a cenar.-le dijo mientras se soltaba bruscamente de su agarre y se marchaba de la casa por la puerta de la cocina.

El se quedo mirando la puerta por cinco segundos antes de agarrar la cena y marcharse al living donde lo esperaban su hija y Yamcha. Bunny ya regresaría.

...

Bulma estaba esperando la cena mientras escuchaba a Yamcha hablar sin parar. Era realmente muy pesado y ahora tendría que aguantarlo quien sabe por cuanto tiempo pero ella hacia todo por su bebé, porque lo amaba y no quería que nadie hiciera nada para impedir su nacimiento. Pudo distinguir como su padre entraba al living con un gran pavo pero ¿y su madre? ¿donde estaba? Buscaba curiosa mientras escuchaba como su padre hablaba con Yamcha muy alegre.

-Esta bien Yamcha, te daré una pata de este pavo.-rió el viejo Brief mientras servía la comida.

-¿Donde esta mamá?-pregunto Bulma.

-Dijo que enseguida volvía. Come hija.-dijo su padre sonriente.

-Sr. Brief ¿de que quería hablar conmigo?-pregunto Yamcha mientras comía tan educadamente.

-Ah si hijo. Pues aquí con Bulma teníamos algo que proponerte. ¿Quieres preguntarle tu Bulma?.-dijo contento el mientras miraba a su hija.

-No.-dijo fría.

-Oh bueno. Mira Yamcha, Bulma quiere ir a vivir a los Estados Unidos pero le da muchísimo pena tener que dejarte aquí. Nosotros queríamos preguntarte si no te gustaría ir a vivir con ella y con su pequeño hijo.-le comento muy feliz.

-Oh Bulma ¿realmente ese es tu deseo?-pregunto Yamcha fingiendo emoción.

-Sí.-respondió secamente.

-Claro que me iré a vivir contigo y con nuestro hijo mi amor.-le dijo tiernamente mientras le daba un beso.

Le daba demasiado asco tener que besar los labios de Yamcha. Tenía que librarse de ese viaje sea como sea pero ¿que haría?. Estaba demasiado triste.

...

-Hola.-dijo la Sra. Brief mientras veía la cara de seriedad que portaba el hombre que estaba junto a ella.

-Mire vaya al grano.-pidió él.

-Necesito hablar contigo.-le dijo seriamente.

-¿Sobre que?-pregunto él.

-Bulma.-dijo la rubia mientras observaba si alguien los miraba.

-No quiero saber más nada de ella.-dijo él.

-Ella necesita tu ayuda, Vegeta.-le dijo desesperada.

-¿Que le sucede?-pregunto un poco preocupado el pequeño Ouji.

-Su padre quiere llevársela a vivir a Estados Unidos con Yamcha.-le explico.

-¿Y porque necesita ayuda? Bulma esta cargando un hijo de ese Yamcha ¿que problema habría si se mudan allá?-pregunto un poco dolido.

-¿Que? ¿Bulma embarazada de Yamcha?-exclamo sorprendida.

-¿Su hija no le contó que esta embarazada?-pregunto divertido.

-Parece que Bulma no quiso decirte la verdad.-dijo sonriente.

-¿La verdad? ¿No esta embarazada?-pregunto sorprendido él.

-Claro que si pero Yamcha no es el padre de su hijo.-explico Bunny.

-¿Ah no?-dijo sorprendido.

-Vegeta el hijo de Bulma es tuyo y nada más que tuyo.-le soltó derepente.

-¿QUE? E...eso... eso... eso es imp...imposible.-grito sorprendido.

-Tu sabes que no.-dijo Bunny.

-Pero hace muchísimo que Bulma y yo...que nosotros...que...-decía muy sorprendido.

-Ella lleva dos meses y medio de embarazo Vegeta. Saca cuentas hijo.-le dijo la rubia mientras se reía por la sorpresa de su yerno.

-Pe...pe...pero... ¡Ay Dios mio!-exclamo mientras se sentaba en la banca de aquel parque totalmente oscuro. Realmente eso lo tomo por sorpresa.

Continuara...

**N/A** _Hola gente. Aquí traigo el nuevo capitulo. Trate de regresar lo más rápido que pude jaja . Gracias por tantos reviews, me hacen demasiado feliz. No dejen de decirme su opinion... Pronto subire el proximo capitulo. Besos :)__  
><em>


	21. Amor en tiempos dificiles

**Los personajes de Dragón Ball no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p>La noche anterior se había acostado demasiado temprano. Hizo hasta lo imposible para despedirse de Yamcha rápido, no quería que fuera de mañana, realmente no lo deseaba. Los dos días se habían pasado muy rápido y le angustiaba saber que dentro de un par de horas estaría en un vuelo que la llevaría al infierno que seria el resto de su vida. Abrió lentamente sus ojos y seco el resto de sus lagrimas. Era de día y el sol ya le daba en la cara era hora de levan... un segundo ¿el sol? pero ella nunca abría la ventana de su habitacion por la mañana. Se destapo la cara y pudo ver que aquel no era el lugar donde se había dormido. Era una habitación toda blanca y tenía uno que otro detalle. ¿Que demonios hacia ahí? Estaba muy asustada. Se levanto lentamente para recorrer aquel lugar y pudo descubrir que estaba en un pequeño departamento. Había sido secuestrada y sin darse cuenta, pero de repente se sorprendió al ver a la persona que salia del baño.<p>

-¿Vegeta?-pregunto ella saliendo de su trance.

-Al fin te despertaste mujer. Eres demasiado dormilona.-dijo divertido mientras la miraba.

-¿Vegeta?-volvió a preguntar sorprendida.

-Si Bulma, soy yo.-le contesto exasperado mientras secaba su cabello.

-¿Esto es real o estoy soñando? Lo ultimo que recuerdo es haberme dormido anoche en mi cama. ¿Que hago aquí y...contigo?.-pregunto totalmente sorprendida.

-¿Acaso no te gusta?-le pregunto él picaramente mientras se acercaba a ella y la tomaba por la cintura.

-No creo que a tu novia le guste que estés solo con tu ex en un departamento y mucho menos tomándome así.-dijo Bulma secamente mientras se alejaba de él.

-¿Novia? Yo no tengo novia.-dijo Vegeta totalmente confundido.

-¿Ah no? Yo no soy ninguna idiota Vegeta. Estabas saliendo con la misma mujer con la que me engañaste.-le dijo ella totalmente ofendida.

-¿Britney? Yo no estoy saliendo con ella y te dije que nunca te fui infiel.-contesto él un poco enfadado.

-¡ERES UN MENTIROSO! ESA SI ERA TU NOVIA, SALIAS CON ELLA. ¿NO RECUERDAS CUANDO ME ATACO HACE UN PAR DE DÍAS EN LA ESCUELA? POR ELLA CASI PIERDO A MI...-grito furiosa para luego taparse la boca.

-Sí, a tu bebé, lo sé y realmente siento haber causado eso. Bulma hace tres días te mande un mensaje de texto explicándote que había terminado con Britney y que tu eras la causa de ello.-le explico él mientras la tomaba de las manos.

-Yo...yo...yo...Dime porque estamos aquí.-titubeo sonrojada la peliazul.

-Hace dos noches tu madre fue a pedirme que te alejara de esa basura de Yamcha. Para hoy deberíamos haber tenido un plan ideado pero nada se nos ocurrió y tu padre tenia constantemente amenazada a tu madre entonces decidí que para que evitar ese estúpido viaje lo mejor seria que tu desaparecieras. Ayer por la noche hable con tu madre y ella acepto que te alejara para que no viajes, alquile este departamento y te traje aquí conmigo.-explico Vegeta mientras la dirigía a la habitación.-Ahora necesito que descanses Bulma.-pidió dulcemente.

-Esto es una locura Vegeta. No puedo escaparme de mi realidad. No quiero causar más problemas entre papá y tu.-dijo ella mientras se metía en la cama y se arropaba.

-Bulma esta es nuestra realidad, nosotros debemos estar juntos porque en tu vientre llevas un hijo mio y eso no puede cambiarlo nadie.-dijo Vegeta mientras se sentaba junto a ella.

-¿Co...co..como sabes eso?-titubeo Bulma muy nerviosa y sorprendida.

-Tu madre me lo contó la noche que nos encontramos en el parque, realmente estaba muy enfadado contigo y sigo preguntándome porque no querías decirme que este niño es mi hijo.-le dijo seriamente mientras acariciaba el vientre de su novia.

-Yo...lo lamento pero...tenía mucho miedo.-dijo mientras acariciaba las manos de su amado.

-¿Miedo de qué? Jamás te hubiese abandonado.-le dijo ofendido.

-No es por eso...yo pensé que tu te habías enamorado y pues no quería arruinar tu vida de nuevo.-le dijo dulcemente.

-Jamás me enamore de nuevo, siempre estuve enamorado de la misma mujer.-le susurro él mientras gateaba sobre ella.

Otra vez se puso nerviosa, igual que aquella vez en el hotel de Estados Unidos. No sabía si le hacía poner nerviosa el reencuentro con él o que solamente estuviera portando unos ajustados boxers negros que lo hacían ver realmente sexy. Él lamió muy suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja para después comenzar a besar su cuello. Bulma se sentía desfallecer. No se había dado cuenta que lo necesitaba, necesitaba sus caricias, sus besos, sus abrazos, necesitaba todo de él. Vegeta dejo de besar su cuello para lentamente sacar la parte superior de su pijama rosa. Una vez fuera la camiseta, se acerco lentamente a su oído. Bulma respiraba agitadamente al sentir como Vegeta suspiraba rozando su lóbulo.

-Te necesito Bulma.-susurro Vegeta.-Quiero hacerte el amor aquí y ahora.

-Oh Vegeta hazlo.-rogó ella para luego besarlo lo mas apasionadamente que pudo.

...

El viejo científico se levanto muy feliz esa mañana. Al fin había podido librar a su hija de aquel infierno. Bunny seguramente estaba odiándolo pero ella debía entender que su hija seria muy infeliz si pasaba el resto de su vida junto un niño totalmente irresponsable y que seguramente se iría corriendo ante la idea de ser padre. Aun no podía creer que sería abuelo, era demasiado joven. Aun no entraba a sus cuarenta y dos y ya contaba con una hija de diecisiete años y,en su vientre, un pequeño bebé, eso era demasiado para él. Tenia la suerte de que su pequeña tenga a alguien como Yamcha que felizmente aceptaba a ese bebé como hijo propio. Sonrió. En tres horas el avión despegaría. Mejor iría a despertar a su angelito ya que su mujer no le dirigió la palabra en todo el desayuno.

-Algún día tu entenderás porque estoy haciendo esto cariño.-le dijo suavemente antes de marcharse.

Subió lentamente las escaleras que lo llevarían a la habitacion de su hijita. Estaba pensando que decirle ya que ella aun no le hablaba. Entro lentamente en la habitación luego de haber golpeado la puerta más de una vez. Ese lugar estaba vacío. ¿Donde demonios estaba Bulma?. Busco en el baño personal y tampoco estaba allí. Su maleta estaba toda desempacada y la ventana estaba abierta. Bulma se había marchado. Estaba demasiado furioso.

-¡BUNNYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!-grito él echo una furia.

...

No importaba que pasara. Ella sabía que su pequeña se encontraba sana y salva. Vegeta era el hombre perfecto para ella y se lo había demostrado de la mejor forma. Había aceptado que su hija se fugara con él por el simple hecho de que no podía soportar la idea de su hija siendo maltratada por aquella vestía de Yamcha. Su yerno había suplicado llevarse a Bulma. Nunca antes lo había visto así.

**FLASHBACK**

-_¿Tiene algún plan Bunny?-pregunto Vegeta apenas llego al parque._

_-No hijo.-contesto ella decepcionada._

_-Debemos hacer algo. Bulma esta a siete horas de irse para no volver, algo hay que hacer.-decía el joven desesperado._

_-Pero ¿que?-se pregunto la ._

_-Yo tengo una idea pero...es un poco arriesgada.-dijo seriamente Vegeta._

_-¿Cual es?-pregunto Bunny esperanzada._

_-Llevarme a Bulma lejos de aquí. Se que es peligroso pero me la llevaré a las afueras de la ciudad. Tengo mi departamento secreto allí y creo que no nos encontraran.-explico el joven Ouji._

_-Dalo por hecho querido.-respondió alegremente Bunny._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Era más que obvio que aquello era una locura pero ¿que iba a hacer si no?. Su marido no tenía ningún derecho de obligar a su hija a vivir una vida totalmente armada. Lo vio levantarse, seguramente iría a despertar a su hija. Era hora de enfrentar la realidad. Cerro fuertemente sus ojos y espero. Estaba asustada.

_-¡BUNNYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!-_lo escucho gritar.

Era hora de la verdad. Cubriría a su hija con todas sus fuerzas. Estaba asustada pero enfrentaría la situación como una mujer muy valiente.

...

Estaban realmente muy agitados. Se habían extrañado demasiado y era realmente entendible que al verse el deseo se haya hecho presente al instante. Se amaban con locura y pasión, sabían que no era un juego o capricho, era amor. Vegeta tapo los cuerpos sudorosos con una amplia sabana y se abrazo fuertemente a su mujer.

-Perdóname Bulma.-pidió él.

-¿Perdonarte? ¿Porque?-pregunto ella mirándolo a los ojos.

-Apresuré las cosas y yo no quiero que pienses que te uso. Realmente te necesitaba.-le dijo dulcemente mientras acariciaba sus mejillas.

-Lo se Vegeta, se que no me estas usando. Estas aquí conmigo, escondido del mundo y eso es la mayor prueba de amor que podría tener.-le contesto ella mientras besaba sus manos.

-¿No estas arrepentida?-pregunto él.

-Claro que no. Eres el amor de mi vida y estoy esperando un hijo tuyo, nada me hace mas feliz que saber que voy hacer el amor contigo el resto de mi vida.-le contesto felizmente.

-No soy el hombre más demostrativo pero juro Bulma que estaré junto a ti hasta el día en que muera.-prometió él mirándola a los ojos.

-Lo se mi amor. Te amo.-le contesto ella.

Volvieron a besarse y volvieron a consumar aquel acto de amor del que había salido su pequeño primogénito. No sabían que sucedería dentro de un par de días y mucho en un par de meses pero estaban seguros que aprovecharían el ahora y enfrentarían juntos lo que la vida les tuviera preparada. Era amor y amor del bueno. Ambos se juraron mentalmente no separarse nunca. Estaban destinados a estar con el otro y si no era así, ellos desafiarían al destino.

Continuara...

**N/A** _Hola gente. Aquí traigo el nuevo capitulo. Ahora si que volvi rapido jaja Espero que les este gustando mi historia. Faltan muy pocos capitulos para llegar al final pero prometo que la terminare. Gracias por sus reviews, me ayudan a seguir con todo esto. No dejen de escribirme. Besos :D__  
><em>


	22. Enemigos aliados

**Los personajes de Dragón Ball no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p>-No te lo preguntaré otra vez Bunny.-dijo tranquilamente el viejo científico.<p>

-Bulma esta en casa de Stacy.-respondió la .

-¡NO ME MIENTAS!-grito enfadado mientras golpeaba la mesa de la cocina.

-No..no..no te miento Hans.-respondió asustada.

-NO TE HAGAS LA INGENUA BUNNY. SI BULMA ESTA CON STACY ¿PORQUE DEMONIOS NO LA VI SALIR DE CASA? Y ¿PORQUE FALTA GRAN PARTE DE SUS PERTENENCIAS?-volvió a gritar Brief.

-NO LO SÉ HANS, NO LO SÉ. ELLA ME DIJO QUE IRÍA CON STACY.-grito la rubia derepente.

-¿PORQUE SE IRÍA JUSTO EL DÍA QUE DEBE VIAJAR CON SU NOVIO?-le grito nuevamente el viejo.

-PORQUE ELLA NO AMA A YAMCHA Y NO QUIERE VIAJAR VIEJO TERCO ¿PORQUE NO COMPRENDES QUE ELLA ESTA ENAMORADA DE VEGETA Y QUE ÉL ES EL HOMBRE INDICADO PARA TU HIJA?-le contesto Bunny roja de furia.

-Esta con él ¿verdad?-pregunto tranquilo.

-¿Qué?-dijo la sorprendida.

-Esta con ese maldito ¿cierto Bunny?-insistió.

-Escucha Hans, no se que pien...-

-¿ESTA CON ÉL BUNNY?-grito.

-No lo sé.-mintió ella tranquilamente.

-Esto ya no da para más. Juro que esta vez si terminará todo.-dijo enfadado mientras se retiraba tranquilamente del lugar.

-¿Hans? ¿donde vas?-pregunto mientras lo seguía.

-A aclarar de una vez toda esta situación.-respondió mientras salía de la vivienda.

-¡ESPERA HANS!-grito para luego salir tras él.

...

Bulma estaba totalmente desesperada, eran las nueve de la mañana y aun no se había ni peinado. Vegeta la miraba sonriente desde la cama, era muy graciosa la imagen de Bulma corriendo de aquí para allá en ropa interior. Era más que obvio que no irían a la escuela hoy, debían mantenerse escondidos para que nadie los encuentre. Se levanto de la cama y fue tras ella, la encontró en el baño maquillándose. Esa mujer si estaba loca. Sin decir absolutamente nada, la cargo en su hombro y la llevo nuevamente a la gran cama de la habitación. Trato de ignorar los insultos y patadas provenientes de ella.

-SUÉLTAME VEGETA ¿QUE DEMONIOS PASA CONTIGO?-grito enfadada mientras le pegaba.

-Cálmate Bulma. Si sigues actuando así alborotarás a mi hijo.-le contesto divertido mientras la lanzaba en la cama.

-Ya es demasiado tarde Vegeta. Debemos marcharnos.-dijo mientras intentaba levantarse de nuevo.

-No iremos a la escuela hoy Bulma. Necesitamos hablar.-contesto seriamente él mientras se sentaba junto a ella.

-¿Que sucede?-pregunto preocupada.

-No es nada malo solo...tengo una pregunta que me esta torturando hace tres meses.-dijo él mientras cubría su rostro.

-Dime Vegeta.-insistió ella mientras acariciaba su rostro.

-Tú...¿amas a Yamcha?-pregunto seriamente.

-¿Que? ¿Hablas enserio Vegeta?-pregunto ella demasiado sorprendida.

-Si, demasiado.-contesto deseoso de una respuesta.

-Pues... CLARO QUE NO.-le grito- Si amara a Yamcha ¿crees que estaría aquí contigo? Si amara a Yamcha ¿tú crees que abría desafiado al mundo por ti? Si amara a Yamcha ¿crees que te hubiese permitido tocarme? Si yo amara a Yamcha ¿crees que llevaría tu hijo en mi vientre Vegeta?-le contesto un poco enfadada.

-Yo...no entiendo nada.-dijo confuso mientras la miraba fijamente.

-¿Que no entiendes?-pregunto ella.

-Si me amabas ¿porque terminaste conmigo? Habíamos decidido que enfrentaríamos todo esto junto y... me dejaste. Trate de convencerme de que eras obligada pero...no sé que pensar Bulma.-explico él un poco adolorido.

-Estas en lo correcto. Fui obligada a terminar contigo y volver con Yamcha si no...te matarían y no quería que nada malo te pasará Vegeta.-le dijo ella tristemente mientras se abrazaba a él.

-¿Estas hablando enserio Bulma? ¿Te amenazaron todo este tiempo?-pregunto Vegeta preocupado mientras correspondía a su abrazo con demanda.

-Hablo demasiado enserio. Las cosas marchaban bien, Yamcha no me tocaba nunca y debes en cuando me robaba uno que otro beso pero nada más...-explico ella mientras aspiraba el aroma del dorso desnudo de su novio.

-¿Solo eso?-insistió él.

-Sí, salvo en estos días que mi padre y Yamcha se enteraron de que estaba embarazada y querían obligarme a...-dijo tristemente mientras sollozaba.

-¿A que Bulma?-pregunto él mientras se separaba del abrazo y la miraba.

-Querían que abortara Vegeta. Si no hacía lo que ellos me pedían, me iban a obligar a matar a nuestro hijo.-dijo llorando mientras volvía a abrazarse a él.

-Tranquila mi amor. Ahora estamos juntos y nada malo les sucederá a ustedes.-prometió mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.

-Yo lo sé Vegeta y no quiero volver...-le dijo tímidamente.

-No volveremos Bulma, este departamento sera nuestro lugar para siempre.-dijo sonriente mientras le secaba las lagrimas.

-Te amo y nunca lo dudes.-le dijo la peliazul dulcemente mientras le daba un beso.

-Bulma..tu tendrías que haberme contado todo esto antes.-le dijo Vegeta mientras acariciaba el rostro de su amada.

-No podía, tenia...miedo.-contesto sinceramente.

-¿Miedo? ¿A que?-pregunto curioso.

-A Britney, a mi padre, a Yamcha... a ti.-contesto ella tristemente.

-¿Que temías de mi? Ya te dije que nunca te hubiese dejado.-le reitero él.

-Tú estabas demasiado bien con Britney y otra vez yo arruine tu vida. No sé porque volviste con ella pero realmente no quise causarte un mal y mucho menos atarte a mi por nuestro hijo Vegeta.-le dijo ella entre lagrimas.

-¿Que demonios dices mujer? Este niño es lo mejor que he hecho y que tu seas la madre de esta creación es un orgullo para mi.-le dijo dulcemente mientras le acariciaba el vientre.

-¿De verdad?-pregunto Bulma mirándolo dudosa.

-Bulma yo te amo y odio ser cursi pero yo me quedaré a tu lado para siempre.-le dijo mientras la tomaba del rostro con demanda.

-Yo te amo mucho más Vegeta y te debo toda la felicidad del mundo mi amor.-le contesto ella mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.

-Ya no me debes nada.-le dijo sonriente para luego darse un beso.

...

-Hola Señor ¿en que puedo ayudarlo?-pregunto una señora robusta y de avanzada edad. Seguramente era la sirvienta.

-Necesito hablar con Vegeta.-dijo seriamente el .

-Oh lo siento Señor pero el joven no se encuentra en la mansión ¿quisiera dejarle algún recado?-dijo amablemente aquella mujer.

-Yo no quiero hablar con el mocoso quiero hablar con Vegeta.-insistió él.

-Ah ¿con el Señor Ouji? Espéreme un minuto que suba a preguntarle si puede atenderlo.-dijo ella sonriente mientras se marchaba del lugar.

Desde la puerta se podía distinguir el lujo de aquel lugar, hacía años que no entraba en aquel lugar. Brief tan solo desde donde estaba podía ver el living, cocina y sala de estar. Recordaba cuando cada tarde se sabían juntar en la antigua casa de Vegeta pero todo había terminado ese día, un día que ya no quería recordar. Vio a la mujer bajar las escaleras y muy sonriente se acercó a él.

-El Señor dijo que subiera a su despacho. Tercer pasillo a la derecha, primera puerta.-le explico alegremente mientras se alejaba.

-Muchas gracias.-respondió indiferente.

¿Tercer pasillo a la derecha? ¿Cuantos pasillos tenía esa casa? Camino, camino pero realmente el lugar era demasiado amplio. Había pasillos en cantidad y todos adornados con una gran alfombra roja. Se dirijio al tercer pasillo y se paro ante la gran puerta. No se escuchaba nada, seguramente lo estaba esperando. Entró y allí estaba, sentado en esa gran silla y mirándolo desafiante. Se paró y se acerco a él.

-¿Que quieres aquí Brief?-pregunto amenazante.

-Hablar.-dijo seriamente.

-¿Sobre que?-pregunto Ouji.

-Tu hijo se llevo a mi hija y no se a donde están.-explico el mayor de los señores.

-¿Qué?-exclamo sorprendido.

-Lo que oíste. Esta mañana mi hija se iba a marchar a los Estados Unidos con su novio y no se porque, ni como, ni cuando tu hijo se la llevo.-dijo Brief enfadado.

-¡ESE MOCOSO NUNCA ENTENDERÁ!-grito furioso mientras caminaba de un lado a otro.-¿COMO DEMONIOS PUEDE ESCAPARSE CON UNA MUJER QUE ESTA ESPERANDO UN HIJO DE OTRO? ¡ES PATÉTICO!

-¿Será porque el hijo que Bulma espera es de Vegeta y no de Yamcha?-dijo con sarcasmo el viejo científico.

-¿QUE?-se detuvo derepente.

-Lo que oíste. Tu estúpido mocoso embarazo a mi hija, tendría que matarlo.-dijo enfadado.

-¡JA! ¿Eso es culpa de mi hijo? Tendrías que enseñarle a tu pequeña hija que no se meta en la cama de cualquiera.-le contesto él.

-NO TE DESUBIQUES CON MI HIJA OUJI. VINE AQUÍ PORQUE NECESITAMOS ALIARNOS PARA SEPARAR A ESOS DOS.-grito Brief enfadado.

-¿Y en que me beneficia unirme a ti viejo?-pregunto Vegeta.

-Tú no quieres a mi hija, yo no quiero a tu hijo y ninguno de nosotros quiere ser abuelo ¿necesitas mas beneficios?-dijo el mientras lo miraba desafiante.

-¿Que quieres hacer?-pregunto el padre de Vegeta.

-Mi hija es una niña aún y no está preparada para ser madre.-explico Brief.

-¿La harás abortar?-pregunto sorprendido.

-Ella debe estudiar, seguir una carrera y luego ponerse a pensar en casarse y formar una familia pero no ahora y mucho menos con tu hijo.-explico nuevamente el mas viejo de la sala.

-¿Entonces cual es el plan?-pregunto nuevamente Vegeta.

-Bunny sabe donde están los chicos, la seguiremos y una vez que los encontremos, los separaremos. Yo enviaré a Bulma a alguna parte del mundo y tu tratarás de mantener a tu mocoso en el molde. Todo terminará, no habrá nieto, no habrá noviazgo, no habrá nada entre ellos.-dijo sonriente el Sr. Brief.

-Esta bien viejo. Cuentas conmigo.-dijo alegremente el mayor de los Ouji.

Una estrechada de manos cerro aquel trato que llevaría a sus hijos a una segura infelicidad.

Continuara...

**N/A** _Hola gente. Aquí traigo el nuevo capitulo. Trate de actualizar lo mas rapido que pude. Gracias por todos sus comentarios y alagos, todo lo hago por ustedes. No dejen de escribirme. Besos :)__  
><em>


	23. Encontrados

**Los personajes de Dragón Ball no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p>Estaba parada en la entrada de aquel departamento. No era muy lujoso y pasaba desapercibido por la gente, era perfecto. Hacía dos semanas y media que no veía a su hija, Hans estaba demasiado pesado, todo el tiempo la seguía y la interrogaba, peleaban las veinticuatro horas del día, realmente odiaba tener ese ambiente en su hogar. Cada día pensaba en su pequeña niña y recordaba cuando gateaba en pañales por toda la mansión causando destrozos, le alegraba el alma saber que dentro de un par de meses seria su Bulma la que perseguiría a un bebé para evitar que rompa copas o floreros. A veces pensaba que era demasiado pronto para que Bulma fuera madre pero recordaba que ella era madura y que puede llevar algo tan importante como la crianza de un hijo y junto a Vegeta las cosas irían mucho mejor. Dio dos golpes a la simple puerta de madera. Escucho la dulce voz de su hija gritando un "<em>enseguida voy". <em>Puedo ver la felicidad en sus ojos cuando la vio abrir la puerta y salto hacia ella. La miro a los ojos, los tenia llenos de lagrimas.

-Hola mi amor, no vayas a llorar ¿eh?-dijo Bunny animada secando sus propias lagrimas.

-Oh lo siento, es que estoy demasiado sensible con esto del embarazo y además...te extrañe muchísimo mamá.-respondió Bulma abrazándose lo más fuerte posible a su madre.

-Y tú sabes que yo a ti hija. ¿Y Vegeta? ¿donde esta?-pregunto Bunny cambiando de tema.

-Oh ven pasa mamá. Vegeta se fue a comprar los víveres.-contesto Bulma sonriente mientras se hacía a un lado para que su madre entrara.

La casa por fuera era sencilla pero por dentro lo era aun más. Tenía una cocina chiquita, con una heladera, el mesón y una mesa con tal solo dos sillas. En el mismo lugar, estaba el living con una pequeña mesita y dos sillones bordo que hacían juego. Había un pasillo con dos puertas a los lados, seguramente allí estaba el baño y la habitación. El lugar estaba perfectamente decorado con cuadros y plantas. Bunny se sentó en unos de los sillones del living viendo como Bulma imitaba su acción.

-¿Como están las cosas por la Corporación?-pregunto Bulma dándole a su madre un café.

-Tu padre esta realmente insoportable Bulma, todo el tiempo esta interrogándome y siguiéndome, por eso mismo no he venido antes hija. Esta mañana se fue a la Capital del Norte.-explico Bunny totalmente enfadada.

-No va a dejarme en paz nunca.-dijo tristemente.

-Ya se le va a pasar hija, esta enojado y dolido porque estas con Vegeta pero con el tiempo lo va a aceptar, vas a ver.-le dijo dulcemente Bunny mientras la abrazaba.

...

-Con que aquí se aloja mi hija con ese bastardo.-dijo sonriente el Sr. Brief mientra veía a Vegeta bajar de un taxi.

-Podría haberla llevado a un mejor lugar que esa pocilga.-comento Yamcha asqueado mientras abría la puerta del auto.

-¿Donde vas Yamcha? No dejes que te descubran.-dijo Brief.

-¿No iremos por Bulma?-pregunto confundido.

-Claro que no hombre. Tenemos un plan, por ahora solo esperaremos a que Bunny se marche de aquí.-dijo Hans mientras encendía un cigarro.

-No puedo creer que Vegeta haya traído a Bulma a vivir a ese chiquero.-dijo mientras observaba a Bulma colgada del cuello de Vegeta mientras Bunny sonreía atrás de ambos.- y se la ve tan feliz.

-Vegeta puede hacer una mansión si quisiera pero quiere esconderse y sabía que no lo buscaríamos en un lugar como este pero gracias a mi querida mujer, los hayamos.-dijo felizmente.

-¿Y ahora que sigue?-pregunto mientras observaba.

-Ya verás Yamcha, ya lo veras. Mejor vayámonos ahora, Bunny estará molestando todo el día aquí.-dijo Brief mientras arrancaba el auto para luego marcharse.

...

-Es demasiado hermoso mi amor.-exclamo una muy emocionada Bulma.

-Hmp.-dijo un muy sonrojado Vegeta.

-¿No esperabas mi visita Vegeta?-pregunto divertida Bunny.

-Hmp.-dijo nuevamente mientras se marchaba a la habitación.

-Él siempre tan vergonzoso.-rió Bulma.

-No pensé que Vegeta tuviera estos gestos.-dijo Bunny mientras miraba el delicado regalo que su yerno le había dado a su pequeña.

-Pues... es la segunda vez que me regala rosas mamá.-sonrió Bulma mientras ponía las flores en un gran florero.

-Oh que precioso mi amor, realmente te ama.-dijo la rubia felizmente.

-Mamá ¿te quedas a cenar?-pregunto Bulma para cambiar el tema.

-No hija, tu padre ya debe estar en casa y sospechara de mi. No debe encontrarte.-dijo seriamente.

-Bueno pero cenas y luego te vas.-rogó Bulma.

-No puedo Bulmita pero te prometo volver ¿sí?.-dijo Bunny mientras se ponía su saco.

-Esta bien mamá pero vuelve...por favor.-rogó nuevamente Bulma mientras le abría la puerta a su madre.

-Claro que volveré hija. ¿Crees que me perderé tu embarazo? Por supuesto que no. Pronto sabrás de mí.-dijo divertida la .

-Esta bien mamá. Adiós.-saludo Bulma.

-Adiós pequeña.-saludo Bunny.

...

-¿Estas seguro que el viejo va a hacer eso Yamcha?-pregunto la rubia.

-Claro que si mi amor. El científico odia a Vegeta.-dijo felizmente mientras tomaba de su vino.

-¿Y cuando se supone que hará todo esto?-pregunto Britney.

-Me dijo que quería sorprenderme.-dijo Yamcha.

-Amor ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-pregunto Britney tristemente.

-Dime.-dijo Yamcha mientras le sonreía.

-¿Tu estas esperando que el viejo haga esto para poder volver con Bulma?-pregunto ella mientras se tapaba su cuerpo desnudo.

-¿Que? ¿estas loca Britney?-exclamo Yamcha bastante sorprendido.

-¿Entonces porque te entusiasma ver a Bulma sufrir?-insistió ella.

-Porque odia a Bulma, odio a Vegeta y quiero verlos sufrir pero yo estoy enamorado de ti Britney. Estoy en mi departamento contigo, vivo contigo, duermo contigo y hace tres meses que mi vida eres tu, jamás me iría con Bulma teniéndote a ti.-explico tiernamente.

-¿De verdad?-pregunto entre lagrimas.

-Claro que si Britney, te amo.-contesto él mientras le secaba las lagrimas.

-Y yo a ti Yamchi.-dijo ella mientras se abraza a él.

-Deja de llorar y juguemos un rato bebé.-le contesto Yamcha sensualmente.

-Mmmm...me agrada tu idea cariño.-dijo la rubia mientras lo tomaba del cuello para besarlo.

...

Un gran ruido despertó a Bulma. Miró el reloj de su habitación, daba las 2:45 am. No quería asustarse pero había sido un gran ruido, como si un jarrón se hubiese caído.

-¿Vegeta?-susurró para despertarlo.

Se sorprendió al tocar junto a ella y no sentirlo ahí. Todo era demasiado raro. Se levanto y lentamente camino hasta la cocina. Nada, todo estaba normal. La luz del baño capto su atención, camino muy asustada hasta allí. Pego un grito cuando vio el charco de sangre que había alrededor de la cabeza de Vegeta.

-¡VEGETA! ¿QUÉ TE PASO?-grito nuevamente arrodillándose ante él. Estaba inconsciente.

-Mmm...fue lo único que pude hacer para poder borrarlo de mi camino.-dijo una voz atrás de ella.

-Sr...Ou...Ouji.-titubeó Bulma.

-Hola pequeña.-dijo mientras se arrodillaba para acariciar el vientre de Bulma.

-No nos lastime por favor.-sollozo alejándose de él.

-Quédate tranquila, a ti yo no te haré nada.-rió malvadamente el padre de Vegeta mientras levantaba a su hijo y se marchaba del baño.

-¡ESPERE! ¿DONDE LO LLEVA? ¡ DÉJELO! ¡ DÉJELO!-gritaba Bulma desesperadamente mientras corría tras él.

-¡QUÉDATE QUIETA BULMA!-gritaron tras ella mientras era tomaba de los brazos.

-¡VEGETAAAAAAAAAA!-gritaba Bulma con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre.

-Te dije que todo esto terminaría hija querida.-dijo felizmente el .

-¿Papá?-exclamo Bulma sorprendida.

-¿Te sorprende cariño? ¿No esperabas que tu padre te encontrará?-se burlo el científico.

-¡DÉJAME EN PAZ!-grito Bulma.

-ERES UNA MALDITA.-grito Brief mientras le daba una bofetada a su hija.

-¿Porque me haces esto?-pregunto Bulma entre lágrimas.

-Eres demasiado niña para formar una familia.-dijo el mientras la cargaba en sus hombros.

-¡SUÉLTAME! ¿DONDE ME LLEVAS?-gritaba Bulma.

-Tenemos un turno en el hospital cariño. Es hora de volver a ser lo que eramos.-dijo sonriente Hans mientras salía con su hija gritando desesperadamente de aquel departamento. Este si seria el fin de todo. Adiós a Vegeta y sobre todo adiós a ese embarazo.

Continuara...

**N/A** _Hola gente. Aquí traigo el nuevo capitulo. Trate de actualizar lo mas rapido que pude. Gracias por todos sus comentarios y alagos, todo lo hago por ustedes. No dejen de escribirme. Besos :)__  
><em>


	24. ¿Nos merecemos esto?

**Los personajes de Dragón Ball no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p>No entendía bien que sucedía. Estaba demasiado shockeada, definitivamente necesitaba saber de Vegeta, donde, como y con quien estaba. ¿Donde la llevaba su padre a esas horas de la madrugada? Lo miraba sorprendida, llevaba al auto a toda velocidad y podía notar que estaba enfadado. Estaba totalmente perdida mirando a su padre que se asusto cuando este freno demasiado fuerte. Miro sorprendida el lugar. ¿El hospital? ¿Que demonios hacían ahí?. Volvió la atención a su padre que ahora estaba parado junto a ella y le abría la puerta del auto. La miraba seriamente.<p>

-Baja Bulma.-dijo frío.

-¿Que hacemos aquí?-pregunto ella bajando del auto.

-Ya te enterarás, solo entra.-le ordeno él mientras la tomaba del brazo y la llevaba rápidamente.

Ambos ingresaron al hospital. El lugar estaba en silencio, solo se escuchaba el murmuro de doctores que iban y venían pero nada más. Bulma no sabía que sentir, estaba entre curiosa, asustada y sorprendida. Realmente no entendía nada. El Sr. Brief la dirijió hacia la secretaria donde una amable mujer les sonreía.

-Hola Señor ¿en que puedo ayudarlo?-pregunto sonriente.

-Hola si, yo vine hace un par de horas a sacar un turno para mi hija.-dijo seriamente Hans.

-¿Turno para mi?-le pregunto curiosa.

-Cállate Bulma, no interfieras.-la regaño el viejo científico.

-Ah si ella es la joven Bulma Brief.-dijo tristemente la secretaria.-La están esperando en el quirofano tres.

-Muchas gracias.-contesto sonriente el mientras tiraba de su hija para llevarla a la sala.

-¿Quirofano? ¿Puedes explicarme papá?-insistió nuevamente Bulma mientras caminaba rápidamente debido a su padre.

Él no le respondió. Caminaron por un gran pasillo, este tenía las paredes pintadas de verdes y eran decoradas con uno que otro cuadro y puertas de madera. Pudo divisar a lo lejos a dos doctores y una enfermera que los miraban a ellos. Se acercaron lo más rápido posible, se sorprendió de la confianza que su padre tenía con aquellas personas pero la asombro aun más que la miraran con pena. ¿Que estaba pasando?

-Hola Bulma ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto amablemente uno de los doctores mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

-¿Eh? Claro que me encuentro bien solo preocupada-respondió ella mientras pensaba en como estaría su novio.

-Todo saldrá bien ¿Quieres que empecemos ahora, cariño?-pregunto nuevamente el Doctor.

-¿Empezar con que?-replico ella sorprendida.

-Ella no tiene que saber nada, solo hagan su trabajo y tendrán la paga-interfirió el Sr. Brief enfadado.

-Lo lamento Señor-dijo el Doctor apenado-Empezaremos ahora mismo con el legrado para no perder más tiempo. Sígueme por aquí, cariño.

-¿Le...grado?-titubeo Bulma mientras retrocedía lentamente.

-Quiero que te tranquilices, todo va a estar bien contigo.-animo sonriente el otro doctor mientras la tomaba del brazo.

-No quiero, yo no quiero abortar.-sollozo mientras se soltaba.

-Es algo que debemos hacerlo si o si Bulma. Tu padre nos contó sobre la hemorragia que has tenido hoy por la tarde y que te provoco perdidas.-explico dulcemente el doctor.

-¿Qué? Eso no es verdad, mi embarazo va perfecto. Ni hemorragias, ni perdidas.-dijo ella asustada.

-Negación. Es una etapa normal hija.-mintió el Dr. Brief mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

-¿Que te pasa papá? Deja de mentir.-dijo Bulma entre lágrimas mientras lo miraba.

-Ven Bulma, todo estará bien.-hablo nuevamente el primer doctor mientras la tomaba del otro brazo para ayudar a su compañero.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOO, NOOOOOOOOOO! ¡SUELTENME! ¡POOR FAVOOR! YO NO QUIERO ABORTAAAAR.. QUIERO A MI HIJO ¡SE LOS RUEGO! ¡DEJENME!-grito desesperada mientras era empujada al quirofano.

-Tranquila Bulma, tranquila. Es algo normal.-dijo el doctor mientras tiraba de ella.

-¿PORQUE ME HACES ESTO PAPÁ? ¿PORQUEEEEEEEE? ¡AYUDENMEEEE! ¡VEGETAAAAAAAAAAAA!-continuo ella entre lágrimas.

-Bulma si sigues así será peor.-dijo tristemente el doctor.

No sabe como, ni porque pero pudo soltarse del agarre de ambos doctores y corrió como nunca antes. Pensó que estaría a salvo pero justo antes de poder salir por la puerta que daba hacia la calle, la tomaron entre un grupo de doctores. Un pinchazo en su brazo. Su vista se nubló y cayó desmayada.

...

Despertó con un gran dolor en su cabeza. ¿Donde estaba?. Su ultimo recuerdo quedo en el baño, cuando estaba lavándose la cara debido al gran calor que hacía pero luego nada más, solo un golpe. Se levantó desconcertado buscando a Bulma pero...esa no era su casa. Reconocía ese lugar pero ¿que hacía ahí? ¿y Bulma?. El dolor hizo que llevara una mano a su cabeza. Sangre. ¿Que demonios sucedió en su casa? ¿Porque ahora estaba en la casa de su padre? Pudo divisar en medio de la oscuridad que alguien estaba sentado en el gran sillón de aquel despacho. Era obvio quien era.

-¿Que hago aquí? ¿Donde esta Bulma?-pregunto adolorido mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas.

-Mmm pues te he traído de regreso a casa Vegeta y con respecto a esa tal Bulma...es mejor que no te enteres.-dijo sonriente el rey mientras bebía de su vino.

-¿Qué paso? ¿A donde esta?-pregunto Vegeta mientras se acercaba a su padre.

-¿Realmente quieres saber?-pregunto sarcástico el mayor de los Ouji.

-¡HABLA DE UNA VEZ VIEJO!-grito desesperado.

-Pues tu querida mujercita esta en el hospital en este momento.-dijo sonriente.

-¿En el hospital? ¿que paso con Bulma?-pregunto preocupado.

-¿Quieres que te diga? Tu novia esta en el hospital haciéndose un legrado.-dijo mientras se paraba para enfrentar a su hijo.

-¿Que? Eso es una gran mentira.-dijo Vegeta apenado.

-Eso quisieras hijo.-dijo felizmente el viejo hombre.

-Dime donde esta.-pidió rudamente.

-¿La verdad? No sé a que hospital la llevo el viejo pero él ya le había sacado un turno para que le practicarán un aborto lo más rápido posible. Estoy conforme con eso, no deseo ser abuelo.-explico divertido.

-¡Son dos malditos desgraciados! Iré a buscar a Bulma y si todo esto que me dices es verdad, yo juro que los mataré a ambos.-amenazo tristemente mientras intentaba marcharse.

-Bah. Tu hijo ya debe ser solo un pedazo de carne que expulso la mocosa. Hace dos horas que Bulma tenía un turno en el hospital. Olvídate.-dijo seriamente mientras volvía a sentarse.

Una punzada en el pecho hizo que Vegeta cayera al piso arrodillado. Se sentía terriblemente mal. ¿Su hijo estaba muerto? Era algo increíble, había planeado una vida entera junto a él y junto a Bulma. Necesitaba saber como estaba su mujer, necesitaba irse.

-¿Como demonios puedes causar tanto dolor?-pregunto Vegeta con un deje de tristeza mientras se marchaba del lugar.

El rey Vegeta abrió los ojos sorprendido. Esas palabras simples y cargaban tanta angustia. Defraudo a su mujer y a su propio hijo. Todavía recordaba cuando cada tarde se juntaban los tres bajo ese gran árbol de su antigua casa. Ella siempre le pedía que cuidara de ella y de su pequeño hijo pero ahora él era el causante de su dolor. Le había fallado y recién ahora era conciente del mal que había hecho. Una lágrima se hizo presente para luego desencadenar un gran llanto que descargaba toda la culpa que sentía.

-¿Que carajo hice de mí? Arruine la vida de mi hijo, la de esa niña y la de ese bebé que ahora es nada.-se regañaba entre lagrimas.

...

El Dr. Brief estaba esperando en el pasillo de aquel hospital recibir noticias sobre su hija. Le había dicho que luego de despertar le practicarían el aborto pero habían pasado alrededor de dos horas y no sabía nada de nada. Estaba entre angustiado, enojado y decepcionado de él mismo. Estaba lastimando a su hija física y mentalmente pero ella no sabía que se estaba arruinando la vida. Tendría muchos hijos en su futuro pero no ahora y mucho menos con Vegeta. Al fin las cosas serían como antes, al principio seria doloroso pero traería felicidad y seria un nuevo comienzo. Sintió como alguien toco su hombro.

-Doctor ¿que paso?-pregunto desesperado y curioso.

-Se hizo lo que solicito Señor.-dijo el doctor tristemente.

El Doctor Brief sonrió felizmente. Al fin termino aquel infierno, ahora su hija tendría un nuevo comienzo. Una nueva vida.

Continuara...

**N/A** _Hola gente querida. Aquí traigo el nuevo capitulo. Trate de actualizar lo mas rapido que pude. Este capitulo me costo escribirlo ya que es un poco triste pero creo que es algo bueno para esta historia. Gracias por todos sus comentarios y alagos, todo lo hago por ustedes. No dejen de escribirme. Besos :)__  
><em>


	25. Escape

**Los personajes de Dragón Ball no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p>Bulma despertó asustada. Lo único que recordaba era la inyección que los médicos habían puesto en su brazo. Rápidamente poso la mano en su vientre. Un suspiro de alivio se hizo aparecer cuando pudo sentir que su hijo aun estaba ahí. Las lagrimas se hacían presentes ya que sabía que si continuaba en ese hospital matarían a su bebé. Miro toda la habitación en donde estaba recostada, ella ya estaba preparada para entrar al quirofano, tenía puesta una bata quirúrgica y estaba toda desalineada. Sintió como alguien tocaba su frente.<p>

-Mmm ya no tienes fiebre Bulma, eso es bueno-dijo alegremente la enfermera mientras sacaba su mano de la cabeza de la peliazul.

-¿Mi padre aun quiere que me hagan un legrado?-pregunto tristemente.

-Si pero primero solicito que estuvieras tranquila antes de esto. El doctor acaba de avisarle que despertaste así que enseguida vendrá por ti para quitar el feto-explico la enfermera mientras la ayudaba a levantar.

-Ayúdame por favor-rogó Bulma entre lágrimas.

-¿Que te sucede? ¿Porque lloras?-pregunto apenada la enfermera.

-Es mentira, todo es mentira. No existió ninguna perdida, no existió ninguna hemorragia. Mi padre esta obligándome a abortar porque odia al padre de mi hijo. Te suplico que me saques de aquí, yo quiero a mi bebé. Por favor-rogó nuevamente Bulma mientras tomaba las manos de la enfermera.

-¡Oh por Dios!-dijo horrorizada-Yo lo lamento, de verdad pero si yo te saco de aquí me despedirán Bulma.

-Por favor-suplico nuevamente la joven.

-No puedo, realmente no puedo-dijo entristecida la enfermera para luego marcharse de la habitación.

...

Yamcha llegó a la clínica lo más temprano posible. El viejo Brief lo había llamado para contarle buenas noticias, realmente no esperaba que el científico actuara tan rápido pero no le importaba ya que lo que él más deseaba era ver sufrir a Bulma y, por supuesto, también a Vegeta. Entro al hospital y se acerco al escritorio de la entrada. Lo atendió la secretaria.

-Hola Señor ¿en que puedo ayudarle?-pregunto amablemente.

-Busco a Bulma Brief-pregunto de igual manera.

-Ahh si. La joven se esta preparando para entrar al quirofano, esta en la habitación 132. Vaya rápido antes de que la seden nuevamente.-contesto la secretaria.

Yamcha corrió hasta la habitación y en la puerta se lo encontró a Hans. El viejo científico estaba sentado en una de las numerosas butacas que estaban junto a la puerta, se lo veía un poco angustiado, mejor actuaría antes de que se arrepienta de su decisión. Se sentó junto a él y golpeó su espalda.

-Tranquilo Hans, esta bien lo que esta haciendo.-dijo con animo Yamcha.

-No lo sé hijo, Bulma quiere tener ese bebé-dijo un poco triste.

-Toda niña de diecisiete años sueña con un bebé porque son pequeños y tiernos pero no ameritan la responsabilidad que causa su llegada. Bulma deberá abandonar todo y Vegeta... a él no volverá a verlo.-explico Yamcha.

-¿Tu crees que él la abandonará?-pregunto sorprendido.

-Claro que sí Hans. Con dieciocho años ¿crees que realmente quiere ser padre? Solo afronta su obligación pero esto ayudará a ambos a empezar de nuevos y separados.-mintió el joven.

-Tienes razón. Esto es lo mejor para Bulma.-dijo sonriente el Señor Brief mientras se acercaba al doctor para decirle que procediera con el legrado.

Yamcha sonrió de lado. Él triunfaba en esta batalla. Añoraba ver sufrir a Bulma y la tortura comenzaba ahora. Britney se alegraría ante la buena noticia.

...

Bulma estaba tomando un vaso de agua que le había traído la enfermera para relajarse, pudo ver como el doctor ingresaba a la habitación y, con una cara de angustia, se sentaba junto a ella. Bulma sabía lo que venía ante eso volvió a llorar. Estaba tan triste y lo peor de todo es que Vegeta no estaba junto a ella. El doctor acarició su cara.

-No llores cariño, todo estará bien.-le animo tristemente.

-No quiero esto ¿no lo entienden?-pregunto entre lágrimas.

-Claro que sí Bulma, lo comprendo pero si yo no hago esto todos aquí corremos peligro.-dijo el doctor seriamente.

-¿Porque?-pregunto la peliazul sorprendida.

-¿Realmente crees que no se que tu hijo esta perfecto? Tu padre nos amenazo de que si no hacíamos esto nos iba a quebrar financieramente y todos nosotros vivimos de esto, lo siento pero no hay otra salida.-explico el doctor con un deje de tristeza.

-Yo...lo entiendo.-dijo Bulma mientras continuaba llorando.

-En unos minutos vendrá la ginecóloga a revisarte pero por el momento te dejaré con el enfermero para que él te acompañe ¿de acuerdo?-hablo nuevamente el doctor mientras se marchaba.

Bulma se levanto de la cama y se paro junto al gran ventanal que había en su habitación. Su rostro se reflejaba en el y podía ver sus lagrimas de angustia. Todo lo que más quería en el mundo era tener a su hijo pero sabía que su padre no se detendría ¿valía la pena arriesgar la vida de todos los empleados de un hospital, de Vegeta y su propia vida por enfrentar a su padre? Amaba a su hijo pero sabía que en otras circunstancias de la vida volvería a estar embarazada y, por supuesto, casada con Vegeta pero ahora debería enfrentar su realidad.

-Perdóname hijo, soy la peor madre pero debo dejarte ir para que estés en paz-pensó en voz alta mientras acariciaba su vientre.

La joven se asusto cuando sintió unas fuertes manos apoyadas sobre las suyas. Estaba shockeada pero luego sintió ese perfume, SU perfume... ese aroma que es único e inigualable. Otra vez las lágrimas se hicieron presentes y volteó lo mas rápido posible que pudo. Allí estaba él, Vegeta, su novio, el amor de su vida disfrazado de enfermero. Él la miraba tan dulcemente mientras secaba sus lágrimas.

-Nadie le hará nada a nuestro hijo Bulma-le dijo seguro él.

-No puedo creer que estés aquí-le contesto ella mientras se colgaba de su cuello y lo besaba.

...

El lleno unos papeles junto a los doctores aceptando que le hicieran aquel legrado a su hija, ya que al ser menor necesitaba una autorización. Estaba todo listo. Era el momento donde sus vidas volverían a ser lo que fueron. Tuvo el permiso de ver a su hija antes de la cirugía, necesitaba el perdón de su pequeña. Entró a la habitación pero su sonrisa cambio rotundamente cuando vio el lugar vacío y ese gran ventanal abierto.

-¿Donde demonios te fuiste Bulma?-se pregunto furioso mientras salia de la habitación.

Su hija escapo. Su hija se escapo de la realidad. Su hija escapo de él.

Continuara...

**N/A** _Hola gente. Aquí traigo el nuevo capitulo. Trate de actualizar lo mas rapido que pude. Como siempre quiero agradecer por todos los review que me dejan realmente nunca creí que esta historia iba a ser tan leída. Gracias enserio. Prometo volver muy pronto... No faltan demasiados capitulos para el final. Besos :)__  
><em>


	26. Enfrentando la realidad

**Los personajes de Dragón Ball no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p>Era realmente inexplicable lo tranquila que se encontraba en aquel momento. Estaba arriba de un taxi, abrazada a su amado pero no le importaba donde se dirigían ya que estaban juntos, los tres. Sintió como su novio le daba un beso en la frente, se separo de él y le tomo las manos lo mas fuerte que pudo. Él la miraba con esa ternura que solo a veces podía expresar. No le importo el taxista, solo lo besó. Cuando se separaron por aire, Vegeta se sonrojo al percatarse que el hombre que manejaba los miraba sonriente. Quería cambiar de tema, él necesitaba cambiar de tema.<p>

-¿Re...realmente estas bien mujer?-pregunto tímido el joven.

-Sí Vegeta, estoy demasiado bien-le respondió alegre.

-Pensé que no iba a llegar-le contesto aliviado.

-¿Como hiciste para entrar a mi habitación sin ser visto por mi padre?-pregunto curiosa la peliazul.

Vegeta sonrió.

**FLASHBACK**

_Estaba desesperado. La Sra. Brief le había comentado a que hospital iban siempre pero no estaba del todo seguro que Bulma estuviese allí. Entró corriendo y se acercó a la secretaria. Una señora de avanzada edad y robusta lo miraba con alegría. _

_-Señor ¿en que puedo ayudarle?-pregunto ella alegremente._

_-Bulma Brief, necesito verla.-le contestó agitado._

_-Oh lo siento hijo pero la señorita Brief esta apunto de entrar al quirofano-le contesto apenada._

_-¿Ya...ya le hicieron el aborto?-pregunto asustado._

_-Aun no pero dentro de cinco minutos, quizás.-le contesto tristemente._

_-Por favor le suplico que me deje ir por Bulma, estoy completamente seguro que ella no quiere esto.-rogó Vegeta como nunca antes._

_-Yo no puedo hacer eso, lo siento.-contesto ella._

_-Le aseguro que tendrá un trabajo mucho mejor que este pero déjeme salvar a mi novia y a mi hijo, solo quiero eso.-volvió a insistir Vegeta._

_A la secretaria le tomo menos de dos segundos aceptar la oferta de Vegeta, no por el trabajo sino porque veía la desesperación en sus ojos._

_-Haremos lo siguiente, toma este traje de enfermero y métete en la habitación, el ventanal no es tan alto así que podrán saltar tranquilamente. Yo mantendré al doctor y al Señor Brief entretenidos por un par de minutos así que hazlo rápido cariño.-le dijo la señora mientras le entregaba el traje._

_Vegeta corrió al primer baño para cambiarse y poner en marcha su plan._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Vegeta sonrió. Le debía la vida a esa mujer. El plan salió perfecto y ahora estaba de nuevo junto a Bulma. La escondería en un lugar donde nadie los encontraría. La miró nuevamente, ella era tan hermosa y se merecía lo mejor. Él daría todo por ellos.

-¿Vegeta? Respondeme.-rogó Bulma mientras lo sacaba de su trance.

-¿Eh? ¿que?-pregunto Vegeta confundido.

-¿Como hiciste para salvarme?-interrogó nuevamente ella.

-No importa. Mira estamos llegando.-dijo para cambiar de tema.

-¿A donde?-pregunto ella confundida.

-Ya lo verás.-le contesto sonriente.

...

El Señor Brief caminaba de un lado a otro por los pasillos de aquel hospital. ¿Donde demonios estaba su hija? Esa niña si que tenía coraje para enfrentarlo de aquella manera. ¿Es que ella no comprendía que solo quería su bien? No sabía si estar decepcionado o si estar preocupado, hacía dos horas que no sabía nada de Bulma. Volvió a la realidad cuando sintió cierto ardor en su mejilla izquierda. ¿Bunny? ¿Que hacía allí? Realmente le dolía ver la imagen de la mujer que tenía ante él. Estaba toda despeinada y se notaba la sobra de lagrimas bajo sus parpados.

-¿Qué te sucede Bunny?-trato de fingir lo más que pudo.

-¿Donde esta mi hija Hans?-pregunto enfadada.

-Yo...no lo sé-dijo apenado.

-¿QUE DEMONIOS LE HICISTE?-grito estallando en llanto.

-Nada Bunny, cálmate-dijo tristemente mientras intentaba abrazarla.

-No vuelvas a tocarme nunca más en tu vida Hans-dijo alejándose de él- ¿Como puedes hacerle esto a tu propia hija?

-Yo quiero lo mejor para ella. Debe estudiar, ser alguien en la vida para luego dar el gran paso y ser una excelente madre. Bulma no está lista-explico un poco exaltado.

-¿Sabes cual es tu problema? Que el padre de tu nieto no sea Yamcha. ¿Porque no te tomaste la molestia de conocer a Vegeta antes de causar semejante daño? Él no es como el Rey. Bulma se enamoro de una gran persona Hans y, aunque tu no estés de acuerdo, ella va a hacer su vida junto a él.-le contesto apenada.

-Hay un hombre destinado para Bulma, y no es Vegeta.-dijo seriamente.

-CLARO QUE SI HANS. ¡POR DIOS! TE PIDO COHERENCIA. MIRA LA SITUACIÓN, PASE LO QUE PASE SIEMPRE TERMINAN JUNTOS Y AHORA TIENEN UN HIJO DE POR MEDIO, UN HIJO AL QUE TU QUISISTE MATAR.-le grito Bunny.

-No quiero un nieto Bunny, Bulma es mi niña-contesto melancólico.

-Ella ama a su hijo y quieras o no tendrás que aceptar su familia con Vegeta pero déjame decirte algo Hans...-

-Dime.-contesto él invitándola a proseguir.

-Después de esto, no se si tu hija te aceptará a ti.-le dijo tristemente mientras se marchaba del lugar.

...

Bulma miraba el lugar encantada. Tenía un amplio jardín con muchas plantas, flores y arboles inmensos, el pasto que había allí era suave y con un verde encandilante. Al final de aquel pequeño bosque, se veía una bellisima casa, no era grande, ni muy pequeña, era del tamaño justo. Caminaron lentamente hasta que llegaron a la puerta de entrada. Bulma veía como su novio miraba el lugar con algo de nostalgia y alegría. Entraron a la casa y se encontró en un amplio living con un gran chimenea que venía bárbaro con el frió que hacía.

-¿Quieres que la encienda Bulma?-pregunto Vegeta sonriente al observarla admirar la chimenea.

-Por favor mi amor-rogó tiernamente.

-Esta bien, iré por leña al jardín. Acomódate, esta es tu casa-le contesto él mientras le daba un dulce beso y se marchaba.

La peliazul se sentó en la gran alfombra terciopelada que había junto a la chimenea. Ese lugar era hermoso y acogedor pero... podía presentir que era demasiado importante para Vegeta. Definitivamente le preguntaría. Lo vio entrar cargando toda esa leña y en menos de dos minutos ya había encendido la gran estufa. Vegeta se sentó en el piso y luego Bulma le copió pero uso el pecho de su amado como respaldo. Una vez acomodada su mujer, Vegeta puso sus dos manos sobre el vientre de ella y poso su cabeza sobre el hombro de Bulma. Era realmente agradable la sensación que ambos sentían.

-Vegeta-dijo Bulma.

-¿Que sucede?-contesto él.

-¿De quien es esta casa?-pregunto derepente.

-Mía, es mía.-contesto nuevamente Vegeta.

-¿Compraste esta casa?-pregunto sorprendida.

-No, es mi casa de la niñez. Aquí vivíamos mi madre, mi padre y yo-contesto un poco apenado.

-¿Y porque se mudaron?-insistía Bulma.

-Luego de la muerte de mi madre...-fue interrumpido.

-¿Muerte? ¿Tu mamá murió?-pregunto tristemente mientras se separaba de él para mirarlo.

-Si mujer. Murió hace aproximadamente doce años.-contesto indiferente.

-¿Porque nunca me lo dijiste? ¿Que le paso?-pregunto nuevamente ella.

-No es un tema que me agrade mucho tocar pero como tu eres una chusma te contaré.-le dijo gracioso- Pues hace años estábamos jugando con mi madre bajo el gran árbol que esta en el jardín. Como todo niño amaba correr, entonces me escape corriendo y llegue a la ruta... no recuerdo que llamo mi atención pero lo único que me acuerdo bien es que escuche mi nombre en un grito y a los segundos mi madre estaba debajo de un auto. Desde ese día mi padre me culpa de la muerte de ella y me detesta por ella-explico Vegeta indiferente.

-Oh mi amor, lamento haber preguntado-lloro Bulma mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

-No seas tonta Bulma, es mi pasado-le dijo dulcemente mientras secaba sus lagrimas.

-¿Como es que la casa sigue estando intacta?-pregunto nuevamente la curiosa joven.

-Luego de ese día, estuve nueve años en un reformatorio. Cuando cumplí los diecisiete volví a mi vida normal y lo primero que hice al salir fue venir aquí. Mi padre cree que este lugar ya no es nada pero hace años que cuido de él y por fin puedo venir a vivir aquí.-contó Vegeta mientras acariciaba el rostro de Bulma.

-Te amo Vegeta, se que no te agrada mucho la cursileria pero realmente te amo-le dijo dulcemente.

-Lo sé Bulma-le contesto mientras le daba un suave beso y se levantaba del piso.

-¿A donde vas?-pregunto Bulma.

-Quiero que te quedes aquí, iré por comida. Este lugar es sumamente tranquilo y no te ocurrirá nada pero mantente escondida ¿de acuerdo?-le dijo Vegeta.

-De acuerdo-contesto Bulma dándole otro beso para luego verlo marcharse.

...

Hans se encontraba tomando un café en el living de su mansión. Bunny estaba tejiendo justo al frente de él pero lo ignoraba. Estaba enfadada y la entendía. Algún día ella llegaría a comprender las razones por las cuales intento matar al hijo de su hija. Amaba a Bulma y a Bunny, por ellas aceptaría cualquier cosa. El timbre lo saco de sus pensamientos, se levanto lentamente y se acercó a la puerta. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos ante la persona junto a él.

-¿Qué demonios haces tu aquí?-pregunto enfadado.

-Vengo a hablar contigo Brief. Vengo a defender lo que por derecho es mío.-le contesto seriamente Vegeta.

Era el momento más esperado para ambos. Era hora de la verdad.

Continuara...

**N/A** _Hola gente. Aquí traigo el nuevo capitulo. Ahora si que actualice rapido y lo seguiré haciendo. Gracias por todos sus review me hacen demasiado feliz. Gracias y besos :)__  
><em>


	27. El destino y sus jugadas

**Los personajes de Dragón Ball no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p>¿Como demonios se atrevía a venir a su casa después de todo el disturbio que había causado? Ese mocoso si que no medía sus acciones pero él lo pondría en su lugar. Tenía cincuenta años de experiencia en la vida y ningún niñato llegaría así a su casa y dispuesto a prepotear.<p>

-Nosotros dos no tenemos nada que hablar-contesto Brief fríamente.

-Claro que sí viejo. Estoy tratando de calmarme, el solo echo de verte me da asco. Debería matarte por intentar interrumpir el embarazo de Bulma-dijo el menor de los Ouji con un enfado notorio.

-Eres el peor error de Bulma, tu y ese bastardo que viene en camino-dijo Hans mientras lo miraba con odio.

-No me interesa lo que pienses de mí o de mi hijo. Solo vine para decirte que realmente no me importa lo que tu quieras, estaré con Bulma pase lo que pase-le dijo desafiante Vegeta.

Antes de que Hans pudiera responder algo, Bunny apareció en la puerta de entrada. Le pareció demasiado extraño que su marido tardara tanto en volver al living y por ello optó acercarse a ver que sucedía. Sus se abrieron en asombro al ver a su querido yerno discutiendo con Hans.

-¿Vegeta? ¿que haces aquí?-pregunto sorprendida.

-Vine a hablar con su marido Bunny y a dejarle ciertas cosas en claro-contesto fríamente Vegeta sin despegar sus ojos de Brief.

-Tu eres un mocoso Ouji, tu no puedes dejarme nada en claro a mí por el simple echo de que todavía eres un niño-le contestó el viejo científico.

-¿Yo soy el niño?-pregunto divertido Vegeta-¿Acaso soy yo quien obligo a todo un hospital a practicar un aborto no deseado? ¿Acaso tus padres no te enseñaron que el aborto es matar Brief? ¿Quien es el niño? ¿Quien?

-YA DEJA DE DESAFIARME Y VETE MALDITO MOCOSO-grito Brief mientras levantaba su mano dispuesto pegarle.

-¡BASTA HANS BASTA!-interrumpió Bunny desesperada.

-DEJA EN PAZ A BULMA. ¿NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE LA ESTAS LASTIMANDO POR TODO ESTO QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?-grito Vegeta.

-SE TERMINO, NO QUIERO MAS GRITERÍOS EN MI CASA-intervino nuevamente Bunny.

Ambos hombres quedaron en silencio. Bunny estaba realmente enojada y nerviosa, a tal punto que se notaban sus lagrimas caer. Ahora serian ellos quien escucharían.

-¿De verdad creen que así le darán solución al problema? Hans... eres un hombre grande ya y no eres capaz de darte cuenta que todo lo que tu haces es solo para tu beneficio. Deja que Bulma haga su vida junto a Vegeta y acepta que dentro de cinco meses tendrás un nieto. Entiende que se aman.. no hagas lo que tus padres me hicieron a mi Hans, déjalos ser felices-pidió Bunny entre lágrimas.

-Bunny...no es para mi beneficio. Bulma esta cometiendo un gran error al estar con él. ¿Que te garantiza que se quedará junto a ella a criar a su hijo? Ese niño es un irresponsable, igual que su padre-dijo enfadado.

-¡POR DIOS VIEJO!-grito Vegeta-YA ME CANSÉ DE LA SITUACIÓN. ENTIENDE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ.. YO NO ABANDONARÉ A BULMA Y NO PORQUE TENGA UN HIJO MÍO SI NO PORQUE... la amo-dijo la ultima frase totalmente sonrojado y casi en un susurro.

-¿La amas? Por favor, ustedes no entienden nada de amor. Son niños-le contesto Hans.

-Insisto Brief, no viene aquí para que me aceptes solo quiero que no molestes a Bulma y que la dejes ser feliz. Ya no la obligues a vivir su vida a tu gusto y placer-dijo cansado de la situación mientras volteaba para marcharse.

-¡ESPERA VEGETA!-grito Bunny deteniéndolo.

-¿Que sucede?-preguntó mirando a la mujer.

-¿Bulma está contigo? ¿Como están ella y el bebe? ¿A donde están viviendo?-pregunto desesperada.

-Sí, ella está conmigo Bunny. Ella esta perfecta y el embarazo va muy bien. Prometo decirle después donde estamos viviendo, debido a ciertos problemas que hemos tenido lo mantenemos en secreto. Adiós Señora-contesto seriamente mientras se marchaba del lugar.

...

La mansión era un desastre, ese día no hubo limpieza generar. Le había dado a todo el servicio domestico unas pequeñas vacaciones. Él necesitaba estar solo. No entendía muy bien pero podía darse cuenta que se sentía mal y no precisamente físicamente. La charla que había tenía con su hijo hacía un par de horas le había dado un vuelco por completo. Estaba preocupado y triste, preocupado porque necesitaba saber si le habían practicado el aborto a la novia de su hijo y triste porque si su nieto ya no existía, él era un gran culpable. Por doce años había odiado a Vegeta y hoy pudo entender que nada de lo que él decía era verdad.

-Lo siento hijo, siento haber arruinado tu vida-dijo mientras le daba un sorbo a la cuarta botella de whisky que estaba tomando.

Sintió ruidos en la puerta. Estuvo toda la tarde en su escritorio y nadie lo había molestado. Trato de visualizar mejor y pudo distinguir de quien se trataba. Su hijo, había vuelto. Ahora podrían hablar mejor.

-Vegeta ven aquí hijo-dijo el Rey.

-Solo vine a decirte que me voy y no planeo volver. Necesitaba ropa y vine por ella-dijo Vegeta mientras se acercaba a su padre.

-No importa, necesito que te sientes aquí-pidió su padre mientras le señalaba el sillón.

-¿Que te pasa?-pregunto frío mientras tomaba asiento.

-Solo quiero saber como esta la niña de Brief-dijo apenado.

-Ella y mi hijo están a la perfección-contesto Vegeta con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿De verdad?-pregunto sorprendido.

-Sí, es una lastima que te sorprenda tanto. El legrado no se hizo porque la saque del hospital antes de que entrara al quirofano. Espero que la noticia no te angustie padre-contó Vegeta felizmente.

-Al contrario hijo, me pone feliz-dijo sonriente el Rey.

-¿Feliz? ¿Que demonios te pasa? Hace como tres horas estabas burlándote de mí por intentar salvar el embarazo de Bulma-dijo confundido.

-Tu me dijiste "¿Como demonios puedes causar tanto dolor?" y esa frase cambio todo por completo. Tu madre me decía eso cada vez que te regañaba y que tu la hayas utilizado en ese momento me hizo dar cuenta que estuve dañándote por doce años sin ninguna causa hijo. Realmente lo sintió-dijo el Rey Vegeta mientras miraba la cara de sorpresa de su hijo.

-Yo...no sé que decirte-contesto Vegeta shockeado ante las palabras de su padre.

-No debes decir nada, soy yo quien debe hablar. A partir de ahora en adelante, cuentas conmigo para todo Vegeta y lo que necesiten tu o la niña de Brief puedes pedírmelo a mí-dijo el Rey Vegeta con una sinceridad que asustaba.

-Gracias padre, realmente me sorprende que todo lo que dices sea verdad y me alegra contar con tu ayuda. Ahora debo irme pero prometo volver-dijo mientras se levantaba del sillón y se marchaba del lugar.

Había sido una disculpa rápida. Una charla rápida. Pero había dejado a padre e hijo totalmente satisfechos.

...

Llegó a su casa y la encontró a oscuras. Se supone que Bulma había quedado junto la chimenea y ya no estaba allí. ¿Donde estaba? Comenzó a buscarla por todos lados pero no había rastros de ella. Estaba comenzando a desesperarse.

-BULMA-grito derepente.

Alguien tapo sus ojos y tomo sus manos fuertemente. Se soltó como pudo y justo cuando iba a atacar, la vio. Su dulce novia, vestida con tan solo una bata, se retorcía a carcajadas. Suspiro de alivio ante la broma para luego mirarla con enfado.

-¿Que demonios pasa por tu cabeza mujer?-pregunto enfadado.

-No te enfades mi amor, solo era una broma-le dijo mientras se abrazaba a su cuello.

-Suéltame-dijo fingiendo su enfado.

-Oh cariño no te enojes por esto-rogó nuevamente ella.

Silencio.

-Vegeta... háblame-insistió ella sin soltarlo.

Más silencio.

-Esta bien Vegeta, iré a ducharme. Si quieres puedes venir a acompañarme si no quédate solo-dijo ella enfadada mientras se marchaba al baño.

Una vez que se fue, Vegeta esbozo una gran sonrisa. Era obvio que luego iría a alcanzarla pero primero prepararía la cena ya que no quería que Bulma hiciera tantos esfuerzos. Llevo todos los víveres que compro pero justo cuando iba a preparar la comida, un grito captó su atención. Se dirigió al baño lo más rápido que pudo y la escena que apareció ante él lo dejo helado. Allí estaba Bulma completamente desnuda y bajo ella un gran charco de sangre. Eso no era para nada bueno y su novia lo sabía ya que las lagrimas de desesperación estaban presentes. Definitivamente el destino les complicaba la vida.

Continuara...

**N/A** _Hola gente. Aquí traigo el nuevo capitulo. Ahora si que actualice rapido y trataré de hacerlo seguido. Pongo solo un poquito de drama para que la historia sea más interesante jaja Espero que la historia sea de su agrado. Cualquier duda que tengan pueden dejarme un mensaje privado y los responderé con gusto. Besos :)__  
><em>


	28. Juntos

**Los personajes de Dragón Ball no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p>Nadie nunca va a poder explicar la rapidez con la que llegaron al consultorio de Sara. Ambos se encontraban sentados esperando a que la doctora los atendiera. Vegeta miro a su novia y la vio con sus ojos totalmente rojos, temblaba y se escuchaban sus sollozos. Lo único que realmente deseaba ahora era que su hijo estuviera bien, apretó a Bulma más a él. Sara les abrió la puerta a ambos y entraron al consultorio.<p>

-Bulma ¿que paso cariño?-pregunto preocupada.

-Tuve una gran pérdida Sara-contestó entre lágrimas.

-Ven, recuéstate en la camilla-pidió la Dra. Sara mientras preparaba el ecografo.

Estaba tan asustada, lo único que quería era escuchar que su bebé estaba bien. Miró a su novio, estaba sentado junto al escritorio mirando atentamente a Sara que ya había comenzado con la ecografía. Realmente le asustaba la cara que tenía la doctora. Una vez que termino de hacer la ecografía, camino lentamente hacía el escritorio y se sentó, Bulma repitió la misma acción y tomo asiento junto a Vegeta. Ambos sostuvieron la mano del otro lo más fuerte posible.

-Di...dime de una vez Sara-pidió Bulma entre lágrimas.

-Yo...no se como decirlo Bulma-contestó tristemente.

-Dímelo, lo entenderé-dijo la peliazul apenada.

-Pues... quédate tranquila cariño-contesto sonriente- tu bebé esta a la perfección.

Un suspiro de alivio se hizo presente en la sala. Bulma se abrazo a Vegeta y ahí lloro de felicidad, el joven Ouji no hacía otra cosa que mirar con cara de pocos amigos a Sara. La odiaba. La doctora solo sonreía ante la situación.

-Ya deja de mirarme así, esta todo bien. Lamento haberlos echo asustar-dijo alegremente mientras observaba la mirada de Vegeta hacia ella.

-Hmp-única respuesta del joven que se levanto y se marchó del consultorio.

-Bulma realmente lo siento, no pensé que iba a causar esto-dijo la doctora angustiada ante la ida de Vegeta.

-Déjalo Sara, Vegeta casi siempre es así de odioso. Realmente me habías echo asustar pero dime... ¿porque tuve una perdida?-pregunto Bulma felizmente mientras acariciaba su vientre.

-Estrés. ¿Has estado estresada últimamente?-pregunto la doctora.

-Demasiado, mi vida no ha sido para nada fácil desde la última vez que vine-contesto Bulma.

-Bueno cariño, todas esas situaciones te alteraron y producieron la inflamación del cuello uterino pero quédate tranquila que esta todo a la perfección-le explico alegremente Sara.

-No sabes el alivio que me estas dando Sara, estábamos realmente preocupados-dijo Bulma.

-Ahora dime... ¿que es de tu vida?-pregunto sonriente.

-Es un caos mi vida Sara. Me pelee con mi padre porque no quiere aceptar a mi hijo y mucho menos a Vegeta. Me había obligado a engañar a mi novio diciéndole que mi hijo no es suyo, me ha llevado a un hospital y estuvieron a punto de hacerme un legrado pero lo que realmente me anima a seguir es Vegeta, estamos viviendo juntos y alejados de todo. Es difícil pero no imposible-explico Bulma.

-No puedo creer que Hans haya echo todo eso, eres su hija y aun así quiso causarte daño. Entiendo que sea difícil aceptar que tu siendo tan pequeña estés a poco de ser madre pero ¿como pudo llegar a ese punto? Esta tan cambiado tu padre-dijo apenada.

-Ya no me interesa, ahora con Vegeta estamos demasiado bien juntos-dijo felizmente.

-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo ¿verdad?-le dijo Sara.

-Claro que lo sé Sara, gracias por todo. Ahora me voy, Vegeta debe esta afuera maldiciendo-dijo entre carcajadas mientras abrazaba a la doctora.

-Ven a verme dentro de unas semanas, quiero ser yo quien te cuide en tu embarazo-le dijo la doctora sonriente.

-Lo haré-contesto de la misma manera la peliazul mientras se retiraba del lugar.

...

El silencio los mataba a ambos. Estaban cenando en la mesa del living y no se dirigían la palabra, se miraban de vez en cuando pero ninguno se atrevía a decir nada. Bunny tenia sus ojos un poco hinchados ya que, desde que Vegeta se marcho, había estado encerrada en la habitación de Bulma llorando como una criatura. Le lastimaba tanto la situación, su niña era como su mejor amiga y ahora no podía verla por miedo a que su marido hiciera una locura. Le recordaba tanto a cuando eran jóvenes.

**FLASHBACK**

_Hoy al fin iba a conocer a los padres del amor de su vida. Llevaban un año y medio de relación pero nunca se presentaron formalmente ante la familia del otro ya que necesitaban estar seguros del amor que había entre ellos. Bunny estaba realmente nerviosa ya que la familia de Hans era dueña de una empresa millonaria y ella solo era una de las mucamas de la mansión. Sí, ella ya conocía a los padres de Hans pero no como los padres de su novio si no como sus "amos". Estaba nerviosa, demasiado nerviosa, creía que era una mala idea pero todo esa angustia se desvaneció cuando lo vio a él, sonriendole y acariciando su mejilla sentado junto a ella. Le devolvió la sonrisa._

_-Quédate tranquila amor, mis padres te adoran y te aceptarán-dijo animador un Hans de unos treinta y siete años de edad._

_-No lo sé Hans, toda esta situación me da miedo-le contestó un poco angustiada una joven Bunny de unos veinte años._

_-Por favor Bunny, has trabajado en esta mansión por más de tres años, no comprendo de que te asustas-le dijo él mientras acariciaba su mejilla._

_-¿Hans?-pregunto una mujer de unos cincuenta años de edad que bajaba por las escaleras junto a un hombre demasiado parecido al muchacho que estaba en el sofá. Se veía a ambos demasiado sorprendidos._

_-Mamá, papá les tengo que presentar a alguien-dijo Hans felizmente mientras se paraba del sofá junto a Bunny._

_-Cariño nos dijiste que vendrías con tu novia pero ¿que hace Bunny aquí? Ella debe estar trabajando-pregunto sorprendida la madre de Hans._

_-Si hijo, ya quiero ver a la mujer con la que compartes tu vida-habló por primera vez es más viejo de los Brief._

_-Bueno responderé tu pregunta mamá, Bunny esta aquí porque ella es mi novia-contó al fin Hans._

_Bunny no dijo nada solo recibió gustosamente la mano de su novio para enredar la suya. La cara de los amos no era de alegría, estaban entre enfadados y decepcionados. Se marcharon del lugar sin decir nada. Después de esa noche, ella no volvió a ver Hans por un mes entero. Cuando regreso, Hans no quiso explicarle nada solo dijo que sus padres no la aceptaban en la familia pero que igual él estaría con ella._

**FIN FLASHBACK**_  
><em>

Lloro ante el recuerdo. Era algo en lo que odiaba pensar ya que ese mes había sido el peor de su vida. Se había sentido usada y abandonada. Sus suegros le habían arruinado la vida durante su embarazo pero cuando conocieron a Bulma, ellos cambiaron su padecer. Su sollozo fue un gran ruido en el silencio de aquel living. Le angustiaba que su marido hiciera eso cuando sabía cuanto habían sufrido para estar junto. Volvió a la realidad cuando sintió una mano acariciando su mejilla.

-¿Porque lloras Bunny?-pregunto Hans dulcemente.

-Tú no eres la persona que yo quiero junto a mí-contesto tristemente la rubia.

-¿Qué? ¿porque dices eso?-pregunto tristemente.

-Porque no eres el mismo, no eres el que conocí-contesto ella entre lagrimas.

-Bunny te amo como siempre lo hice, soy el que conociste y no cambiaré-le respondió él secando su llanto.

-Estas arruinando la vida de Bulma y eso incluye mi vida también. La alejas de mí porque no eres capaz de entender que el amor que hay entre tu hija y Vegeta es amor de verdad, no quieres aceptar a tu nieto y quieres obligarla a vivir la vida de cuento de hadas que no pudiste tener junto a mi-le dijo la Sra. Brief sollozando.

-Soy feliz a tu lado Bunny, mi vida contigo fue mucho mejor que la de un cuento de hadas. Bulma es una niña y tiene que aprender a ser responsable para dar un paso como el de ser madre y Vegeta... él no la ama, solo trabaja junto a su padre-dijo Hans un tanto enfadado.

-Estas haciendo de la vida de Bulma lo mismo que tus padres hicieron con nosotros. Desconfiaban de mi amor hacia ti pensando que quería tu dinero. Recapacita Hans y piensa si te gustaría ver a tu hija alejarse de ti por no ver la realidad-le dijo Bunny tristemente mientras se retiraba del living.

Hans no tuvo tiempo de responderle pero la reflexión de su mujer lo dejo pensando. ¿Acaso causaba tanto daño?

...

-Maldita Doctora ¿como puede creer que es gracioso jugar con un embarazo?-dijo Vegeta demasiado enfadado mientras se recostaba junto Bulma.

-No seas tan gruñón Vegeta, nuestro bebé esta bien y lo seguirá estando-le contestó Bulma sonriente mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

-No me importa, no fue gracioso-contesto enfadado.

-Tonto-dijo ella graciosa.

-Tu eres la tonta-

-Ya cállate y deja de pelear con una mujer embarazada-contesto Bulma entre risa.

-Deja de excusarte con el embarazo mujer. Estás loca y eres molesta con o sin embarazo-le dijo Vegeta sonriente mientras la atraía hacia él.

-Pero así me amas ¿o no?-pregunto picara.

-No-respondió él gracioso.

-Tú sabes que sí-rió ella nuevamente.

-¿Estás bien aquí o te gustaría volver con tus padres?-pregunto seriamente cambiando de tema.

-Vegeta... es la pregunta más tonta que me has hecho. Amo estar aquí, acostada y abrazada a ti. Soñé por tantos meses poder estar así contigo y ahora que lo tengo no quiero dejarlo-le contesto Bulma tiernamente.

-Bueno quiero que sepas que todo eso que dijiste es exactamente lo mismo que pienso yo sobre ti y sobre todo lo que estamos pasando-dijo Vegeta un poco avergonzado.

Bulma amaba cuando Vegeta se sonrojaba por hablar de amor. No le tomo más de dos segundos tomarlo del cuello y besarlo lo más dulcemente posible. Era verdad, ambos eran demasiado jóvenes pero estaban más que seguros que su amor era mucho más fuerte que cualquier otro. Tenían toda una vida por vivir, un hijo que criar y un mundo por enfrentar.

Continuara...

**N/A** _Hola gente. Aquí traigo el nuevo capitulo. Se que tarde un poco en actualizar pero aquí esta. Ya falta demasiado poco para el final, para ser exacta solo quedan dos capítulos de esta historia. Gracias por leer realmente nunca crei que iba a agradarles mi historia, gracias y besos :)__  
><em>


	29. Cinco meses después

**Los personajes de Dragón Ball no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p>Han pasado cinco meses y la vida de Vegeta y Bulma era perfecta. Ambos vivían en la mansión de la niñez de Vegeta y la habían redecorado a su gusto y placer. El lugar había quedado precioso y lleno de vida, pero había un sitio en particular que ambos adolescentes anhelaban estrenar, era una pequeña habitación pintada con celeste y en la pared, unos dibujos de osos y trenes. Un varón, esperaban un varón y en un mes ya lo tendrían en sus brazos. El embarazo de Bulma había sido soñado, no hubo problemas y el pequeño estaba sano, alguna que otra vez la peliazul tenía antojos pero eran fáciles de conceder. Justo ahora, la futura mamá se encontraba terminando de decorar la habitación de su hijo. Estaba tan emocionada con la llegada del bebé, todo había sido maravilloso salvo que pocas veces veía a su madre y ella sabía lo entusiasmada que estaba con su nieto, se perdió todo su embarazo por culpa de su padre. Extrañaba demasiado su casa pero su padre no la busco y si la encontraba seguramente intentaría sacarle a su hijo o separarla de Vegeta. Realmente ese tema ya no le importaba, estaba feliz junto a su novio. Suspiro mientras miraba la habitación ya lista. Amaba a Vegeta con toda su vida, el hombre abandono su vida de lujos solo para ser un joven hombre de familia. En este mismo instante él se encontraba trabajando en una pequeña empresa que había fundado con sus ahorros y, hasta ahora, todo marchaba fenomenal. La pareja había logrado salir de aquel infierno para poder ser independientes juntos. El sonido del timbre la sacó de los recuerdos. Bajo para abrir la puerta y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver quien la visitaba.<p>

-¡MILK!-grito felizmente mientras se fundía en un gran abrazo con su mejor amiga.

-Bulma, te extrañe tanto amiga-habló al fin la joven pelinegra un tanto emocionada y sorprendida.

-¿Que haces aquí? ¿Con quien has venido?-pregunto la peliazul mientras se hacía un lado para que su amiga pasara.

-¡No te des el lujo de preguntar Bulma! ¡Por Dios! ¡ESTAS EMBARAZADISIMA MUJER!-grito en sorpresa Milk-tienes que darme una explicación ahora mismo.

-Tienes razón pero primero acomódate y te explico todo. ¿Quieres algo para beber?-invitó Bulma sonriente mientras la dirigía a su living y ambas tomaban asiento en el sofá.

-No quiero nada Bulma, siéntate y explícame todo. Y comienza por el principio-demandó Milk un tanto shockeada.

-Esta bien, todo comenzó la noche en que fui al Hotel de Vegeta cuando estuvimos en Estados Unidos, yo llegué y...

Milk escuchaba con atención la explicación de su amiga, realmente todo aquella situación la tomo por sorpresa.

...

Ese día había decidido salir temprano del trabajo, esos eran los beneficios de ser su propio jefe. Sonrió de lado como tan normalmente lo hacía. Bulma seguramente no lo esperaba en casa, mejor pasaría a visitar a su padre como casi siempre lo hacía. La relación entre Vegeta y el mayor de los Ouji iba de maravilla, de vez en cuando Vegeta iba a visitarlo y se quedaba a cenar junto a él. Generalmente hablaban sobre la vida de ambos pero el tema siempre terminaba en Bulma, en como iba las cosas con el embarazo o simplemente en la convivencia de él su novia. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que su padre había aceptado que Bulma era su mujer y que dentro de poco él sería abuelo pero todavía estaba esperando que le pidiera él mismo poder conocer a su joven nuera ya que Vegeta no se atrevía a presentarla por temor a que su padre lo tomara mal y así arruinar el avance. Llegó a su antigua casa y entró sigilosamente.

-¿Papá? ¿dónde estas?-pregunto al ver lo oscuro que se encontraba el lugar.

-Estoy en el escritorio Vegeta-gritó el viejo Ouji desde el mencionado lugar.

El azabache subió las escaleras y entró al lugar. Al fin todo era como antes, un escritorio totalmente iluminado y en centro, su padre trabajando felizmente. Hacía varios meses que su padre había cambiado, antes solo era un viejo gruñón y orgulloso que solo deseaba el mal pero ahora... era él nuevamente, aquel hombre que era serio en ocasiones y que le importaba el bien del prójimo. Sonrió lentamente mientras se sentaba justo al frente de su padre.

-Viejo ¿que tanto estas haciendo?-pregunto Vegeta gracioso.

-Estoy firmando unos contratos y los recibo de sueldo de los empleados pero tú.. ¿que haces aquí tan temprano? Hace semanas que no se de ti- contesto alegre el mayor de los Vegeta.

-Pues hoy decidí salir más temprano para pasar por aquí, no he venido antes porque tengo demasiado trabajo pero me merecía un descanso y me marche antes-explico Vegeta.

-Me parece bien Vegeta, no te tomes el trabajo tan a pecho hijo además eres un mocoso y tendrías que estar estudiando pero bueno-le dijo Vegeta a su hijo para luego continuar firmando sus papeles.

-Bulma esta a un mes de dar a luz y no voy a mantener a un hijo con estudio ¿te parece?-dijo Vegeta gracioso.

-Buen punto hijo, tienes razón-contesto el Padre de Vegeta.

-Ya debo irme viejo, Bulma esta sola en la casa y la verdad me da un poco de preocupación ya que la Doctora dijo que el parto podría adelantarse-explico Vegeta mientras le daba la mano a su padre.

-Esta bien mocoso. Oye ¿porque no vienes a cenar esta noche?-pregunto sonriente el Rey.

-Sabes que no puedo. Bulma no puede estar mucho tiempo sola y...-

-Ven con ella y de paso me la presentas como debe ser-interrumpió el mayor.

-Esta bien viejo, esta noche cenaremos aquí-aceptó felizmente mientras se marchaba del lugar.

Al fin su padre le había hecho la anhelada invitación. Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era llegar a su casa y contarle a su novia las novedades del día, era más que obvio que se pondría muy feliz. Hacía un par de meses que ambos deseaban la invitación del Rey a la mansión, pues ellos necesitaban esa aceptación para poder ser felices. Ambos estaban demasiado solos y que su padre aceptara a Bulma era maravilloso ya que su hijo ya tendría un abuelo que lo amara sin contar a la Sra. Brief. Sonrió felizmente. Todo marchaba perfectamente bien.

...

Realmente no sabía que hacía allí, hacía meses que no sabía nada de Bulma. Él ya tenía su vida completamente armada, estaba feliz y enamorada de una excelente mujer. Ambos habían decidido dejar en paz a Vegeta y Bulma para poder estar juntos y bien. Él siempre sonreía porque desde que habían desistido de realizar su venganza, su vida había dado un giro ya que su amada Britney le dio la hermosa noticia que estaba esperando un hijo, SU hijo. Hoy en día, su novia llevaba cinco meses de embarazo y las cosas marchaban de lujo y ahora, aún más porque él había sido contratado en una empresa en el extranjero y se marcharían a vivir en otro Estado, más precisamente Canadá. A pesar de todo, él adoraba a Bulma y solo quería despedirse de ella y desearle lo mejor. Suspiro levemente y se animo, al fin, a golpear la puerta. Escucho el "_ya voy"_ de la joven peliazul. Sonrió ante su sorpresa.

-Hola Bulma-saludó sonriente.

-¿Qué haces aquí Yamcha?-pregunto shockeada.

-Solo quise venir a ver ¿te molesta?-contestó él.

-¿Cómo sabes que vivo aquí?-pregunto nuevamente la joven peliazul.

-Solo lo averigüe. Linda panza Bulma.¿Cuanto falta para que nazca?-pregunto Yamcha tranquilamente.

-Gracias Yamcha, estoy de ocho meses-respondió asustada.

-¿Y que esperas?-pregunto nuevamente el joven.

-Un niño-contesto ella.

-Tranquilízate Bulma, yo no haré daño-le dijo sonriente.

-¿A qué viniste Yamcha?-pregunto ella un poco intimidada.

-¿Puedo pasar?-interrogó el antiguo novio.

-Realmente lo siento pero no te dejaré entrar Yamcha. Dime aquí lo que tengas para contarme-contestó Bulma.

-Vegeta no está en casa ¿verdad? ¿Te da miedo que llegue y que te encuentre conmigo?-pregunto gracioso.

-Dime ya que quieres o si no vete. Es simple-le contesto Bulma un tanto enfadada.

-Solo vine a despedirme Bulma. Me mudo a Canadá por trabajo-contó al fin.

-¿De verdad? ¿Y te vas solo?-pregunto un poco más tranquila.

-Si, conseguí trabajo en un pequeño emprendimiento al norte de Canadá. No me voy solo Bulma, me voy con mi novia quien esta embarazada de cinco meses-contó felizmente.

-Te felicito Yamcha. ¿Quién es tu novia?-pregunto sonriente Bulma.

-No esperábamos ser padres tan pronto pero estamos felices. Quizás te sorprenda, mi novia es Britney-contó Yamcha.

-¿La ex de Vegeta? Realmente me sorprendiste Yamcha pero igualmente te felicito y te deseo lo mejor-respondió Bulma sinceramente mientras abrazaba al joven.

-Gracias Bulma, lo mismo para ti y Vegeta-contestó Yamcha mientras correspondía el abrazo.

...

Llegaba a su casa con tanta felicidad ya que se encontraba contento de que su padre por fin hubiese invitado a Bulma a la mansión pero toda esa alegría fue borrada cuando se encontró con esa imagen. Bulma estaba abrazada a su ex novio. ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Acaso estaba engañándolo? ¿Hacía cuanto?. Estaba realmente confundido. Se acerco lentamente a la puerta de entrada y se paró cerca de ellos.

-No me esperabas en casa tan temprano ¿verdad Bulma?-preguntó sarcástico un enfadado Vegeta.

-¡Vegeta!-dijo Bulma sorprendida mientras se alejaba de Yamcha.

-Y dime ¿hace cuánto que me eres infiel con este idiota?-preguntó nuevamente Vegeta.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué demonios hablas Vegeta?-contestó confundida.

-Vegeta deja de fantasear, yo solo...-

-¡CÁLLATE IDIOTA! ¡VETE DE MI CASA!-grito enfadado el joven Ouji.

-¿QUÉ DIABLOS TE SUCEDE VEGETA?-grito en contestación la peliazul.

-Tranquilízate Bulma, me voy. Cuídate-dijo Yamcha mientras se marchaba del lugar.

Se sentía tan traicionado al ver aquella imagen. ¿Como había sido capaz de engañarlo si estaba llevando en su vientre el hijo de ambos?. Con todo el dolor del mundo la miró a los ojos y caminó para entrar a la casa ignorándola totalmente. Llegó a la habitación de ambos y se recostó en la cama que compartían ambos mientras escuchaba como su novia lo llamaba a gritos. Cerró sus ojos tratando de olvidarse de todo pero su paz terminó cuando Bulma entró.

-¡VEGETA ESTOY HABLÁNDOTE DEMONIOS!-grito Bulma desesperada.

-¿Que quieres?-pregunto desinteresado.

-¿Que fue eso de allá afuera?-pregunto tranquila mientras se sentaba junto a él.

-No lo sé, tú eres la que debes explicarme la situación-contestó él mientras la miraba a los ojos enfadado.

-¿Qué quieres que te explique Vegeta? Yo no te he hecho nada. ¿Esa es la confianza que me tienes?-preguntó ella dolida.

-¡POR FAVOR BULMA! ¡NO TE HAGAS LA INOCENTE! EXPLÍCAME ¿PORQUE DEMONIOS EL DÍA QUE ELIJO REGRESAR TEMPRANO A CASA TE ENCUENTRO ABRAZADA FELIZMENTE A TU ESTÚPIDO EX NOVIO? CUÉNTAME ¿HACE CUÁNTO TIEMPO ESTAS ACOSTÁNDOTE CON ESE MISERABLE MIENTRAS YO TRABAJO PARA ALIMENTARTE A TI?-grito furioso.

Volvió en sí cuando sintió el ardor en su mejilla. Abrió los ojos lentamente y vio a Bulma llorar amargamente. La había lastimado.

-Yo no te permitiré que me trates como una ramera, idiota. Yamcha vino a despedirse porque se marcha a Canadá con BRITNEY, tu ex novia la cual estaba embarazada del "miserable" hace cinco meses-explico dolida mientras secaba sus lágrimas.

-Yo...yo...-titubeó Vegeta sorprendida sin saber que decir. Se había precipitado y estaba a punto de perder todo por sus celos.

-¿Tú qué? Lo sientes ¿verdad? ¡ERES UN ESTÚPIDO! ¿COMO DEMONIOS PUDISTE CREER QUE ME ACOSTARÍA CON OTRO HOMBRE CUANDO ESTA CLARO QUE ESTOY A PUNTO DE SER MADRE DE UN HIJO AL QUE TÚ AYUDASTE A CONCEBIR?-gritaba entre lágrimas la joven peliazul-¿ Cómo pudiste dudar así de mí cuando está más que claro que te amo? Deje mi vida entera por ti, abandoné mi casa, mi familia y acepté tener un hijo únicamente porque te amo ¿y tu desconfías así de mí?-dijo Bulma entre enfadada y dolida.

-Yo...Bulma yo...-titubeó nuevamente Vegeta.

-No me digas nada Vegeta, nada de lo que digas hará que te perdoné esto que acabas de decirme. Voy a volver de nuevo a la Corporación porque... realmente no quiero estar contigo, no así-dijo la peliazul entre lágrimas mientras salía de la habitación dispuesta a irse.

A Vegeta le tomo dos segundo salir corriendo detrás de ella, la encontró justo en la puerta de entrada y la abrazo por la espalda antes de que pudiera marcharse. Sintió la tensión en ella y pudo escuchar sus sollozos. Era el momento perfecto para demostrarle a Bulma su amor.

-Perdóname Bulma, por favor perdóname-rogó en un susurro.

-¿Porque debería hacerlo? Desconfiaste de mí-le contesto entre lágrimas.

-Porque te amo, te amo con mi vida y no se que sería de mí si tú me dejas. Te lastimé y eso no me lo perdonaré nunca, quiero estar contigo y quiero pasar mi vida junto a ti, criando a nuestro hijo-susurro tiernamente mientras se paraba justo al frente de ella.

No hubo respuestas por parte de Bulma. Solo una triste mirada.

-Prometo no volver a decepcionarte, perdóname. Te lo ruego-insistió nuevamente mientras la abrazaba.

-Te perdono mi amor, te perdono-contestó Bulma emocionada.

Se besaron, se besaron y derrocharon todo el amor que sentían el uno por el otro. Se abrazaron fuertemente y se acariciaban. Entre beso y beso, Bulma susurraba un débil "_te amo" _y obtenía como respuesta un "_yo también"_. Todo marchaba bien hasta que la joven peliazul se inclinó al sentir un gran dolor en su estómago.

-Bulma ¿que sucede? ¿que pasa?-pregunto preocupado Vegeta.

-Llévame al hospital Vegeta, por favor-pidió adolorida mientras trataba de levantarse.

-¿Que te pasa Bulma?-pregunto nuevamente él.

-Llegó el momento Vegeta, va a nacer-contestó Bulma entre lágrimas.

Continuara...

**N/A** _Hola gente. Aquí traigo el nuevo capitulo. Tarde mucho en actualizar, lo sé pero prometo traerles el final lo más pronto posible. Gracias por estar ahí y leerme. Gracias por todos sus review. Gracias y gracias y gracias. Besos :)_


	30. Llego la hora

**Los personajes de Dragón Ball no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p>Estaba entre nervioso y desesperado. Hacía más de cinco horas que Bulma había estado encerrada en una habitación y nadie le informaba sobre nada. Creía que estaba preparado para el nacimiento de su hijo pero era notable que no. Estaba sentado en una de las sillas del pasillo y de tanta desesperación se comía las uñas. Sara le había dicho que apenas tuviera novedades le diría pero que se mantuviera tranquilo ya que Bulma se encontraba bien. Dejo de pensar cuando alguien toco su hombro para luego sentarse junto a él.<p>

-Siento llegar tan tarde Vegeta pero no encontraba el bolso con la ropa del bebé-dijo Bunny Brief un tanto agitada.

-No se preocupe Señora, no ha pasado absolutamente nada desde que la llame-contesto Vegeta con un deje de enfado en su voz.

-Debes tranquilizarte Vegeta, estás cosas son de tardar y más aún cuando es parto natural-trató de calmar la Sra. Brief.

-Yo...no sé si estoy listo para enfrentar algo así-dijo un poco asustado.

-Vegeta ¿como no vas a estar preparado? Viviste todo el embarazo junto a Bulma, practicaron juntos, soportaste todos y cada uno de sus antojos. Sé que para ti es un gran cambio todo esto pero cuando entres ahí y veas nacer a tu bebé, te sentirás realmente grande-animo la futura abuela.

-Pero no es solo esto, me asusta no poder ser el padre y esposo que Bulma necesita y merece-soltó el joven.

-¿Realmente piensas que Bulma no esta a gusto contigo? Por favor Vegeta, tu le has demostrado a ella cuanto la amas desafiando a medio mundo para poder estar junto a ella. No le interesa que no seas un experto en niños, ella solo te necesita junto a ella y su bebé-dijo la Señora sonriente.

-¿Tanto confía Bulma en mí?-le pregunto confundido.

-No es confianza hijo, es amor-contestó Bunny.

Vegeta sonrió felizmente, si antes estaba indeciso ahora sus dudas habían muerto y gracias a la señora junto a él. Esperaría tranquilo y cuando fuese el momento, él estaría ayudando a su novia a dar a luz. Suspiro alegremente. Su felicidad aumento cuando Sara salió de la habitación en la que estaba Bulma. Sin dudarlo se acerco.

-Sara ¿cómo esta Bulma?-pregunto rápidamente.

-Está muy bien Vegeta, ya tiene siete de dilatación. Calculo que en una dos horas estaremos en la sala de parto-explico sonriente.

-¿Puedo entrar a verla?-pregunto el joven Ouji.

-Claro que si pero esta demasiado adolorida ya que las contracciones son cada cinco minutos y con mucha intensidad-explico nuevamente.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo Sara?-dijo Vegeta antes de ingresar a la habitación.

-Por supuesto que si-contesto la doctora.

-¿Existe la posibilidad de que mi hijo no este sano?-pregunto un tanto asustado.

-Al ser prematuro existiría esa posibilidad pero ya analizamos a Bulma y al bebé, parece que todo está a la perfección. No te preocupes Vegeta-explico sonriente Sara.

Vegeta sonrió en respuesta y sin decir nada más, entró a la habitación.

...

Hacía más de cinco meses que no veía a su hija y cuando Vegeta llamo a Bunny comentándole que Bulma estaba en el hospital a punto de dar a luz , casi muere de un infarto. Hacía tiempo que había tenido la necesidad de ir a ver a su pequeña pero cada vez que salía de su casa recordaba lo mucho que ella lo odiaba por el daño que le había hecho y tenía razón. Cualquier padre hubiese apoyado a su hija en un momento así y él decidió abandonarla por el odio que tenía hacía los Ouji. Tarde se había dado cuenta que Vegeta era el hombre indicado para Bulma, el muchacho lo enfrentó las veces que tuvo que hacerlo, había formado una familia con su hija con tan solo dieciocho años pero sobre todo cuido a su hija de todos los peligros,incluido él. Bunny lo había invitado a ir al hospital para reencontrarse con su hija pero estaba casi seguro que Bulma no tenía ganas de verlo, mejor esperaría que su mujer le diera las noticias. El sonido del timbre lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Se sorprendió al ver a la persona que estaba del otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Vegeta? ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto sorprendido el Dr. Brief.

-He venido a arreglar nuestros asuntos viejo-contestó el padre de Vegeta.

-De acuerdo Ouji, entra y acomódate donde quieras-dijo Hans mientras lo invitaba a pasar.

Caminaron al living en silencio. Hans estaba demasiado sorprendido, hacía muchísimo tiempo que no se cruzaba con Ouji y le llamaba la atención que justo en ese momento quisiera arreglar los problemas que había entre ellos. Quizás no era el momento indicado pero realmente ya estaba cansado de tantos problemas entre sus familias. Lo invito a tomar asiento en el gran sofá del living.

-Muy bien, dime lo que quieras decirme Vegeta-dijo Hans mientras se sentaba también.

-Mira, yo no soy muy de esto pero ya no quiero seguir arruinando la vida de mi hijo. Sé que Vegeta lo único que quiere es la felicidad de tu mocosa y tu mocosa lo único que desea es nuestra aceptación. Mi mocoso me ha comentado lo mucho que Bulma quiere que queramos a su pequeño, necesita poder mostrarse y no esconderse de nosotros. Yo sé que nuestra relación no es la mejor pero quiero hacer este esfuerzo para reparar el daño que les causamos al separarlos ¿qué dices Brief?-explico seriamente el Rey Vegeta.

-Por supuesto que acepto a mi nieto, cometí demasiados errores y lo único que quiero es el perdón de mi hija por prohibirle ser feliz. Yo solo quería protegerla de ti, tenía miedo que tú le hicieras algo ya que muchísimas veces me amenazaste si no te entregaba los proyectos de la Corporación. ¡Demonios Vegeta! Estuviste a punto de dejarme en la calle. ¿Qué diablos te hice?-contesto Brief un tanto alterado.

-Nada, nunca me hiciste nada. Cuando yo me mudé aquí, me mudé devastado. Mi mujer murió hace un poco más de diez años y recién ahora he podido superar su muerte. Cuando yo llegué aquí me sentía tan solo y al conocerte me causó tanta envidia verte tan feliz. Tenías una hija perfecta con la cual tenías una relación maravillosa, eras el líder de las compañías tecnológicas pero sobre todo, tenías una mujer, una mujer hermosa con quien compartir tu vida. Sentí envidia, demasiada envidia de todo lo que tenías. Quise arruinarte por eso y sin darme cuenta me arruine a mi mismo y también a mi hijo a quien he culpado y torturado por años. Mis errores nunca podré repararlos pero quiero olvidarlo y para ellos necesito el perdón de todos aquellos a quien he lastimado, incluido tú viejo-dijo Vegeta seriamente.

-Realmente me sorprende todo esto Ouji. ¿Hablas enserio?-pregunto Hans desconfiado.

-Por supuesto que hablo enserio. Lo único que quiero en este momento es poder ir al hospital a ver como esta Vegeta, debe estar a punto de romper todo. ¿Me acompañas Brief?-invito alegremente.

-No, mi hija me detesta-contestó el viejo científico apenado.

-Bah, no seas tonto viejo. Cada vez que Vegeta iba a visitarme, siempre comentaba lo mucho que Bulma te extrañaba solo que no desea que la lastimes a ella o a su mocoso-explico Vegeta tranquilamente.

-Yo...cometí un error y daría lo que fuera por remediarlo. Amo a mi hija y quiero formar parte de la vida de mi nieto-dijo sincero Hans.

-Entonces deja de pensar y vamonos al hospital-dijo felizmente el padre de Vegeta mientras se levantaba del sofá dispuesto a marcharse.

-Tienes razón, vamonos Vegeta-respondió Hans mientras seguía los paso del Rey.

Era hora de enfrentar la realidad. Debía dejar de esconderse y tenía que pedirle perdón a su hija a como de lugar. La amaba y, por supuesto, también a su nieto. Necesitaba su disculpa para poder seguir adelante y la conseguiría como fuera. Sonrió felizmente mientras echaba llave a la puerta de la mansión.

...

-Escucha Bulma, necesito que te tranquilices-dijo Sara mientras la escuchaba gritar.

-¡YA NO SOPORTO EL DOLOR SARA!-grito la peliazul adolorida.

-Necesito que respires profundo y te calmes, si no no podremos realizar el parto aún ¿comprendes?-explico Sara tranquilamente mientras secaba las lágrimas y el sudor de la joven.

-Esta bien Sara pero por favor apúrense, mi hijo está a punto de nacer-pidió entre lágrimas Bulma.

-De acuerdo, iré por los enfermeros para llevarte a la sala de partos. Espérame dos minutos-dijo Sara sonriente mientras se marchaba con rapidez.

-Por supuesto que la esperaré. ¿ Dónde demonios cree que me iré con semejante dolor?-contestó para sí misma la peliazul.

-Ya. No seas tan terca mujer, estás a punto de dar a luz y lo que menos necesito es un hijo gruñón igual que tú-dijo Vegeta gracioso mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

-Deja de fastidiarme Vegeta, ya tengo mucho con el dolor que causa tu hijo en mí como para soportar tus bromas-dijo enfadada Bulma.

-Y bueno, esta fue la consecuencia de que te quedaras junto a mí por tantas noches en mi hotel de Estados Unidos. Allí no te oía quejarte ¿eh?-susurró gracioso el joven Ouji.

-Oh Vegeta por favor. Este no es momento de culparme por nuestras noches de sexo en Estados Unidos-dijo fastidiada y cansada.

-Lo dices como si fuera algo pasajero Bulma. Entiendo que estés adolorida y todo eso pero estoy aquí, apoyándote y lo único que haces es tratar de alejarme de ti-dijo Vegeta un tanto apenado.

-Oh lo lamento mi amor-dijo mientras lloraba nuevamente-tienes razón pero es que ya no aguanto más y Sara no se digna a volver. Tú sabes que te amo con toda mi alma y lo que menos quiero es pelearme contigo por... ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-grito Bulma mientras se retorcía del dolor.

-¡SARA! ¡SARA!-grito Vegeta en desesperación.

-Aquí estoy, tranquilícense-dijo Sara mientras entraba a la habitación acompañada de dos enfermeros.

-¿Aún falta mucho? Ella no podrá soportarlo más-dijo Vegeta seriamente.

-Es hora-dijo Sara mientras terminaba de revisar a Bulma-Vamos muchachos, hay que llevarla a la sala de partos.

Los enfermeros sentaron a Bulma en la silla de ruedas para luego marcharse directo a la sala de partos. No sabía como sentirse, estaba a punto de ser padre y no sabía que hacer. Minutos antes de marcharse, Sara le dejo la ropa que debía ponerse para entrar a acompañar a Bulma. Al principio no estuvo seguro de entrar pero él también era parte de esto y además Bulma lo necesitaba. Se cambió rápidamente y se marchó a la sala de partos a acompañar a su mujer.

Continuara...

**N/A** _Hola gente. Aquí traigo el nuevo capitulo. Se que les prometí el final pero se me hizo tan largo el capitulo que decidí recortarlo y que el próximo capitulo sea el final ya que no quería apurar la historia y mucho menos olvidarme de detalles que quizás les interesen. Espero que no se enfaden y el próximo capitulo si sera el final de esta LARGA historia jaja besos y nos vemos muy pronto :)_


	31. El comienzo del final

**Los personajes de Dragón Ball no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p>Merodeo por los alrededores del hospital aproximadamente diez minutos. Se sentó en una banca del gran jardín del lugar. Se sentía sumamente decepcionado de si mismo ya que su cobardía estaba impidiéndole ayudar a su novia en un momento tan importante como un parto. Él se escondía en un jardín y Bulma estaba en una sala, muerta de dolor y solamente para darle un hijo. Ella era un año menor que él y sin embargo tenía la fuerza para enfrentar aquello sola porque él era un estúpido cobarde que le tenía miedo a la paternidad. No sabía que haría al tener a su hijo en brazos y prefirió no arriesgarse aunque sabía que para Bulma sería realmente doloroso saber que él...dudaba sobre ser un buen padre. Tenía ganas de irse corriendo pero no porque no quisiera a su hijo, todo lo contrario, se sentía un fracaso. Agacho su cabeza en señal de decepción. Un golpe en su hombro hizo que volteara rápidamente. Sentado junto a él estaba su padre.<p>

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí Vegeta?-preguntó en sorpresa el Rey.

-No me lo preguntes por que no sé viejo-contestó con cierto ¿dolor?

-Vegeta por favor. No me digas que tienes miedo-dijo el Rey anonadado.

-¿Crees que es fácil?-preguntó enfadado.

-Claro que no es fácil. Hasta yo me acobarde cuando tu estabas por nacer, estuve dando vueltas por el lugar casi cinco minutos hasta que recordé el rostro de tu madre y me pregunté a mi mismo que rayos estaba haciendo, digo, yo también participe en tu procreación y no era justo que la abandonará en la parte más dura. Y tu caso es mucho más duro Vegeta, Bulma tan solo tiene dieciocho años y ¿tener que lidiar con esto sola? ¿es justo para ti?-dijo el Rey intentando dar ánimos.

-Por supuesto que no pero... no soy lo que ella espera-dijo cabizbajo.

-Ay por Dios cállate Vegeta. Tú y esa mocosa estuvieron desafiándonos por meses.. A nosotros, SUS PADRES y ¿ahora me vienes con que no eres lo que ella espera? Esa niñata hace más cosas por ti de las que yo he hecho alguna vez. No seas cobarde y ve que ella debe estar esperándote-hablo nuevamente el más viejo de los Ouji.

Vegeta sonrió ampliamente. Se levantó de aquel banco y entró al hospital lo más rápido posible. Empujo a doctores y enfermeras solo para llegar a destino. Cuando tuvo la puerta ante él, los nervios volvieron pero recordó la charla con su padre y sin dudarlo ni un segundo más, entró a la sala de partos.

...

Bulma estaba tan adolorida y decepcionada. Hacía como diez minutos que debería haber empezado a pujar para sacar a su hijo de su muy abultado vientre pero ella necesitaba a su novio ahí, junto a ella. Tan solo tenía dieciocho años y tenía que afrontar semejante situación, no quería hacerlo sola. Centenares de veces Vegeta prometió estar presente en el nacimiento de su hijo ¿Y a último momento se acobarda?. Lágrimas caían de sus ojos mientras veía a Sara gritándole. No quería escucharla, no quería hacer esto sola, lo necesitaba a él. Pegó un grito cuando sintió que apretaban su panza. Los doctores intentaban que Bulma dejara de resistirse y comenzara a dar a luz pero aun no había voluntad de su parte. Sara se enfado.

-¡BULMA ESCÚCHAME! SI NO EMPEZAMOS CON ESTO AHORA, MATARAS A TU HIJO-grito cólera la joven doctora.

-NO QUIERO HACERLO SIN VEGETA AAAAAAAAAH-grito en respuesta mientras seguía resistiéndose.

-Bulma basta. Vegeta esta esperándote afuera. Necesito que empieces a pujar antes que provoques una hemorragia.-pidió tranquilamente la doctora.

-Pero...él me prometió estar aquí AHHHHHHHHHH-contestó tristemente mientras otra fuerte contracción se hacía presente.

-Él no es importante ahora Bulma, tu hijo debe nacer ya-dijo la doctora Sara.

Bulma asintió lentamente y comenzó a pujar mientras las lágrimas bajaban por su rostro, no de dolor si no por tristeza pero todo se desvaneció cuando sintió que sostenían fuertemente su mano y depositaban un beso en su mejilla. Allí estaba él, junto a ella. Tardo demasiado el maldito pero por fin estaba ahí.

-DESGRACIADO, TE TARDASTE DEMASIADO AHHHHHHHHHH-grito Bulma en medio del parto.

-Lo lamento. Estoy aquí y me quedaré hasta que mi hijo nazca-le susurró suavemente al oído mientras apretaba su mano.

Bulma sonrió lentamente. Ahora si, era el momento de que su hijo naciera. Comenzó a pujar con todas sus fuerzas para poder quitarse ese dolor que tenía en ella pero solamente para poder tener a su hijo en sus brazos.

...

Bunny estaba que moría de nervios. Hacía alrededor de una hora que estaba sentada junto a la puerta de la sala de partos y aun no recibía noticias sobre su nieto. ¿Estaría todo bien? ¿Su nieto estaría bien?. Sacudió su cabeza para borrar esas tontas ideas, Bulma era una mujer sumamente fuerte y era obvio que todo saldría perfecto. Se estaba precipitando, un parto no es una cosa de que se realice en segundos. Levanto la cabeza lentamente y miro el largo pasillo de aquel hospital, sus ojos se abrieron inmensamente al divisar al hombre que caminaba hacía ella. Cuando él se acerco, ella solo puedo sonreír.

-Me alegra mucho que hayas decidido venir-dijo Bunny.

-Estaba en duda pero Vegeta y su sermón me ayudaron a decidir. Además, Bulma es mi hija y no podría haber faltado al nacimiento de mi nieto por nada en el mundo, ni siquiera por esta estúpida pelea-contestó Hans.

-Me pone tan feliz que pienses eso amor-dijo entre lágrimas la señora-Sabía que esto iba a solucionarse.

-Aun no se si Bulma podrá disculparme Bunny, debe estar odiándome-Soltó el un tanto triste.

-¡Por Dios Hans! Eres su padre y es más que obvio que Bulma perdonará todos tus errores por el simple hecho de que ella necesita a su padre y al abuelo de su bebé. No seas pesimista-dio ánimos Bunny.

-He cometido tantos errores Bunny que seria entendible que mi propia hija me aborrezca. ¡Dios Santo! Estuve a punto de obligarla a abortar y todo por no aceptar a su novio-dijo enfadado mientras agachaba su cabeza.

-Solo hiciste lo que creías mejor para ella. Si, no niego que te habías convertido en un completo idiota pero solo querías verla feliz. Ahora puedes arreglar el asunto con ella pero promete que no volverás a hacer algo así-dijo Bunny seriamente.

-No lo volvería hacer por nada en el mundo, solo quiero su perdón-contestó rápidamente.

-Entonces date por perdonado cariño-dijo Bunny sonriente.

Ambos se abrazaron felizmente. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no compartían un momento así ya que ambos habían estado distanciado por todo este problema entre sus hijos. Ahora no solo se arreglaban sus cosas si no también que ellos volverían a compartir momentos como este. Se separaron de su abrazo cuando escucharon un fuerte grito en medio de la sala. Cuando voltearon a ver, encontraron a Vegeta hecho una furia y junto a él estaba Sara sosteniendo un pequeño bultito. Bunny y Hans atinaron por levantarse felices al captar que Sara cargaba a su nieto pero ninguno pensó que Vegeta volvería a gritar cuando ellos comenzaron a caminar hacia Sara.

-No intentes acercarte viejo porque juro que te mataré-dijo Vegeta en defensa mientras se paraba frente a Sara.

-Espera Vegeta no es lo que parece, yo solo...-

-¿Solo qué? ¿Vienes a quitarme a mi hijo para darlo en adopción o regalarlo por ahí?-preguntó enfadado.

-Vegeta, Hans solo quiere disculparse-interfirió Bunny.

-¿Y usted cree que una disculpa arreglara todo esto?-pregunto nuevamente.

-Claro que no pero solo quiero arreglar las cosas-dijo tristemente Hans.

-No es tan fácil viejo. ¿Crees que aceptaré tu patética disculpa sin desconfiar ni siquiera un poco?-insistió el joven Ouji.

-YA DEJA DE JUZGARME VEGETA. ¿PORQUE DEMONIOS NO PUEDES DISCULPARME CUANDO HACE RATO QUE HAZ PERDONADO A TU PADRE? ESTE TEMA NO ES SOLO SOBRE TI ¿SABES? TENGO UNA HIJA ALLÁ DENTRO A LA QUE ME MUERO POR ABRAZAR. ESTO AQUÍ TRATANDO DE HACER LO MEJOR PARA PODER REMEDIAR MI ERROR Y TE PONES A LA DEFENSIVA. ES INJUSTO-grito exasperado mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Los presentes abrieron los ojos asombrados. Podían ver el dolor en la cara de Hans. Vegeta lo miró fijamente, sabía que el viejo no quería engañarlo, estaba siendo sincero. Sin decir absolutamente nada, tomó a su hijo en brazos y se acerco a la angustiada pareja. Ellos lo observaron con una ansiedad. Al acercarse a ellos, descubrió al pequeño ser que llevaba en sus brazos.

-Él es Trunks. Nació hace aproximadamente diez minutos y ahora se dirige a bañarse porque esta hecho un asco-dijo sonriente Vegeta mientras acariciaba la frente de su bebé.

-Es tan hermoso-dijo Bunny mientras lloraba de felicidad.

Hans no podía decir nada, estaba tan asombrado. Miraba al pequeño bebé y se preguntaba una y otra vez como pudo siquiera intentar acabar con su vida. Haberse perdido de ese momento hubiera sido lo mas tormentoso de su vida. Llevo su mirada a Vegeta y pudo ver lo embobado que este estaba con su hijo. Era el correcto, por supuesto que era el correcto. Volvió la vista al bebé y volvió a sonreír. Bulma tenía un gran futuro por delante.

-Ahora tienes otra persona a la cual hacer feliz-hablo Hans al fin.

-No me subestimes viejo. Haré lo que tenga que hacer-dijo sonriente Vegeta.

-Eso espero-sonrió de igual manera el Dr. Brief.

...

Bulma se despertó desconcertada. ¿Dónde estaba? Pudo divisar mejor y recordó todo. Tocó su chato vientre y sonrió. Ya había dado a luz pero.. aún no conocía a su hijo. Comenzó a mirar hacia los costados y allí estaba él, el amor de su vida, el hombre con el compartiría el resto de su vida, aquel que en este preciso momento la miraba con una sonrisa de felicidad. Le devolvió la sonrisa mientras tomaba su rostro para darle un rápido y suave beso.

-¿Dónde esta mi hijo?-pregunto suavemente luego del beso.

-Justo al otro lado de la cama mujer-respondió sonriente Vegeta.

Bulma volteó y pudo ver la pequeña cuna junto a ella. Quería verlo pero no podía moverse, Vegeta se acercó a la cuna y tomó al bebé en sus brazos para luego dárselo a Bulma. Ella lo tomó felizmente en sus brazos, su corazón latía a mil por hora al ver a ese pequeño en sus brazos. Lágrimas salían de sus ojos mientras miraba a su bebé totalmente dormido. Era tan pequeño y en él había tanto de los dos. El color de cabello lavanda por supuesto que era de ella pero sus facetas, sus muecas y esa pequeña nariz era obvio que lo saco de su gruñón padre. Bulma levantó su rostro lagrimoso hacia su novio y este le sonrió.

-Le puse como querías, Trunks. Pesó 3 kilos exactos y mide 50 cm-explico Vegeta mientras tomaba una de las manitas de su hijo.

-Es el mejor regalo que pudiste haberme dado Vegeta. Lo juro, es tan perfecto-dijo entre lágrimas.

-Al fin y al cabo valió la pena todo el sufrimiento-dijo el joven Ouji mientras secaba las lagrimas de su mujer.

-Ahora si comienza nuestra vida amor-dijo felizmente Bulma.

-Nuestra vida juntos comenzó hace muchísimo tiempo-respondió Vegeta.

Después de un tiempo a solas, comenzaron a llegar las visitas. Bunny fue la primera en entrar y lo único que hacía era aconsejar a Bulma sobre como cuidar al bebé. Luego llego Milk junto Myrna que habían llegado de los Estados Unidos pura y exclusivamente para conocer a Trunks, ambas lloraban emocionadas. Después la llegada del Sr. Ouji la sorprendió gratamente, el abuelo de su hijo se comporto realmente como un verdadero caballero pero sin dudas lo que más feliz le hizo ese día fue la reconciliación con su padre. Hacía tanto tiempo que no había podido abrazar a su padre y que él estuviera ahí, suplicando su perdón fue lo que más necesitaba. Ese día fue el mejor día de la vida de Bulma, fue largo y agotador pero amo ver a su gente junto a ella. Ahora se encontraba nuevamente sola junto a su novio y su hijo. Él la miraba sonriente de nuevo.

-Te amo Vegeta, te amo con cada fuerza de mi ser y juro que nunca en la vida podré pagarte por todo esto que me estas haciendo vivir-dijo emocionada la joven peliazul.

-No llores tonta. Sabes que siento exactamente lo mismo por ti, desde aquel día en que te apareciste en la puerta de mi casa saludando amablemente, yo sabía que tu eras la indicada-respondió sonrojado.

-Me habías hecho fastidiar terriblemente aquel día-recordó Bulma feliz.

-Si, pues si no fuera porque veo el cabello de Trunks aun seguiría jurando que estabas loca por habértelo teñido de azul-dijo gracioso Vegeta.

-Idiota. Nunca creíste en mi. Por supuesto que jamás me hubiese teñido el cabello. Debes reconocerlo, te has ganado la lotería conmigo-dijo igual de graciosa.

-Hay mejores-contesto risueño.

-Eres un idiota-dijo ella un poco enfadada.

-Tu eres la idiota si crees que podría haber conocido algo mejor tú. Yo.. te amo Bulma y, tú y este mocoso, me han hecho el hombre mas feliz del mundo sin siquiera merecerlo-dijo seriamente.

-¿Merecerlo? Yo no te merezco Vegeta. Sin dudas eres mucho más de lo que esperaba. Te amo Vegeta y por ti volvería a sufrir todo lo que hemos sufrido-dijo ella mientras acariciaba su rostro.

-Yo también volvería a luchar por este amor-dijo él mientras tomaba su rostro y le daba un suave y largo beso.

Y allí se quedaron, los tres juntos. Después de tanto mal en su vida, ahora les tocaba ser felices. Después de tanto dolor, hoy les tocaba sonreír. Mas que nunca, ellos se daban cuenta que haber luchado por su amor fue lo mejor que podían haber hecho. No importaba como, cuando, ni porque pero ellos sabía que su amor perduraría por toda la eternidad sin importar cuantos obstáculos haya en el camino de la felicidad.

Fin..

**N/A** _Hola gente. Al fin termine esta historia. Pido millones de disculpas, se que me tarde demasiado pero como prometí aquí esta el final de esta historia. Gracias a todos ustedes por haberla leído y por haber esperado capitulo tras capitulo. Miles de besos y nos leeremos en la próxima historia y espero que este final haya sido de su agrado :)_


End file.
